I Can't Go to a Hero School with my Little Sister!
by KyouManX57
Summary: Okay, uh, most of the characters have have powers and Kyousuke has powers and, uh, he goes to a hero school with his sister Kirino and he saves the world and the universe and stuff, doesn't get anymore complicated then that, I swear.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, hope you're doing well, as for me well I've been having another bout of writers block lately so I thought I'd write a different story to help clear my mind and I ended up pooping this out, after viewing it over I thought "hey maybe some of the readers might enjoy this" and well here you go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own oreimo.**

Ky: "Okay let's see Crack or Zestsi?"

 _{Smash}_

Ky: "Hmm maybe an orange Nafta?"

 _{Explosion}_

Hi everyone my name is Kyousuke Kousaka I'm currently out doing some Sunday afternoon shopping for my mom and right now I'm picking out a soda that I was getting as payment for doing this. Though I was a little stumped on what to pick out from the various brands of soda.

?: "Crap this thing's a heat generator?!"

Ki: "Hey get back here! Gah! You're friggin useless!"

Oh yeah the commotion outside, well the main reason I was doing the shopping for my mom was because there was monster attacking the area, though because it was only a category L only the immediate area was evacuated so I could just go back to the house after I was done. Because cat. L monsters were low priority threats they mainly sent the student hero team assigned to the area to take care of it. The team consisted of my sister Kirino Kousaka, Power: Super Strength, Side Effect: Advanced durability, ranked second at the local hero school. Then there's Daiki Isamu, Snow white, wavy hair, average build, always wears a suit, Power: Thermal Displacement (He can freeze things) Side Effect: Cryo safe body (has an organ that produces chemicals that allow him to survive being frozen solid), he shared top ranking with his brother Aoi since during duels they always tied.

Ky: "Alright a large tub of Ted and Larry's, a pound of beef, a bag of rice, a bottle of Cracka-Cola, and a bottle of Materade, 1000 yen I guess."

After getting everything I left the cash at one of the registers and left for home, but then I remembered that mom told me to give the Materade to Kirino so I stopped near the parking lot where the battle against a twenty-foot humanoid creature made of fire and rock was taking place and I attempted to get her attention.

Ky: "HEY KIRINO?!...KIRINO?!...KIRINO?!"

Apperently she couldn't hear me so I picked up a rock and threw it right at her head (wouldn't have done that if she didn't have that extra durable body and if I didn't have my own special abilities to protect me from her wrath).

Ki: "Aah! HEY?!"

Ky: "Heh direct hit."

When she turned to me I took the sport drink out of the bag and waved it in the air for her to see causing her to perk up some and look to Daiki.

Ki: "Hey Daiki?! You mind distracting this guy for a bit?!"

Da: "What?! Hell no?!"

Ki: "Kay thaaaaanks!"

Ignoring her partner's words, she grabbed the creature's arm, spun it around and threw it at him.

 _{Smash}_

Da: "AAAAAH?! YOU BITCH!"

With Frosty distracting the monster Kirino then made her way to me jumping over crevices and boulders that littered the parking lot.

Ki: "Thank god that thing was melting me _{gulp}{gulp}{gulp}_. Haaaah that feels better, alright your job's done now get your useless ass back to the house before that ice cream melts idiot!"

Ky: "Yeah yeah."

After finishing her drink Kirino jumped back into the fray and I continued on to the house though I couldn't help but take my time spectating the action. Now I bet you're wondering why I'm not contributing in the fight, right? Well it wasn't just because the hero schools prohibited anybody from interfering with student battles unless the situation became dire but it was also because my powers were pretty much useless. As I made it to the edge of the plaza and made a turn on the sidewalk Kirino suddenly landed near me.

Ki: "Hey what are you still doing here you idiot?! There's monster spitting out fire over there, if you don't get out of here now that ice cream is going to melt and I won't get a chance to have any!"

As she was berating me I noticed that Mr. Sub-Zero ran off to hide around the corner of a nearby building and without any other targets the monster opened its mouth wide and aimed at Kirino, a bright light appearing in its throat. Acting quick I pulled Kirino to me and with my back towards the monster I put myself between her and the beast only moments before it fired off an intensely powerful energy beam obliterating everything around us in a surprisingly incredible display of my ability, well my side effect anyway.

 _From the outside of this beam I must look pretty darn cool._

Kyousuke Kousaka, Power: Thermal manipulation (I can make things hot or cold but not enough to be useful in battle, I'm more or less a walking air conditioner/microwave) Side Effect: Indestructability (I can still feel pain though if the hits are small enough), my side effect was odd since everyone else's side effects always coincided with their initial Power, plus it basically made me immortal until my powers waned with time.

Da: "Whoa."

Ki: "…"

Ky: "This actually kind of burns."

Finally the beam dissipated and the monster double over in exhaustion.

Ki: " _{sniff}_ Uhuh-uhuh _{sniff}_."

Ky: "K-Kirino are you hurt?!"

Ki: "He…he…melted the ice cream!"

Ky: "Uh."

Ki: "That bastard is going to pay."

She pushed me aside and began to walk towards the beast which was for some reason frozen in place, perhaps realizing how much it just screwed up, half way between me and the monster she stopped and with a deadly serious look on her face she looked at me over her shoulder.

Ki: "You?"

Ky: "Uh, yeah?"

Ki: "While I grind this asshole down into a fine powder you go and get another tub of ice cream."

Ky: "But they don't have any more of your favorite flavor."

Ki: "Then…get my second favorite flavor."

Ky: "Okay."

Ki: "One more thing."

Ky: "Yeah?"

Ki: "Put some clothes on…you pervert."

Ky: "Huh?"

I looked down at myself to see that all of my clothes had burned off in the blast.

Ky: "Gah! I'm naked!"

Covering myself I ran back into the store while Kirino continued on, quickly looking through the aisles I found a small rack full of cheap, crappy clothes.

Ky: "Oh thank god."

{BOOOM}

Ky: "I thought I was going to have to walk home naked."

After putting on some new clothes I went back to the freezers and grabbed another thing of ice cream and again exited the store, once outside I saw that the monster had disappeared and in its place was a huge pile of sand which Kirino was walking down from. Once she was back on the pavement she walked over to me, grabbed the ice cream out of the bag and pulled a spoon out of nowhere to immediately dig into the cold treat.

Ki: "Mmmmm oh my gosh this is heaven."

Da: "Another job well done by Team Isamu."

Ki: "What are you talking about you coward? You were spending the entire battle hiding from that thing, I took it down single handedly."

Da: "It's not like anyone is going to know that, they'll just think we took it down as a team and with a kill this big my score is definitely going to go up."

Ki: "Grrr whatever, hey you let's go we're done."

Ky: "…Yeah."

She and I left the area heading home together.

Ki: "Jeez that guy seriously pisses me off, why can't we get someone with heat powers or something to knock him off that pedestal of his."

Ky: "You know maybe I can act as a witness and say that it was you that did all that."

Ki: "Oh yeah a family member of student hero acting as a witness to their actions, like anyone's going to believe that."

Ky: "…"

Ki: "Hey make yourself useful and change the temperature it's getting too hot."

Ky: "You don't think I'm hot? You know if I do that I'll just be making myself hotter than I already am."

Ki: "Che, why does everybody have to be so useless."

Ky: " _{sigh}_."

Feeling bad for my sister since she's been having a hard day I conceded and absorbed the surrounding heat in to my body causing the temperature to drop to a comfortable level but also causing me even more discomfort.

Ki: "…Thanks."

Ky: "Ugh no prob."

After several minutes of silently walking through the streets while I was on the verge of a heat stroke we finally made it back to the house, before entering I released all the heat I built up and walked inside to bathe in the frosty, cool, air conditioned atmosphere.

Ky&Ki: "We're home."

Ky: "Sweet merciful lord that feels good."

Without acknowledging me Kirino walked into the living room to greet our parents.

Ki: "Hi mom."

Yo: "Hey Kirino how was the fight?"

Ki: "I did everything, like usual."

Dai: "That Isamu boy has no shame."

Ki: "Yeah if his parents weren't so rich that jerk would be exposed for the fake he is, well whatever, here's the ice cream mom."

Yo: "Thank you dear, oh what happened to you Kyousuke? You're covered in soot."

Ky: "Uh, just got caught in the crossfire is all."

Yo: "I guess that explains your change of clothes, you did remember to pay for those right?"

Ky: "Yes ma'am."

Yo: "Good now you two get cleaned up before you dirty up the house."

Ky&Ki: "Yes ma'am."

We both went upstairs to our respective rooms but since I usually let Kirino go first I just sat down at my desk chair and began to read some manga, after finishing our baths mom called us down to dinner.

Yo: "So Kirino what's on the schedule for the week."

Ki: "Same old, same old, just training, studying, and sparring, and dealing with my crappy excuse of a partner, seriously when we were fighting that monster earlier today he tried to run off because his powers wouldn't work on it, I had to take it down all by myself."

Dai: "Kyousuke wasn't too much of a nuisance out there was he?"

Ki: "Nah he was just being an idiot as usual."

Ky: "Che."

Ki: "That is, uh…until he saved me."

Dai: "Hm."

Ky: "Pff!"

Ki: "Y-yeah during the battle I got a little distracted and the monster was about fire an energy beam at me, if it hit me I probably would have been seriously hurt, maybe even hospitalized for a couple of days but Kyousuke got in the way and blocked it for me."

Dai: "…"

Yo: "…"

The entire table was silent, after a minute mom and dad continued eating their food playing it off as if they didn't just hear all that and at the same time avoiding eye contact with the two of us.

Ky: " _{sigh}_ Thank you for the meal."

 _I finally do something useful and they won't even acknowledge it._

I got up from my seat, deposited my dishes and left for my room, the rest of the night I just listened to music and did some reading until I was called downstairs.

Yo: "Kyousuke come downstairs it's time to see Kirino off."

Ky: "Coming."

Kirino didn't live here with us, because she was such a high ranking student at the hero school not only did she get her own dorm near the campus but a super swanky one at that, it was practically a four-star apartment, so she didn't really bother staying here with us but she did come to visit every weekend.

Yo: "Okay sweetie have good week at school and make sure you eat well."

Ki: "Okay mom."

Dai: "And I better not hear about you messing around with any boys."

Ki: "Hehe yes dad."

I walked up to them and just stood there quietly while they bid their farewells for the week, I didn't really have anything to say.

Ki: "Alright there's the taxi, I'm off."

Yo: "Bye dear."

Dai: "Stay safe."

Ki: "Bye."

We all stood there at the entryway and watched Kirino get into the taxi but just as it pulled away she suddenly looked directly at me, our eyes connecting, while she had this thoughtful look on her face.

 _I wonder what that was all about._

The week went by as it usually did, I hung with Kouhei and Manami, kept up with my studies, yadda yadda yadda, and before I knew it Friday came around.

Ki: "I'm home!"

Ky: "Oh hey, welcome back."

Ki: "Where's mom and dad?"

Ky: "They went out to run some errands they'll be back in about an hour."

Ki: "I see, well that gives us plenty of time."

Ky: "Plenty of time for what?"

Without answering me she walked over to the bathroom, a minute later she came back out dressed in a white form-fitting t-shirt, a pair of red short shorts and her hair was tied in a ponytail.

Ki: "Alright come on."

Ky: "Wait where are we going?"

Ki: "Just come on."

I followed Kirino out of the house and once she reached the street she began to jog to the park as I reluctantly but obediently trailed behind her, after a couple of minutes of jogging we made it to the park entrance but unfortunately I was steps away from collapsing.

Ky: "Why _{gasp}_ did you bring us here? _{gasp}_."

Ki: "Because I need to talk to you about something."

Ky: "Why couldn't you have just _{gasp}_ told me back at the house?! _{wheeze}_."

Ki: "Because our talk involves something we're going to have to do at the park."

Ky: "Okay what is it then?"

Ki: "K-Kyousuke?"

 _She used my name._

With a look of nervous determination, she turned to me staring directly into my eyes.

Ki: "I want you to be my partner."

Ky: "…Huh?"

 **AN: Alright that ends that, please leave some feedback as I don't know whether I want to continue with this or not and I will see you in my next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys I decided to give this sample another chapter, still on the fence about continuing this fic but I thought I might as well put a little more into it before deciding, so here you go and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo.**

Ky: "Huh?"

Ki: "I want you to be my partner."

Ky: "Why me?"

Ki: "Because I'm tired of that asshole Daiki."

Ky: "You've already made that pretty clear."

Ki: "And now I want to make it clear to him."

Ky: "Kirino there's no way that's going to happen, first of all I have to be enrolled at your school in order to be your partner and in order to do that I would have to have powers that are capable of taking care of, at the very least, a category L threat in order to qualify. Second of all I also have to be within ten ranks of you in order for us to partner up which would mean I would have to outrank like two hundred and sixty something other students and given how useful my powers are you're pretty much asking for the impossible."

Ki: "Yeah, I know that."

Ky: "Besides even if by some miracle I did become your partner you'd probably just use me as a human shield."

Ki: "You are indestructible."

Ky: "Well that doesn't seem like it would make all the hard work worth it, plus my powers are totally useless in battle, there's no way they're going to let me in like this."

Ki: "That's because you're lazy."

Ky: "How does my laziness effect my powers?"

Ki: "Because a super-human's abilities are like a muscles, the more you work it out the stronger it becomes and right now your powers are atrophied, which is why we're here at the park, we're gonna be doing some special training to build you up."

Ky: "I don't think I want to do this, I'm pretty happy with just having a normal life, being a super hero sounds like a lot of work."

Ki: "Hm, so things get a little tough and little baby wants to give up?"

Ky: "Che, you know what? If that's how you're going to be I'm going home."

Ki: "…I see then I guess you can just let mom and dad continue to see you as a disappointment."

Ky: "Hmph, I honestly couldn't care less about what those two or anyone else thinks of me."

Ki: "So you don't care if everyone thinks you're a joke?"

Ky: "…"

Ki: "Can you honestly tell me you'd be comfortable living life like that? Having everyone look down on you for the rest of your life because you didn't want to better yourself."

Ky: "That's unavoidable living in your shadow."

Ki: "So you're going to blame me because you gave up and I couldn't help but become better than you?"

Ky: "…"

Ki: "I can see it in you, all that pent up anger and hatred, you're just itching to show mom and dad up, show everyone that you're not loser they think you are, you're just scared that you won't be able to do that, better to think "what if?" than to realize it could never be right?"

Ky: "…"

 _Why does this feel like some kind of threshold? Why do I feel like if I walk away right now it'll be the end of everything? I really just want to go back home and enjoy the rest of my weekend, but now I really just want to stay._

Ki: "So what's it going to be? Are you going to chicken out like always or are you actually going to do something?"

Ky: "…Fine."

Ki: "Hm?"

Ky: "I'll do it."

Ki: "R-really?!"

Ky: "Yeah but not because of all that stuff you said, I'm only doing this so I can run your ass over and wipe that smug grin off your face once I surpass you."

Ki: "Haha we'll see about that."

Ky: "So what do we do first?"

Ki: "Give me a second to unwind myself, I've been tense all day worrying if I'd be able to convince you or not."

Ky: "Well don't take too long I'm actually starting to get excited about this."

Ki: "You better enjoy that while you can because once we start you'll be wanting to give up at every turn."

Ky: "Is it really that bad?"

Ki: "At first but once you get used to it you'll actually start to enjoy it."

Ky: "How long does it take to get used to it?"

Ki: "A few weeks maybe a month, are you sure you're going to be able to last that long?"

Ky: "…Y-yeah, YEAH, I'm not going to give up, I'm finally going to make something of my dead end life!"

Ki: "Alright calm down spaz, now before we start let's do some stretches."

Ky: "Right."

[Minutes later]

Ky: " _{gasp}_ I can't _{gasp}_ go {gasp} any further _{gasp}_."

Ki: "Jeez, we only ran three hundred feet."

Ky: "My heart _{gasp}_ my heart can't go on."

Ki: "Didn't think you'd be this out of shape, oh well I guess you are a work in progress."

Ky: "Grandma is that you?"

Ki: "Alright five-minute break, just don't go into the light idiot."

Kirino dragged me into the grass just off of the walking path and left to get some drinks.

Ki: "Here I got you a Materade, I didn't know what flavor you liked so I got you Punch."

Ky: "Thanks."

Kirino leaned up against a nearby tree and began to sip at her drink, not at all looking phased at the exercise we just did, I sat myself up next to her, my legs were still screaming.

Ky: "So when am I supposed to enroll?"

Ki: "We have until two weeks before the end of summer vacation to apply so that's only a couple of months, then there's the re-ranking tournament held at the start of the year."

Ky: "Is that the only chance I'll get to rank up?"

Ki: "No, duels can be held throughout the year but it has to be officially recognized by a teacher and has to take place after classes have ended."

Ky: "What happens if I win?"

Ki: "If the other student has a higher rank than you then you gain their rank while they drop down one and they have to give you fifty school credits, if they are a lower rank then there is no rank change but you still receive fifty credits."

Ky: "What are school credits for?"

Ki: "It's just a currency that can only be used on campus to buy food, school supplies and other things."

Ky: "…I have a lot of work ahead of me, I'm starting to wonder if all of this is just pointless."

Ki: "Why do you always have to be so negative when things get difficult, it may seem hard now but you just have to keep pushing yourself, you have to learn not to give up so easily idiot."

Ky: "Yeah, after all the idea of you finally eating my dust is just too tempting for me to throw in the towel."

Ki: "Good, keep running with that in your head and you'll qualify in no time."

Ky: "Alright I'm fully recovered now, let's keep going."

Ki: "Finally, come on we still have a few miles to go."

Ky: "Uh, miles?"

We continued the run and I collapsed several more times, I seriously wanted to give up and go home but each time I made that thought a feeling of utter misery went through me that wouldn't go away until I banished those thoughts from my mind. So I just got back up and kept running, almost like I was running away from something, she finally lead me to a grassy hill overlooking the pond.

Ki: "Okay that took a little longer than I expected but we got it done."

Ky: "Thank goodness."

Ki: "Are you able to move?"

Ky: "Yeah…Uh."

Ki: "Dead legs?"

Ky: "Yeah."

Ki: "Crap, I was hoping you'd at least be strong enough to do the next part."

Ky: "Hehe so I guess you're going to have to carry me home right?"

Ki: "Hmm, nope."

Kirino then began to walk towards the park entrance.

Ky: "W-wait, Kirino you can't just leave me here!"

Ki: "Consider dragging yourself back as part of your training, see you at the house dum-dum."

Ky: "Kirino?!...Kirino?!"

She walked out of sight and I was stuck there on the ground.

Ky: "…What did I get myself into?"

With no other choice I began to drag myself along the pathway, people staring at me as I went, I was halfway to the park entrance when I heard someone laughing at me and I turned to see Kirino hiding behind a tree.

Ki: "Hahahaha!"

Ky: "Did you really just wait here so you could laugh at my embarrassment?"

Ki: "Kind of but then I realized it's getting pretty hot and I need my personal AC unit to cool me down."

Ky: "You bitch."

Ki: "Hey I'm giving you a lift back home aren't I? So be grateful."

Ky: "I'll show you grateful."

Kirino easily picked me up and threw me over her shoulder, not wanting to get thrown off I cooled the air around us.

Ki: "How surprised do you think mom and dad are going to be when they hear that you're training with me?"

Ky: "Let's not tell them, I want to reach my goal first and drop this on them the moment they least expect it, to make sure it has an impact."

Ki: "Jeez you sure are spiteful, be careful or that might turn you into a villain."

Ky: "Could you really blame me if that does happen?"

Ki: "Yes, only weaklings let themselves succumb to the anger they feel towards others, are you really so weak to let that happen to you?"

Ky: "…No."

Ki: "Good."

She carried me through the street, the sun getting lower in the sky, even though I was burning up and my entire body ached from the training it was actually pretty nice. We finally made it back to the house.

Ki: "You feel okay enough to walk?"

Ky: "Yeah."

Ki: "Okay then."

Ky: "Oof, hey you didn't have to drop me like that."

Ki: "Stop whining, now remember to get plenty of rest for tomorrow."

Ky: "Uh, what are we doing tomorrow?"

Ki: "Don't worry you big baby, we're just going to focus on some mental training, trust me you'll be in way too much pain to do anything physical."

Ky: "Definitely not looking forward to that."

We entered the house and made our greetings.

Ky&Ki: "We're home!"

Kirino went to the living room to greet our parents while I went upstairs to clean up and the night went on as usual, dinner, TV and bedtime. The next day I was awoken by a loud sound.

 _{BIIIIIIIIIIIP}_

Ky: "AH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ki: "Ahahahahahaha!"

I looked at the side of my bed to see Kirino laughing her ass off, I couldn't hear her since I was temporarily deaf, while she held an air horn in her hand, pissed off at her prank I attempted to get up and tackle her but then I fell to the ground in pain.

Ky: "Aaaaah, crap, crap, that hurts."

Ki: "Hehe you okay down there?"

Ky: "So much pain."

Ki: "Alright stop whining, here I brought you some cooling packs."

Ky: "What?!"

Kirino dropped a bag full of strap on coolant packs next to me.

Ky: "Wow, uh, thanks."

Ki: "Can't have you backing out now because you couldn't handle the pain."

I wrapped the packs around my legs and back, the pain immediately left my body, Kirino then pulled out some mats and placed them parallel to each other.

Ki: "Alright time for the next part of the training, here take this bottle of water."

Ky: "What do I do with this?"

Ki: "Your powers are thermal based, so you need a temperature sensitive item to focus them through."

Kirino pulled a metal rod out of the bag and sat on the mat close to the wall.

Ky: "So since your power is super strength you need an incredibly strong item to focus it through."

Ki: "Heh, looks like you are a little smart, yeah I used to do this with a piece of rebar but I had to upgrade to this special steel alloy made in south Korea, it's the only thing that gives me a challenge."

Ky: "Whoa that stuff must be strong."

Ki: "Okay I'm going out later which doesn't give us much time so let's start."

Ky: "Yeah."

Ki: "Alright now close your eyes, clear your mind, hold the bottle with both hands and imagine the energy draining out of it and into your body."

I focused and felt the bottle begin to cool in my hand, while I could hear the creaking of metal from where Kirino sat, after a while Kirino stopped to check my progress.

Ki: "Hm, it's cold and there's a few ice crystals."

Ky: "I was able to do that before."

Ki: "Well it's all about baby steps, we keep doing this and eventually you'll be able to freeze this thing solid, okay now let's reverse things."

Kirino sat back down on her mat and picked up the rod that is now in the shape of a coil.

Ki: "Now close your eyes again and this time imagine energy flowing from you and into the bottle."

Again I focused and this time the bottle began to heat up, after a while I felt the bottle began to shake a bit and the plastic began to bend in my hands, the sound of the bubbling caused Kirino to stop and check my progress.

Ki: "Wow it's actually starting to boil some and plastic is bent."

Ky: "I wasn't able to do that before, usually I could only bring water to a simmer."

Ki: "See I told you you'd get better, okay I have to go now but I want you to keep doing this while I'm gone."

Ky: "Yeah alright."

The next few weeks went on like this, exercise and meditation, most of it I had to do on my own since Kirino was only here during the weekend and every day the thought of giving up went through my head, that none of this was worth it, but I would always get that feeling of misery when I thought that. So I just kept pushing myself even when Kirino wasn't there to kick me in the pants and, like Kirino said, I eventually got used to it, heck I began to enjoy it, my body felt lighter, cleaner and everything just felt great. It's Saturday and right now Kirino and I are just finishing up our regular ability meditation at the park.

Ki: "Wow almost frozen through, if we keep this up you might actually gain a few ranks at the tournament."

Ky: "What rank did you think I would get before?"

Ki: "Well including me there's currently 243 student's enrolled and as of now 56 others have passed their qualification tests so by the end of summer that would make 299 and that would make you the 300th student, so yeah rank 300."

Ky: "You expected me to be the lowest ranking?"

Ki: "Well yeah, your powers aren't that incredible, at least not right now."

Ky: "We still have a few more weeks till the dead line."

Ki: "Yeah, maybe it's about time we turn the dial up on our training."

 _{Bzzzt Bzzzt}_

Ki: "Hm? Crap, there's a monster attack at the local bank."

Ky: "What should I do?"

Ki: "Go on ahead home that's it for the training today."

Ky: "Okay then."

Kirino ran off towards the bank and I made my way to the house.

 **Kirino's POV**

Still dressed in my work out clothes I ran towards the bank, when I got there I could see Daiki waiting for me and a giant lion like monster had its head stuck through the smashed up entrance to the bank.

Da: "Hey there sweet stuff, I like the outfit."

Ki: "Shut the hell up Daiki, so what's the situation?"

Da: "It appears that a Juicer Bug infected lion escaped from the zoo and chased a bunch of people into the bank, thankfully since the area has been evacuated they're the only ones in there."

Ki: "Wait, I thought the Juicer Bug was wiped out."

Da: "I thought so too but you can see all the signs right there on its body, this guy is infected."

Ki: "Well this should be easy enough, you freeze it and I'll smash it."

Da: "Sounds like a plan."

We both ran to the beast, Daiki stopped aimed his hand at it and froze it completely, once that was done I jumped into the air and slammed my fist down into its back causing it to shatter like a glass figure.

 _{CRACK}_

Ki: "That was easy."

Da: "Good, now I can get back to my shows."

When we were about to head back we saw a bunch of people in black outfits run out of the bank with a bunch of large duffle bags and towards a van we didn't notice was parked at the side of the building.

Ki: "Hey get back here!"

I ran towards them and was fast enough to grab one guy and throw him to the ground but the others were able to get to the van fortunately Daiki was able to freeze the tires before it could get away.

Da: "Hehe not today criminal scum!"

?: "Kensuke use it now!"

I looked back at the guy on the ground and he pulled out a syringe full of green fluid which he began to inject into his neck, he began to spasm and he seemed to grow bigger then within seconds his body expanded massively. When he finally stopped growing he stood up to twenty feet with ten-foot-wide shoulders, all his clothes were torn up along his own skin and his eyes looked unfocused, I stood there in shock before I finally came to my senses.

Ki: "…Daiki freeze it now!"

 _{SMACK}_

After I had said that the juicer punched me sending me flying at near sonic speed into the building across the street.

 _{SMASH}_

Da: "Holy crap."

As fast as he could Daiki incased the juicer in ice while I climbed my way out of the pile of rubble I was in.

Ki: "Damn that actually hurt, I think my arm is broken."

Before I had time to recover the ice around the juicer began to crack before it smashed its way out, once it was free it looked to Daiki and began to charge at him but before he could reach him I shoulder charged it out of the way and into a building causing the entire thing to collapse on top of it.

 _{SMASH}{Crumble}_

Ki: "Daiki I need you to…"

I looked to where Daiki once stood to see that he was no longer there.

Ki: "Of course, I better call for some back up."

I reached into my pocket for my phone only to feel I smashed to pieces, I then looked up to the observational drone and began to wave but it seemed nonreactive.

 _Dammit that bastard isn't even paying attention._

I then heard the juicer punch his way out of the collapsed building and I turned to look it in the face.

Ki: "…Whelp looks like this might be it…later Kyousuke."

 **Kyousuke's POV**

I walked the streets almost halfway home just enjoying some music from my mp3 player when I was suddenly overcome with a weird feeling, my hair stood on end, my heartbeat began to quicken and I my mind was flooded with the thought that Kirino was in trouble.

 _What is this? What the hell is going on?_

Feeling worried I rolled with these emotions and began to run towards the bank, when I made it there I saw Kirino standing in front of a giant, hulking, humanoid creature, she looked a little beat up, her arm looked broken and she had a weird look on her face. The creature then raised one enormous arm, reacting quickly, I ran to her and pushed her out of the way causing the creature to smash me into the ground instead.

{SMASH}

Ki: "Kyousuke?"

The creature lifted its fist off of me, again lifting for another strike.

Ky: "Kirino are you okay?"

{SMASH}

Seeing her chance Kirino quickly got up from the ground and kneed the monster in the arm as hard as she could, causing it to break.

Ki: "Payback shithead!"

The creature staggered, holding it's arm in pain, giving Kirino another opening to kick it square in the chest and straight into a building.

Ki: "Haah, thanks for the distraction Kyousuke."

Ky: "No problem, K-Kirino your arm is broken!"

Ki: "It's just dislocated alright so calm down."

Ky: "You need to get out of here you can't be fighting like this."

Ki: "Yeah, plus I need to call in for some help, you think you can distract it long enough?"

Ky: "Yeah, now get going."

Before Kirino could escape the creature seemed to materialize behind her and had its fist drawn back for a punch but before it could strike I pushed Kirino out of the way again taking the blow which planted me into the remnants of an already collapsed building.

{SMACK}{CRASH}

Ki: "Kyousuke!"

I climbed out of the debris and ran at the beast, it made another swing at me but I dodged at the last second and wrapped my arms around it's wrist.

Ky: "Kirino go now!"

She came back to her senses and began to run as fast as she could, the monster began to swing me around with incredible force hitting me against everything until I finally lost my grip and flew into ruined wall. I got up and saw the creature snap its broken arm back into place before lunging at me and giving me a powerful uppercut that sent me flying hundreds of feet straight up, then it jumped into the air next to me smacked me back to the ground with both fists.

{SMACK}{CRASH}

My impact created a large crater in the pavement, I got back up and stared down the beast when it landed next to me.

Ky: "Is that all you got you prick?!"

In response it wrapped its fist around my body and began to repeatedly punch me into the ground.

Ky: "Hehe my grandma hits harder than you!"

Frustrated that I wasn't dead yet it again began fisting me into the ground then it grabbed me by my leg and began smacking me against everything, a telephone pole, the sidewalk, onto a car's hood and finally it threw with immense force right at Kirino.

Ky: "Kirino look out!"

{CRASH}

Ki: "Aaaaah!"

I crashed into the pavement just under Kirino launching her several meters forward into wall and shattering the pavement within thirty feet of me, buried in dirt I was dazed and couldn't seem to get my bearings, the beast caught up and seeing that I was incapacitated it aimed its sights on Kirino and began to walk towards her.

Ki: "Ow, {gasp}."

It stood in front of her with a dead stare and raised its fist to deal the killing blow, Kirino could only sit there in fear and in pain.

Ki: "Kyousuke, help me."

Ky: "{gasp}."

Her voice penetrated the earth above me causing something to resonate in my chest then everything went black.

 **Kirino's POV**

There I sat, having made my final plea for life, I readied myself for what was about to happen.

Ki: "At least he tried."

Just as the juicer brought it's arm down I heard a low, loud boom and the next thing I knew there stood Kyousuke his right arm folded over his head blocking the giant fist, he stared down at me, his irises seemed to be generating an electric blue glow and his face was completely blank. Seeing that I was okay he then quickly unfolded his arm causing the juicer's fist to fly up into the are making stagger backwards and with an impossible amount of strength he turned around and punched in the stomach sending it instantly crashing through half a mile of buildings.

Ki: "Whoa."

I looked at him in awe and then notice that the ground beneath his feet was completely undamaged which was perplexing but before I could say anything Kyousuke started to walk towards the beast as it began to lift itself from the rubble. It looked really irritated and charged at Kyousuke, once it got close to him it attempted to punch him but when it connected to his face nothing happened, no smash, no shockwave, no cratering, Kyousuke didn't even budge.

Ki: " _{blush}_ That's so cool."

It punched him again and again until it was beating Kyousuke with a flurry of punches before finally clenching both of its hands together and smashed them onto Kyousuke's head as hard as it could, but still nothing. It was then that Kyousuke made his move and swung his hand up chopping both of the juicer's hands clean off, then he drew his arm back for a punch and in seconds completely froze everything within a two hundred foot radius except for me and the juicer, finally he thrust his arm forward and connected with the juicer's stomach. For a second nothing happened then suddenly a hole appeared in its stomach before its entire upper body splattered backwards spray-painting everything behind it in red and a powerful blast of air tore through everything a thousand feet ahead leaving nothing but piles of debris. The lower half of the juicer that was left then began to spray blood before falling backwards on the ground, then Kyousuke turned to me, the glow in his eyes disappeared and it looked like he was back in control but he doesn't seem recall the previous events.

Ky: "Huh? What just happened?"

Ki: "Kyousuke."

Ky: "Kirino? What are you still doing here?! I told you to go get help!"

Ki: "Do you not remember what you just did?"

Ky: "What are you talking about?"

Ki: "Look behind you."

Kyousuke turned around to see the devastation he had caused, the path of destruction went almost half a mile, three hundred feet of which was covered in the juicer's blood and entrails, he then looked down to see the giant hands and lower half of the juicer lying on the frozen ground still leaking blood.

Ky: "What happened here? Did you do this?"

I shook my head in denial.

Ky: "Then did I…"

Ki: "Y-yeah, Kyousuke you have super strength! Maybe even supreme level super strength!"

Ky: "Kirino you have to be pulling my leg or something because there is no way I could've done this."

Ki: "I saw it with my own eyes Kyousuke, you sent it flying through all those buildings with one hit and totally obliterated it with the second."

Ky: "And why is the ground frozen?"

Ki: "You did that before your second hit, I don't know why you did that but it somehow greatly increased the power of your punch."

Ky: "Kirino that's enough, ugh my head hurts I'm…I'm going home, gah!"

As Kyousuke turned to head home he slipped on the ice and fell onto his back.

Ky: "Ow."

Ki: "Pffhahahaha, ah!"

I ended up slipping too but I couldn't stop laughing.

Ki: "Hahahaha!"

Ky: "What are you laughing about? You slipped too."

Ki: "Haha, I just realized…I almost died!"

Ky: "I'm not sure that's really something to laugh about."

I ignored him and just continued to laugh at the situation.

 _I was on the verge of death and my clumsy goof of a brother comes in and saves my life, now in the aftermath of his epic battle I end up slipping on the ice patch he created._

Ky: "Yeah you definitely don't sound like you've just lost your mind."

Ki: "Hehe shut up idiot."

Ky: "Alright let's go home before you end up pulling a cat's head off."

Ki: "Hahaha! Haaah, uh hey?"

Ky: "Yeah?"

Ki: "Carry me."

Ky: " _{Sigh}_ Fine."

Kyousuke squatted down allowing me to climb onto his back.

Ky: "You ready?"

Ki: "Yeah."

Ky: "Okay up we go."

Ki: "Whee haha."

Ky: "Jeez what's up with you?"

Ki: "I just feel really happy right now."

Ky: "Well tone it down some you're creeping me out."

Ki: "Hey don't call me creepy you jerk."

 _{Smack}_

Ky: "Ow, hey watch it! You know I can drop you any time I want right?"

Ki: "Alright I'll behave, now take me home I'm exhausted."

Ky: "No, I'm taking you to the hospital to get that arm of yours looked at."

Ki: "Hmhm, oh is my big brother worried about me?"

Ky: "Shut it."

 **Kyousuke's POV**

The next day Kirino and I were sitting on the couch watching TV and Daiki's face was all over the news, everyone praising his victory over the category M juicer monsters and calling him a prodigy hero.

Ky: "Heh, so you were pulling my-"

 _{Crackle}_

Ki: "Grrr, that bastard!"

At seeing Daiki claim the credit once again Kirino crushed the remote in her right hand.

Ky: "K-Kirino calm down, maybe you just imagined all that stuff happening."

Ki: "No, it's one thing taking credit for my victories but now he's gone too far, go put on your workout clothes Kyousuke we're going out!"

Ky: "Are you sure we should be training with your broken arm?"

Ki: "We only have a few more weeks until the deadline so there's no time to waste, SO GET UP OFF YOUR ASS AND GET MOVING MAGOT!"

Ky: "Y-yes ma'am!"

I quickly got off the couch and ran to my room to get dressed for training.

 _Jeez what's up with her? She's not usually this pissed off when Daiki does this kind of stuff._

I then noticed the bottle of water I used for meditation sitting on my desk.

 _I wonder if my powers have progressed some after that battle._

I went over, picked up the bottle and focused on removing the energy, I suddenly felt a cold sting causing me to drop the bottle, I looked at it lying on the floor and was surprised to see that not only was the water completely frozen but the entire bottle was covered in frost and emitting a small amount of mist.

Ky: "Whoa, did I just do that? ...Maybe she wasn't kidding."

 **AN: And that ends part two, I'm actually starting to enjoy writing this, though I just enjoy writing in general so don't feel bad for me if you don't like it, so maybe in the next update I'll give this fic an official name, so see you then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, alright, alright everyone here's chapter 3 of my little hero fic, I hope you enjoy.**

Ky: "Hm, Juicer bug, a mutated virus related to the Rabies virus that, along with super-humans and monsters, was created during one of the nights of falling stars, the fourth one to be specific which occurred in 1995. Those effected by the virus which include animals and humans are simply referred to as Juicer monsters or just Juicers, the name derives from the derogatory term for steroid abusers since the effects of the virus include extreme aggression, loss of cognition and extreme muscle growth. It was only months after the virus was first discovered that it began to wreak havoc throughout the world especially in places where the Rabies virus was already quite prevalent, it was deemed a category T and potential cat. A threat and by 1997 all natural sources of the Juicer bug were completely eradicated. The only remnants of the virus that remain are more dangerous, mutated, weaponized versions currently circulating in the black market that make massive muscle growth almost instantaneous and can even bend the victims mind to follow commands…holy crap."

Ki: "Alright break time is over."

It's been a few weeks since the fight with the Juicer monster, which I was just researching on my phone, Kirino's broken arm had healed in only a few days, summer vacation had already started but we didn't want to waste any time playing around so we spent every day together just training. She was amazed at my progress, she thinks I might even be on Daiki's level and if I could hone my heating ability I would beat him and the other students easily, though she was unsure how I would do against his brother Aoi, she told me that even though they always tied in duels she knew Aoi held back for just that reason and they would be able to share top rank. Though after the Juicer battle Kirino had attempted to make me do some super strength training but we quickly found out that I was completely incapable of bending metal or bench-pressing more than a hundred pounds so we just gave up on that for now. We only have until the day after tomorrow for the application deadline, right now Kirino and I are at the park just doing our daily routine.

Ki: "Just a few more miles to go."

Ky: "Got it."

We continued our run but a few minutes in I began to hear an upbeat American sounding song playing from an invisible source ahead of us.

Ki: "Hehe, what are you two doing?"

Sa: "Ah, it seems we have been discovered."

Ru: "She's smarter than she appears, though it seems the other one is still rather clueless."

Ky: "I know it's you two, come on uncloak yourselves."

Ru: "Very well."

Almost as if from beneath an invisible sheet Kirino's classmates, Saori and Ruri, appeared.

Ki: "What are you guys doing here?"

Sa: "We thought it would be nice to play some motivational music for Kyousuke's final day of training before he applies for the Chiba Hero Academy."

Saori Makishima, power: physical expansion (She can expand her body up to two hundred feet tall by reconfiguring the subatomic particles of fluid or gaseous matter into materials she can use to expand and strengthen her body), Side Effect: Reinforced Skeleton (her skeleton is naturally infused with strengthening materials so it doesn't break when she expands), she is rank 27th in CHA.

Ru: "Though we wanted to do it in a way that wouldn't distract him."

Ruri Gokou, power: Light manipulation (she can bend light to make herself and anything she touches with her hands completely invisible, make a small area totally dark and even focus light into powerful lasers), Side Effect: Sonar (she is able to see with sound since she becomes blind whenever she uses her cloaking or dark field abilities) along with her power she has been trained with high class martial artists with the skills to down bigger and stronger enemies, she is rank 19th in CHA.

Ky: "I am actually really nervous."

Ki: "That's why we're taking the day off tomorrow, so you can relax and forget about your anxiety."

Ky: "If you say so, by the way what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

Ki: "We'll be going to the summer festival being held here in the evening, you can use the rest of the day however you want."

Ky: "That does sound like fun."

Sa: "And we'll each be showcasing our yukata for our master Kyousuke."

Ru: "Did you have to say it like that?"

Ki: "Well I think we can cut the run short, how about we do the meditation and end the training for today."

Ky: "Sounds good."

Sa: "Ooh, a chance to observe Kirino's mental training, mind if we watch?"

Ki: "Sure but today's meditation is going to be a bit different."

Ky: "How so?"

Ki: "Follow me."

We followed Kirino through the park until we reached the pond.

Ki: "Alright I want you to freeze this."

Ky: "Freeze what?"

Ki: "The pond, obviously idiot."

Ky: "W-wait you want me to freeze the entire pond?!"

Ky: "Yes."

Sa: "Ah, that would be amazing."

Ru: "Hm, a true test of your ability."

Ky: "I don't think I can freeze something this big."

Ki: "If you can't at least do this then there's no hope of you passing the qualification test."

Ky: "…Couldn't hurt to try I guess, there's nobody in the water is there."

Ki: "Who would want to swim dirty pond water, besides it's against park rules to swim."

Ky: "Okay then."

I walked to the edge of the pond, placed my hand into the water, closed my eyes and began to concentrate, I felt the water begin to cool, after a couple of minutes it got so cold my hand began to sting and I attempted to pull it out but it was stuck.

Ky: "Huh?"

Ki: "Whoa."

Sa: "So cool."

Ru: "Amazing."

Before me was the completely frozen pond.

Ky: "Holy crap."

Ki: "I think you froze it all the way to the bottom."

Sa: "It's like an ice skating rink."

Ky: "My hand's stuck."

Ki: "Do you feel hot or anything."

Ky: "Strangely no, with the amount of heat I just took in I would've usually passed out by now but I'm only feeling a little stuffy."

Ki: "Hm, it seems your endurance has increased as well and all that built up heat energy gives me an idea."

Kirino then grabbed my trapped arm and broke it out of the ice.

Ki: "I want you to try something."

Ky: "What?"

Ki: "Hold your hand up and aim your palm at the center of the pond."

Ky: "Okay."

Ki: "Now I want you to concentrate like we usually do in meditation, focus all that built up energy at the center of your hand imagine it accumulating into a ball."

Ky: "Okay."

I focused and felt the heat in my hand rise until it started to hurt, when I felt the air moving around weirdly, I got curious and opened my eyes to see heat tendrils violently whipping about my hand almost like a see-through flame.

Sa: "Wow what a cool trick."

Ru: "It's kind of mesmerizing."

Ki: "Hey idiot don't lose focus yet!"

Ky: "Ah, but this really hurts."

Ki: "Try to bear it a little longer, come on keep focusing!"

Ky: "Owowowowow."

Ki: "Saori, Ruri get back!"

 _{FWOOOM}_

Just as they got a good distance away I lost my focus and the ball of heat popped releasing a powerful explosion of hot air that knocked me and Kirino several feet backwards.

Ky: "Ahhh! Hot hot hot!"

Ki: "Whoa that felt like taking a heat gun to the face."

I jumped onto the ice face first to cool down my steaming face.

Ky: "Damn that hurt."

I got up and looked back to where I stood and saw a fifteen-foot circle of dead steaming grass, Kirino was over by her bag wiping her steaming face with a cold wet towel.

Sa: "Looks like that could use some work."

Ru: "But if he keeps practicing it could eventually become a special move of his."

Ki: "Yeah but that's going to have to wait till later, still I think you're ready, with this kind of power you'll definitely pass qualifications, maybe even make it to the top ten."

Ky: "I don't know about top ten."

Ki: "Daiki is technically second rank and you're already more powerful than he is."

Ky: "More powerful?"

Ki: "Well yeah, your able to do everything he can and more."

Ky: "You know I've been kind of wondering; how did Daiki make it to co-top-rank?"

Sa: "Well one reason is that since CHA isn't that famous of a school most of the students have either super strength or super speed, you know average powers, and they're pretty easy for him to beat if he just freezes them."

Ru: "And out of the rest nobody has heat based powers so he just freezes them too."

Ky: "I see, so your saying most of the other students are just pushovers."

Ki: "Well yeah, did you really expect CHA to be filled to the brim with nothing but overpowered students? With your power you'll easily make it to the top one hundred, it's actually kind of hard to believe just a couple of months ago I thought you'd get the lowest rank."

Ky: "Heh, now your big brother going to become a big strong superhero and when I graduate I might just make you my sidekick."

Ki: "…"

In a flash Kirino immediately had me on the ground with her foot on my head, my face in the dirt and my arm stretched up into the air behind me.

Ki: "Do you mind saying that again?"

Ky: "Owowow, I'm sorry! Uncle! Uncle!"

Ki: "Hmph, that's what I thought."

Ky: "Ah that hurts."

Ru: "Why must you be so ruthless with your brother?"

Ki: "Who else is going to keep that head of his from inflating."

Sa: "Hmhm every moment with the two of you tis comparable to a television comedy."

Ki: "Alright you can leave now, training's done for today."

Ky: "But what about the pond? I think we might get in trouble if we leave it frozen."

Ki: "Then just reheat it."

Ky: "Did you not just see me release all the heat I had taken from it in that dud blast?"

Ki: "Oh yeah I forgot about that."

Ru: "You really just forgot about that?"

Ky: "And it's going to take me a while to thaw it with just the heat in the air."

Ki: "Hmm…hey bitch cat you think you can focus the sunlight onto him."

Ru: "As you wish."

Ruri stood in front of me and almost like a magnifying glass she focused the sunlight onto me and I was able to start building up heat.

Ky: "You know Ruri if I ever do become a pro hero maybe we could become partners, our powers work really well together."

Ru: " _{Blush}_ You really thinks so?"

Ki: "Ahem did you forget that you already have a partner."

Ky: "But we're only going to be partners until we graduate, besides do you really want to have to deal with your annoying big brother all the time?"

Ki: "…Idiot."

Sa: "Hehe, poor Kiririn."

Ky: "Okay Ruri that's enough."

After feeling I had gotten enough heat I walked over to the pond, placed my hand on the frozen surface and within a couple of minutes the ice was completely melted.

Ki: "Okay that's done, you can go ahead home, I have to stay and talk with these two about something."

Ky: "Alright I'll see you girls later."

I left the park and started down the path home but when I rounded a corner I hear a familiar voice behind me.

Ko: "Hey Kyousuke?!"

Ky: "Oh hey Kouhei."

Ko: "Hey man did you just finish with your training?"

Ky: "Yeah, you want to hang out or something?"

Ko: "Sorry I can't, I was just on my way to go meet with my soccer teammates to do some summer practice."

Ky: "That's too bad."

Ko: "So you're really going to apply to CHA huh?"

Ky: "Yeah, the day after tomorrow, Kirino says I have a good chance of passing."

Ko: "Man with you changing schools Manami is going to be pretty bummed out."

Ky: "And you won't be?"

Ko: "Nah, I just hang out with you cause your plainness makes me look better by comparison."

Ky: "Hehe, well don't be too sad, I'll be able to come visit you guys during the weekend."

Ko: "That's good at least, hey have you already been to the campus?"

Ky: "No but I did ask Kirino about it, she says it's not really that different from a regular school."

Ko: "Heh that's disappointing, thought they'd have something cool like robots or force fields or something."

Ky: "You watch too many action movies."

Ko: "Hehe."

Ky: "So you think you'll be free tomorrow? My sister is letting me take the day off of training, so you, me and Manami can hang out."

Ko: "Sounds good, one final day of hanging with us before you set sail for new horizons."

Ky: "You make it sound like I'm going to the other side of the planet."

Ko: "Well anyway I'll see you later."

Ky: "See you."

Before parting we raised our arms for a fist bump but the moment we made contact a small jolt of static shocked him.

Ko: "Ah! Hey."

Ky: "Hehe sorry."

Kouhei left and I continued my way to the house.

[The Next Day]

Ky: " _{streeeeetch}_ Ah, finally a whole day off, so what do you guys want to do?"

Ko: "How about we go to the arcade."

Ma: "That's sounds nice."

Ky: "Yeah, do we have enough money? I found a couple thousand yen on the pavement the other day."

Ko: "My parents gave me five thousand for cleaning the gutters."

Ma: "I have a few thousand from working at my parent's bakery."

Ky: "Great sounds like a day at the arcade it is."

 _{Bzzt}_

Ky: "Hm? A text? From Kirino?"

|Which color do you prefer? Pink or red?|

Ko: "What'd she say?"

Ky: "I don't know, just something about if I like pink or red better."

Ma: "Maybe she's asking you for advice on an outfit."

Ky: "She's never done that before, but if that's the case then pink would look best on her."

|Pink|

Ky: "Okay let's go."

We left our meeting spot and made our way to the arcade, once there we bought some tokens and Kouhei and I decided to face off in a fighting game while Manami offered to get us drinks.

Ko: "Alright you ready for this?"

Ky: "No!"

Ko: "Ultimate…COMBO!"

Ky: "Nooo!"

Ko: "Oh yeah! The champion wins again!"

Ky: "Am I ever going to beat you?"

Ko: "Don't feel too bad about it bro."

Ma: "I have the drinks!"

Ky: "Thanks Manami."

Ko: "Yeah thanks."

We took our drinks and gulped them down.

Ko: "Ah, the best part about summer, the heat makes cold things more enjoyable."

Ky: "Yeah as soon as I'm finished applying for CHU I'm going to the beach and I'm buying a ton of snow cones."

Ma: "That does sound nice."

Ko: "Yeah, plus there's all the hotties in bikinis, I'd like to get me some of that."

Ma: "Ooh, Kouhei stop being so dirty."

Ko: "Hehehe."

Ky: "Honestly I wouldn't mind seeing some girls in bikinis."

Ma: "Eh?!"

 _I wonder what Kirino looks like in a bikini…why does that thought make me feel funny?_

The rest of the day we spent together just having fun as friends and making plans for the rest of the summer given that I won't need to train as much anymore. I invited them to join me and the others at the summer festival, Manami agreed but Kouhei said he had to do something for his sister.

Ky: "Okay, all dressed time to get going."

I exited my room and went over to knock on Kirino's door.

Ky: "Kirino are you ready?"

Ki: "No, just go ahead of me, I'll meet you there."

Ky: "Come on Kirino it's easier if we go together and I doubt it takes that long to put on a yukata."

Ki: "Yeah but…I have to do a bunch of other girl stuff to get ready and it's going to take me a while to finish, just wait for me at the park entrance."

Ky: " _{sigh}_ Fine just don't keep me waiting alright?"

Ki: "Alright just go and I better find you waiting at the entrance or else I'll kick your ass as soon as I find you."

Ky: "Yeah yeah."

Once again conceding to Kirino's demands I went downstairs and exited the house to make my way to the park which glowed with the light of dozens of lanterns, food stands and game booths, once there I leaned against some railing. After a couple minutes the smell of all the delicious food was starting to make me impatient, I was tempted to just abandon my post and get some takoyaki or a corn dog but it was then that I heard Manami, dressed in her dark blue yukata.

Ma: "Hey Kyou!"

Ky: "Ah, hey Manami, I thought you were already in."

Ma: "I had a little trouble finding my yukata but what are you doing out here? Are you waiting for someone?"

Ky: "Yeah I promised my little sister I'd wait for her at the park entrance while she finished getting ready, she didn't want to have to go through the trouble of finding me in the crowd."

Ma: "I see; d-do you mind if I wait with you out here?"

Ky: "Nah, go on ahead in, you'd just get bored waiting here with me."

Ma: "No I insist, besides the festival wouldn't be as fun without you."

Ky: "…I-I guess you have a point."

For the next few minutes we waited there together just chatting until a sudden chill went up my spine as I sensed a menacing presence nearby and I turned to see Kirino standing several feet away starring daggers at me, she was dressed in a pink yukata with red flowers and her hair was in a short messy pony tail. I could practically see the dark aura emanating from her as she looked at me in anger and, like only she was able to do, she made me fear for my life.

Ky: "Uh, h-hey Kirino."

Ma: "Hi Kirino."

Without saying a word, she immediately walked over to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me over behind a street light.

Ki: "Kyousuke can you tell me why the glasses bitch is here?"

Ky: "W-well it is the summer festival, why wouldn't she be here."

Ki: "No I meant why is she here with you? You didn't invite her did you?"

Ky: "N-no she just happened to be walking by and insisted on waiting here with me."

Ki: "And why didn't you just send her away."

Ky: "She's my friend I can't just push her off, that's rude."

Ki: "Does it look like a give a damn? I don't want her here, now tell her to leave."

Ky: "Kirino listen she's my friend and she's not going anywhere, either deal with it or we'll just go on without you."

Ki: "…Fine but I'm not talking to her."

Ky: "Che."

 _Why do I feel like I just had an argument with my jealous girlfriend?_

After coming to our agreement we entered the park but when Manami hooked her arm with mine Kirino decided to grab my hand and she squeezed on it just hard enough to make it hurt as much as possible without overstepping my pain nullification threshold.

 _Why the hell is she so mad?!_

After a bit of wandering we eventually found Ruri and Saori.

Sa: "Uh, hey there guys."

Ki: "…"

Ky: "Ugh, hey, I'd like you, guh, to meet my childhood friend Manami."

Ma: "It's nice to meet you."

Ru: "Likewise."

Sa: "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

It was then that Kirino had finally let go of my hand and walked over to her friends.

Ki: "Come on guys let's leave these two love birds alone, we wouldn't want to ruin their date."

Ma: "D-date?!"

Ru: "Are you sure?"

Sa: "But what about your-"

Ki: "Let's just go."

Sa: "Uh, okay."

Without saying another word Kirino and her friends walked off leaving me and Manami on our own.

 _Jeez what's up with her? Why does she hate Manami so much?_

Ma: "Is she going to be okay? I didn't say anything wrong did I?"

Ky: "Just forget about her, besides I can have more fun with you anyway."

Ma: "Really?"

Ky: "Yeah, come on let's get some food."

For the next hour or so Manami and I played games and ate festival food, though some of the games look pretty smashed up for some reason when we passed by them, it was when we were eating some crapes together that I suddenly got a call from nature.

Ky: "Guh! Hey Manami do you mind holding my crape? I have to use the bathroom."

Ma: "Sure."

Ky: "Thanks."

After handing Manami my crape I power walked to the nearest bathroom which had a pretty long line, but I wasn't going to be able to last long so I opted to use the parks bathroom building which was actually pretty far away from the festival. When I got there the area was pretty dark but I was still able to see the distant glow of the festival, but still I had this feeling that I was being watched. Ignoring that I went inside and took care of business but before I could leave someone else came in, he had a ski mask on and a knife painted completely crimson red pointed at me.

Ky: "Oh hey, are you here to mug me?"

?: "…"

Ky: "Well if you are I'm going to have to call the cops."

I wasn't really scared of guys like this, I've dealt with them a couple of other times, but once I reached into my pocket he lunged at me and attempted to shove the knife into my abdomen, it was then that I felt an unfamiliar feeling and an intense pain.

Ky: "Huh?"

I dropped my phone and immediately with all my strength pushed him backwards into one of the stalls causing him to hit his head, I looked down at my shirt in shock, it was soaked in blood…my blood. I touched my stomach and I could feel a hole where the knife had pierced me, I looked down at my hand and could see more blood dripping off of it causing me to stumble back into the wall.

Ky: "What just happened? What the hell is going on?"

The man got back up but looked off balance from hitting his head, before he could get his bearings I escaped the bathroom but because my wound caused me so much pain I wasn't able to move very fast and I was starting to become dizzy from my loss of blood, but I still tried to move as fast as I could back to the festival. But before I could go any further the same pain from before shot through my right leg causing me to fall over.

Ky: "Agh!"

I looked down at my leg to see the man's red knife stuck in my calf and I could see him silently walking over to me, once he reached me he bent down to grab his knife and yanked it out of my leg.

Ky: "Aaagh!"

With his knife in hand he looked down at me menacingly, with absolute hatred, as if he were finally exacting vengeance for something.

Ky: "Why are you doing this?"

Before he answered me he took off his mask, he had black, crew cut hair, brown eyes and looked pretty old.

?: "Because your continued existence is a threat to humanity."

 _What the hell is he talking about?_

?: "If you care about this world you will accept your death with grace."

He lifted his knife for one last stab but before he could a drop of dark fluid fell from above and hit his forehead, he stopped moving, his eyes rolled up, he dropped his knife and he fell backwards onto the ground and another man jumped down from the tree above.

?: "That'll teach you to steal my stuff; man, he really messed you up kid, looks like I came just in time."

The man spoke with a hoarse and somewhat monotonous voice, he had spikey, black, medium length hair and his eyes were blood red with a dead and emotionless look to them, but besides his eyes he looked young, almost my age.

?: "Doesn't look that bad, with your powers you'll survive."

He then went over to my assailant, grabbed the knife and threw his body over his shoulder.

?: "Well kid I'll see you later."

As he walked off into the darkness my vision began to fade and I finally passed out. When I came to I stared up at a white ceiling with rectangular fluorescent lights and I could hear someone crying near me. I looked to my right and could see Kirino, still in her yukata, with her face buried in the blankets crying her eyes out and for some reason the door to the room had cracks on the wall all around the frame.

Ky: "Kirino?"

Ki: "Kyousuke?"

She lifted her head and I could see her makeup was all smeared and runny from her tears.

Ky: "What's wrong with you? Did someone die or something?"

Ki: "…I thought you were dying!"

Ky: "What are you talking about? I feel fine."

Ki: "B-but what about your cuts? You were bleeding all over the ground."

Ky: "Cuts? Oh you mean those stab wounds I got?"

Ki: "Yes!"

Ky: "Yeah those hurt like hell, but come on Kirino you know me, I'm unkillable, don't you remember that time I got hit by a truck? Or the time I got lost at the ski resort and the police found me frozen solid? I was fine then."

Ki: "B-but there was blood, you had deep cuts on you."

Ky: "So somebody has the ability to damage my body, it's not like they could've killed me."

Ki: "…"

Ky: "Come on stop being a baby, see look at my stomach no scar or anything.

Ki: "Eh?!"

Ky: "My leg's fine too see? So calm down."

Ki: " _{sniff}_ You really scared me you jerk."

Ky: "Oh suddenly my abrasive little sister actually cares about me? That's so sweet."

Ki: " _{Bonk}_."

Ky: "Ah! Hey!"

Ki: " _{sigh}_ Why do you have to be such a friggen' idiot?"

Ky: "Grrr, oh hey? Where's Manami and the others?"

Ki: "I told them to go home, but the glasses bitch refused to leave so I had to scare her off."

Ky: "Guess that explains the damage to the door."

Ki: "…I'll go get the doctor, you stay there."

Ky: "I'll go with you, if they see that I'm fine they might let us out sooner."

Ki: "Just stay there, I can't have your clumsy ass getting yourself hurt again and flopping at the exam tomorrow."

Ky: "Fine, oh, by the way did they catch the guy that jumped me?"

Ki: "Yeah but they had to shoot him down, so he's worm food now."

Ky: "That's good to know."

Ki: "…"

The doctor came to check on me and to his surprise, besides the big knot on my head that Kirino gave me, I was perfectly fine, no damaged organs, no poisoning, no infection and no internal bleeding, it was as if I was never attacked. So they decided to discharge me and to MY surprise I saw mom and dad waiting for us in the lobby though UNsurprisingly they didn't seem all that worried, so they drove us home and Kirino and I made our preparations for tomorrow.

Ky: "Okay so that's all I have to do?"

Ki: "Yep, if you can do all that your in."

Ky: "You make it sound easy."

Ki: "It's supposed to be easy, this isn't some elitist school that only takes in the best of the best, but you still have to at least pass these qualification tests."

Ky: "Well then I guess I'll see how good I do tomorrow."

Ki: "Okay then, _{yaaaawn}_ I'm going sleep, remember not to stay up too late."

Ky: "Yeah yeah."

Ki: "…U-um."

Ky: "Hm? What is it?"

Ki: "…Are you sure you're okay?"

Ky: "Are you sure you're my sister? Because you're acting really out of character right now."

Ki: "…Hmhm, _{sigh}_ whatever, goodnight big brother."

Ky: "Yeah good nig- Eh?"

 _Did she just call me big brother?!_

 **AN: And that's the end of this chapter hopefully it wasn't too dark at that attempted murder scene but I thought this chapter needed some suspense, but anyway I'll see you guys in my next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone I'm back to give you chapter four, not much action in this one but I hope you still enjoy.**

… _Your continued existence is a threat to humanity…_

 _{Slice}{Stab}{Splash}_

… _If you care about this world…_

 _{Slice}{Cut}{Squirt}{Crack}_

… _you will accept your death with grace…_

 _{Stab}{Stab}{Stab}_

… _accept your death…_

 _{Drip}{Drip}{Drip}_

Ky: "Wah!"

I wake up from a really scary dream, though I couldn't exactly remember everything from it.

Ky: "…Well that was distressing, what time is it?"

|7:50|

Ky: "Dammit right before the alarm, _{sigh}_ better get ready for the day."

 **Kirino's POV**

"The weather today will be…"

 _Weird, no mention of last night, there was a big crowd at the scene and a lot of people know about Kyousuke and his abilities, he's one of only a few immortal super-humans in existence. His body is completely indestructible, yet somebody was able to damage him, I thought that would have been a much bigger story. This feels like it's just being swept under the rug for some reason, seriously my brother almost died and not a single word is being said about it, I don't care how that idiot feels about this I'm actually kind of worried._

Ky: "Good morning."

Ki: "Morning."

Without him noticing I watched Kyousuke walk into the kitchen to get some breakfast, then the memory of him lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood flashed through my mind causing my eyes to tear up and a chill to run up my spine.

Ki: "…Hey."

Ky: "Yeah?"

Ki: "Do you want to quit?"

Ky: "…Eh?!"

Ki: "I'm giving you one more chance to opt out of this, we could forget about all this, just stay home and enjoy what's left of summer."

Ky: "Are you crazy?! No way!"

Ki: "W-well think about it being a hero is a lot of work, you hardly get any free time, the pay isn't good and everyone blames you for any collateral damage."

Ky: "That's a bald faced lie! Heroes get plenty of free time, the pay is based on how hard the job is and any damage made during battles is payed for by the government and rapidly and cheaply fixed by construction companies that use super-human labor."

 _Crap, I didn't expect an idiot like him to do any research._

Ki: "…Kyousuke?"

Ky: "Uh, yeah?"

Ki: "I forgot to tell you this before but…if you do apply…you will be required to kill someone."

Ky: "Wait I HAVE to kill someone?! Is that some kind of ritual thing?!"

Ki: "No it's a more of a desensitization practice, to be a hero you have to have the strength to be able to take someone else's life so any new applicants are taken to kill death row inmates and you have to use your powers to do so."

Ky: "…"

Ki: "Are you really willing to do that?"

Ky: "…Honestly I was expecting to have to kill people, though I wasn't expecting this, still this doesn't change anything if I have to kill someone that has already been sentenced to death for their cruel actions then so be it."

Ki: "So you really have no problem with that?!"

Ky: "What's up with you? Why do you suddenly want me to quit?"

Ki: "N-no reason…but aren't you at least scared by what happened last night?"

Ky: "Come on Kirino, why would I let something like that change my mind?"

Ki: "Well…you almost died."

Ky: "No I didn't, the guy just damaged my body that's all, there's no way he would've been able to kill me."

Ki: "How do you know that?"

Ky: "…Listen Kirino I already did all this work and threw away most of my summer, I'm not backing out now, plus what about me replacing Daiki as your partner? I thought that was what we were doing all of this for."

Ki: "…"

Ky: "Or maybe you're just scared."

Ki: "Eh?! W-what the hell are you talking about?!"

Ky: "Hmhm maybe you came to the realization that I might just become better then you and replace you as one of the top dogs at CHA."

Ki: "How stupid are you? Of course that's what I expected."

Ky: "Eh?"

Ki: "Why do you think I'm ranked second behind Daiki? All he has to do is freeze me and he wins and since you basically have the same powers as him it's expected that you'd be more powerful than me."

Ky: "Uh."

Ki: "I'm not so proud that I won't admit when I'm outmatched, still I doubt you have the balls to actually lay a finger on me."

Ky: "Grr, well whatever, I'm doing that qualification test and there's nothing that's going to stop me."

Ki: " _{sigh}_ It's your choice."

 _I still think this might be a bad idea, I always thought Kyousuke would be my immortal goofball that I could just throw into any battle and he would just stand right back up at the end but after last night I actually feel scared for him. There could be someone else out there that might actually be able to kill him, though maybe I could be overreacting after all it was just one guy but…{sigh} why can't that idiot just go back to being a quitter, at least then…my big brother would be safe._

 **Kyousuke's POV**

Ky: "Alright I'm full, you call the cab yet?"

Ki: "It's a little early are you sure you want to go now?"

Ky: "You said the place closes at two and I'd rather not risk forgetting or being late."

Ki: "Fine if you say so."

Kirino called us a cab and after several minutes of waiting we finally hear a honk outside signaling its arrival and we exit the house to board it.

 _What's up with her today? She seemed somewhat excited the day before and looked pretty happy to finally be able to get rid of Daiki, now she looks dejected, jeez, sometimes I don't get her._

After about twenty minutes we reached the campus, we exit the cab, pay the driver (without a tip because that's just how us Japanese roll) and walk to the administrative building in the middle of the campus.

Ky: "Wow your right this place is pretty normal, looks a lot like any old college campus."

Ki: "Well this is just the main campus, once you start attending here you'll see that this place is like a small town it's even got its own little grocery store where you can spend your credits."

Ky: "What about the apartment complex? You said it was near the campus right?"

Ki: "Actually it's on campus."

Ky: "Really where is it?"

Ki: "You can't see it from here but it is pretty nice, the first fifty rooms are reserved for the top one hundred super-human student's and the rest for paying students super-human or not."

Ky: "Wait regular people go here too."

Ki: "Well yeah, do you really think only a few hundred students attend a school this big."

Ky: "Uh."

Ki: "This school is dedicated to teaching students to be heroes in more ways than just utilizing super powers, oh and I probably should've mentioned before that CHA is technically a military facility."

Ky: "Military?"

Ki: "Yeah after all given my strength I'm almost officially considered a weapon of mass destruction."

Ky: "Officially?"

Ki: "And given the popularity of super-human tissue trade in the black market a place like this would need protection, the rate of super-human student kidnappings here is practically zero."

Ky: "Ugh nasty I can't imagine getting kidnapped and having my muscles or organs harvested just so someone can plant them into their own body."

Ki: "I don't know why they do it either, the success rate of those transplants is only about .1 percent, though I do hear that they're also eaten to gain their powers or because of some BS medicinal properties like aphrodisia or something."

Ky: "Why can't those people get a prescription like everyone else?"

We entered the building and Kirino guided me to the admissions office, once there I signed in and we sat in the waiting area with one other applicant who was with their parents. For a while we just sat there reading magazines while he was called in and a couple of new applicant's showed up before a woman finally came out and called my name.

"Kyousuke Kousaka?"

Ky: "Right here."

"We're ready for you."

Ky: "Okay here I go."

Ki: "Good luck in there sweetie, try not to cry too much."

Ky: "Shut up you're not my mom."

I followed the lady through a hall and into a windowless room with rows of desks, she made me sit down at one of them and set a laptop up in front of me.

"Alright just take the written test on here and when your done we'll take the physical test."

Ky: "Okay then."

The instructor went to the teacher's desk at the end of the room and sat while I began the test, it was all just stuff I had already learned in class so I was able to mostly zip through it but I still struggled a little. When I finished and submitted the test I informed the instructor, she collected the laptop and led me down the hall to an elevator, we went all the way down to the basement level. We walked through another hall and she opened a metal hatch door to an enormous white room with a high ceiling and two wide observation windows on the wall to my right near the top and the bottom of the room, just sort of your average test chamber looking room. I could see some people with clipboards come into the room behind the bottom window and without saying anything else the instructor closed the hatch behind me, I then began to hear a man's voice over an intercom and I noticed one of the people behind the window talking into a microphone attached to some sort of console.

"Greetings Mr. Kousaka, it is in here that we will begin the first phase of the physical test."

Ky: "Okay."

"Now just show us a demonstration of your powers, if you need anything to use your powers on just ask."

Ky: "Uh, can I get some water then."

"Very well."

On the wall next to the bottom window a panel opened to reveal a large bottle of water, I walked over and grabbed it.

"Now before we start tell us what your power is."

Ky: "I guess it would be classified as uh…thermal manipulation."

"Oh so you can control the temperature, well show us what you can do."

Ky: "Okay then."

I focused on the bottle and within a couple of seconds it was frozen solid and began to generate a thin mist, the people in the other room seemed intrigued.

"Interesting, can you heat it up too?"

Ky: "Sure."

Remembering from some past mistakes I removed the lid from the bottle and aimed the opening away from me, I focused again and within seconds the ice turned to steam which exploded out of the bottle like a jet engine. All the people began to mumble amongst each other before turning back to me.

"Good and what is your side effect?"

Ky: "Indestructability and I guess pain nullification but I really don't know what to put that under."

"Two side effects? That's rare, well can you give us a demonstration of that?"

Ky: "Sure, can I get a gun?"

"Of course."

The panel once again opened to reveal a handgun, I grabbed it and placed the now empty bottle inside the compartment, with the gun in hand I loaded it, aimed it at my left palm and fired. The moment the bullet impacted my hand I closed my hand around it, I then opened my hand and revealed to everyone that I had caught the bullet painlessly and without any damage to my hand. I place the gun and the bullet back into compartment as they all mumbled amongst each other again and wrote some stuff onto their clipboards before turning back to me.

"Okay very good, now for the next phase of the test."

The man then pushed a button on the console and the wall opposite to the windows started to move backwards revealing a perfectly round hole in the floor a few meters wide and I could see something rising out of it.

"Given your indestructability we feel safe in letting you take on these high level CAT. L monsters, the first one being The Cougar Spider."

The platform rose into place and on it was a four foot tall, eight foot long, furry, black and grey spider bound in chains. It looked like a giant version of those fuzzy little jumping spiders you find under rocks, it looked around, tilting its head at me curiously and made some clicking noises.

Cli-i-i-i-ick, squeee?

Ky: "Whoa."

"The Cougar Spider is a mutated version of the common jumping spider, it hunts on foot instead of using webs, is very agile, it's intelligence on par with dolphins and at this size has highly potent venom. Now while it is quite dangerous they usually do their best to avoid human contact so as not to incite any retaliation from us, so right now this thing is actually more scared of you than you are of it and I want you to capture it safely…And uh, try not to hurt it too much, against my orders some of the researchers here became attached to this thing and has become sort of a pet around here."

"Her name is Michiko."

Ky: "Got it."

A loud buzzing sound suddenly came from somewhere before all the chains except for the one around her abdomen detached and retracted into the platform, the spider made some more clicking noises and tilted its head at me again.

Cli-i-ick?

 _Okay spiders are cold blooded and anything cold blooded slows down when it gets too cold, even I know that, so the best thing to do is to just lower the temperature._

I did just that, quickly but carefully I lowered the temperature and the spider began to curl it's legs closer to its body and after a while it stopped moving completely.

"Very clever Mr. Kousaka, forcing it into dormancy with cold air was a brilliant idea."

Ky: "Uh, thanks."

The platform lowered and after a few minutes began to rise again.

"Okay this next one is to kill, it's called the loborilla, a mutated version of the wolf."

On the platform stood a 12-foot-tall almost hairless creature, its body was almost like that of a gorilla with big clawed fists and a potbelly, it had large, round, reflective eyes that seemed almost insect like, a large mane of black hair that went from its head all the way down to its tail and its head was wolf-like with no lips it also had sort of an alligator shape to it. Like the spider it was chained up and it had a muzzle but it seemed much more aggressive as it pulled at the chains trying to get at me.

GrrrrrRRRRRAAAAH!

Ky: "Are you sure this thing is a wolf?"

 _At least the Cougar Spider still looked like a spider._

"Yes, a highly mutated version, now it is a pretty high level CAT. L monster and it may look freighting but it should be easy to take down just make sure to cover your ears."

Ky: "What?"

Suddenly the buzzer sounded again, the muzzle and all but the chain around its neck released and the Loborilla let out an eardrum piercing scream.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

The scream became so loud and high pitched that I could see the windows vibrating and while I felt no pain I started to feel a little dizzy and my vision began to blur but I composed myself and ran at the creature. Seeing me coming at it, it stopped its howling and attempted to grab me with its big gorilla hand, I let it, once it had its hand round my neck I immediately froze it solid.

" _Amazing._ "

" _He's just like Diaki_."

" _No he's even better, we might just have our new number two right here_."

Seeing that the Loborilla was completely immobilized I broke myself out of its grasp snapping off all of its fingers then for my finishing blow I gave a good punch to its stomach causing it to completely shatter to pieces.

" _Do you think he might be able to even beat Aoi?_ "

" _I doubt it but who knows, we'll just have to wait and see at the reranking tournament._ "

Ky: "Okay so what do you think? Would I make a great addition to CHA?"

"That is going to have to wait to be seen Mr. Kousaka but I think you might have a good chance."

Ky: "Awesome!"

"Before you leave though Mr. Kousaka I have to inform you once classes start you will be required to take a life."

Ky: "I already know about that and I'm willing to go through with it."

"Alright then but remember you won't be forced to do the deed but it will be required if you wish to attend classes at CHA, you may leave now, we'll send confirmation of your admittance in about a week and send Ms. Kousaka our regards, she was right to recommend you to us."

Ky: "I will, thank you for seeing me."

The instructor from before opened the hatch for me and guided me back to the waiting area where Kirino was still sitting.

Ki: "Finally, come on let's go get something to eat I'm starving."

Ky: "And of course it's my treat."

Ki: "Oh thanks, I was actually going to pay this time but if you insist."

Ky: "Guh! _{sigh}_ Forget it."

Kirino called another cab and we left the building.

Ki: "So do you think you passed?"

Ky: "One of the instructors said I had a good chance so yeah."

Ki: "What did they pit you up against."

Ky: "Well first a giant spider."

Ki: "Oh Michiko, you didn't hurt her did you?"

Ky: "No I just put her to sleep."

Ki: "Good because if you did I would have had to break your legs, that girl is a sweetheart."

Ky: "So I've heard, well the next thing they put out was this creepy looking thing called a Loborilla."

Ki: "Ugh, those things are always so gross to look at and even I had a hard time going up against its loud screams, my hearing was damaged for a week."

Ky: "Well I took it down pretty easily, just froze it and smashed it to pieces."

Ki: "If only Daiki could've done that, he just ran the moment he saw it."

Ky: "Hehe you don't have to worry about that from me, years of living with invulnerability sort of killed my sense of fear."

 **Elsewhere.**

"So how did it go?"

"Ah Director Kirishima we just finished with Mr. Kousaka and it seems that our assumption from the radiation spike a few months ago was correct, it seems Kyousuke's power has become activated."

"Which means that his internal battery has begun to power up and I'm going to have to make a decision…kill him now or wait until he become dangerous."

"…Will this ever end? Every time we find someone with his power we take them out then another one is born and take that one out too and so on and so on."

"Come on you've seen all the movies, the lives of the many outweigh the live of the few and whatnot."

"Yes but are we just going to keep hiding ourselves like this? Just cowering while the rest of the universe goes dark and then there's the probability that they'll just give up on us and devour our sun anyway."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"We could find a way to use him, he could be our key to fighting back."

"You and I both know what happened when the Americans tried to cultivate one of those things, does the tragedy of Hiroshima and Nagasaki not mean anything to you? One of our agents even went rogue after finding out what Kyousuke was and just look at how his parents have been treating him since they found out about him. If information that we were dealing with one of those things ever leaked out into the public the entire Japanese government would be under fire, so I think it would be best to just put him out of his misery."

"B-but-"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Theodore what are you doing here?"

"Just passing by when I overheard you and I have to say from what I've heard just now you're pretty pathetic for a director."

"What are you saying?"

"You let the opinion of the public sway your decision, what kind of person let's people die for something like that?"

"It's not because of that, his very existence poses a threat-"

"Blah, blah, blah, I already heard that spiel from Masato before I killed him and if that was the case why didn't we just let him die last night?"

"Because that wasn't part of the plan."

"Well then how long are we going to keep going with these plans? Are we just going to keep killing innocent people who are born with these powers to avoid mass hysteria? Are we just going to keep doing this until the "Falling Stars" stop?"

"Besides Ms. Kirishima The power that boy has may be highly destructive and it was that very same power that brought so much sorrow all those years ago but if we utilize him right he might just become our greatest asset and could even save the world. Plus, with the upcoming deep space radiation storm we could use his help to clean up the resulting monsters."

"Another "Falling Stars" event is coming?"

"Yes we've calculated its arrival at around February of next year."

"Something else to think about Naoki, now if you'll excuse me I have a date with a Salisbury Steak."

"…"

"So Ms. Kirishima what's going to be your decision."

"…We'll keep him alive for now but if we're going to keep what he really is a secret from the public we're going to have to make him part of our organization somehow."

"You mean let him in on the secret?"

"His sister too probably but we'll just have to see, just carry on for now I'll let you know of any further details later."

"Yes ma'am."

 **(One week later) Kyousuke's POV**

I'm currently on the way back home from the mall after being there all day with my sister and her friends as their designated pack mule.

Ky: "Jeez, would it really kill you to carry some of these bags?"

Ki: "Like I've said before what kind of sister would I be if I emasculated my brother in such a way."

Ky: "You bitch."

 _{bonk}_

Ky: "Gah! No regrets."

We made it to the house but before we went through the yard gate I decided to check the mail but unfortunately I realized how much my hands were burdened.

Ky: "Hey Kirino can you check the mail?"

Ki: "Hm? Yeah sure."

 _Huh, she actually complied, our relationship really must've come a long way for her not to get_ _offended at such a suggestion._

Ki: "Let's see one for dad, another for dad, oh! You got something from CHA!"

Ky: "Really?! Open it then I want to see if I got accepted."

Ki: "Uh, let's go inside and see."

Ky: "Um okay if you say so."

We went inside and after dropping Kirino's stuff off in her room I went down to the living room where she sat looking dejected again but I ignored that and sat down next to her before grabbing the envelope.

Ky: "Okay let's open it up."

Ki: "Y-yeah."

I tore open the letter pulled out the paper inside, I then unfolded it and began to read the message.

Ky: "Humhumhum, nehnehneh…we are happy to inform you of your acceptance into Chiba Hero Academy and look forward to seeing you attend our classes this August 31st! Kirino I got accepted!"

Ki: "Uh, c-congratulations, so what year were you put under?"

Ky: "Huh? What do you mean? You know I was going in to my third year of high school."

Ki: "Yeah but CHA is different from other schools, the written test you took puts you into a different year based on how good you do, in fact when I took it last year it boosted me up to a first year high school student."

Ky: "So next week you'll be a second year?"

Ki: "Yep, so what year did you get?"

Ky: "Uh…It says…I've been demoted to second year."

Ki: "Eh?! Really?"

Ky: "Look for yourself."

I gave Kirino the paper that had my student info on it including my schedule but after looking at it she seemed to get a blush on her face and when she started talking her voice had a weird pitch to it, probably holding back her laughter.

Ki: "So this means that we'll be graduating at the same time?"

Ky: "Yeah laugh it up all you want, I'm at the same educational level as my little sister."

Ki: "We even have the same homeroom?"

Ky: "We do? Huh, I guess they thought it would be good to put us together since we're family."

Ki: "~~?!"

Ky: "Hehehe still I can't wait to rub this in mom and dad's faces when school starts again."

Ki: "C-careful, remember what I said about letting your anger get to you."

Ky: "Yeah yeah, but still I at least deserve this and once I make it to top one hundred they'll finally stop treating me like a loser, hehe they may even make me the new favorite child."

Ki: "Hmhm sure keep telling yourself that, hm? I just remembered you still have to get mom or dad to sign the permission slip before you can attend."

Ky: "Oh I already have a plan for that."

Ki: "Really? You have a plan?"

Ky: "Yep, I'll let you in on it later but right now I'm pretty tired I'm going to take a nap."

I headed towards the living room door but before I left I thought I heard Kirino say something.

Ki: "… _Sleep well._ "

Ky: "Hm? Did you say something?"

Ki: "Go fuck yourself!"

Ky: "Sorry, jeez."

 **(August 30** **th** **The day before school starts) Kirino's POV**

I'm sitting in the dining room with mom and dad with all the stuff I brought for the summer packed in the living room while mom, dad and I had a going away dinner, Kyousuke on the other hand was upstairs packing his stuff to move in with me.

 _I know I'm kind of on the fence about Kyousuke doing hero stuff but I can't help but feel excited at the idea of him moving in with me. ~_

Yo: "You sure seem happy this evening, are you really that eager to go back to school?"

Ki: "I'm just glad to be able see my friends again."

Yo: "Are you sure you're not just glad to see your boyfriend?"

Ki: "What?! No!"

Yo: "Come on Kirino it's written all over your face."

Dai: "Kirino what did I say about messing with boys?"

Ki: "Dad there's no boy mom is just being silly."

Yo: "I most certainly am not, I've learned to recognize these sort of things and from what I saw on your face you were defiantly excited about a boy…or maybe it's a girl?"

Ki: "Gross mom no! Just stop trying to read into this I'm not in love with anyone."

Yo: "Okay if you say so."

Just as we were finishing our food and my cab was only minutes away Kyousuke comes in with a couple of suitcases of his own.

Ky: "Alright I'm ready."

Dai: "Hm? What's this about boy?"

Yo: "Yes, why do you have those suitcases?"

Ky: "Mom, dad I think it's about time I told you…I got accepted into CHA."

Dai: "…"

Yo: "E-eh?!"

Ky: "I got my acceptance letter right here if you don't believe me."

Kyousuke took the letter from his pocket and tossed onto the table for them to see, dad picked it up and they both began to read in disbelief.

Dai: "B-but how?"

Yo: "There's no way you could have gotten in, not with your powers."

Ky: "Well for the past few months I've been out of the house conditioning my powers and now they're advanced enough to qualify me for CHA and Kirino even agreed to let me stay with her until I could get my own place. So what do you guys think? I'm no longer the failure you think I am."

Dai: "…"

Yo: "…"

 _{Beep Beep}_

Ky: "Oh hey there's the taxi, let's get going Kirino."

Ki: "Don't tell me what to do idiot."

Yo: "W-wait, you can't leave now we still have to talk about this."

Dai: "That's right Kyousuke, you're still under-aged you can't just transfer schools without our permission."

Ky: "Actually remember that "fieldtrip permission sheet" I had you sign earlier this week?"

Dai: "!?"

Ky: "Yep you already gave your permission and CHA has already informed my high school of the transfer."

Yo: "You didn't read it?!"

Ky: "Hey mom don't place all the blame on dad, I did ask you to sign it but you just told me to ask him instead."

Yo: "…"

Ki: "Come on idiot I don't want to pay the driver extra to wait for you."

Ky: "Mother, father if you will excuse I must be off now if I want to get up on time for school tomorrow, I bid you adieu _{bow}_."

Yo: "…"

Dai: "…"

Ki: "Pfffhmhm."

With that final word we left our stunned parents behind and boarded the taxi for CHA.

Ky: "Wow that felt good, seeing their faces like that was worth all of this, if only I'd taken a picture."

Ki: "Hehe and that last thing you said was hilarious."

Ky: "Still I kind of feel bad now about leaving them behind like that, do you think I was too mean?"

Ki: "No, with all the crap they've been giving you I think they kind of deserved it."

Ky: "Yeah, after all I am doing what they want, I'm making something of myself, I got accepted into a _semi_ -illustrious school for super-humans and maybe now they'll give me some respect, if they can't be happy about this then they can go to hell."

The rest of the ride we just chatted and talked about some upcoming events until we arrived at the apartment complex which consisted of four buildings each one was a greyish white, about fifteen stories high and had balconies jutting out of either side. The high ranked super-human students, such as myself, stayed in Building 1 which, unlike the other buildings, had an extra story for the penthouse. We exited the taxi and made our way to the entrance and of course I got Kyousuke to carry all my stuff…after I threatened to lock him out if he didn't.

Ky: "So this is the place? I was expecting it to look fancier."

Ki: "It may be plain looking but like they say don't judge a book by its cover, the units are actually much nicer once you get inside, this place even has a penthouse for the number one ranked student."

Ky: "Wait? You get to live in the penthouse if you get top rank?"

Ki: "Yep, in fact for the upper fifty units of Building 1 the quality changes the higher up you go."

Ky: "So the lower ranking students get crappy apartments."

Ki: "They're not crappy, they're just not as nice as the ones that are higher up, this school does have a sense of decency, you're not going to get punished for not being good enough."

Ky: "Really now."

Ki: "Yeah, the higher grade units are just supposed to act as an incentive to make students work harder."

Ky: "I guess if you put it that way it is a good idea."

Ki: "Come on, hurry up idiot it's getting late and I want to get to bed."

Ky: "Maybe I would go faster if you carried some of these damned cases."

We rode the elevator up to the fourteenth floor and walked down the hall to my apartment.

Ki: "Alright this is my place, now remember my roommate Ayase is inside so I want you to be on your best behavior which means no embarrassing me or being pervert in front of her, got that?"

Ky: "Yes ma'am."

I unlock the door and let Kyousuke in though I was sort of nervous at the idea Kyousuke meeting Ayase for the first time.

 _With her looks I'm worried that idiot might fall for her, I have to find a way to prevent that._

Ky: "Okay there, ah crap my back."

Ki: "Get over it you wimp, hmm, looks like Ayase is already asleep, not surprising she is an early sleeper."

Ky: "Guess I'll meet her tomorrow then, so I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch."

Ki: "Yep, you remembered to pack a blanket and a pillow right?"

Ky: "Yeah."

Ki: "Alright then I guess this is good night, I'm going bed."

Ky: "Okay then see you tomorrow."

I grabbed by bags and headed to my room, I didn't really bother unpacking so I just changed into my pajamas and jumped into bed.

 _{sigh} Why do I have to be so conflicted? I'm still worried about Kyousuke being involved in this sort of occupation after what happened that night. But still we're in the same school in the same year with the same homeroom and if Kyousuke really does rank up high enough and we become patrol partners we'll be roommates too, kiiiiih! Why do I have to be so lucky and unlucky at the same time?! {sigh} Guess I'll just have to deal with it, hmhm good night big brother._

 **AN: Okay everyone that ends chapter 4 I'll see you in my next update, either before or after New Year's if I get any free time so I hope to see you then**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright everyone here's chapter 5, not a lot of action but it is the beginning of the school year so I hope you enjoy.**

 _01100001 01100010 01110011 01101111 01110010 01100010 00101100 00100000 01100001 01100010 01110011 01101111 01110010 01100010 00101100 00100000 01100001 01100010 01110011 01101111 01110010 01100010 00101100 0010000001100001 01100010 01110011 01101111 01110010 01100010 00101100 00100000 01100001 01100010 01110011 01101111 01110010 01100010 00101100 00100000_

 _{creak}{Tumble}_

Ky: "Oof."

Ki: "Alright up and at 'em!"

Ky: "What the hell?"

I wake up on the floor a little dazed until I realize Kirino had flipped me off of the couch.

Ky: "Jeez Kirino did you really have to do that?"

Ki: "Well yeah it's time to wake up."

Ky: "Yeah, yeah."

It was at that moment Kirino's friend Ayase came out of the bathroom having just brushed her teeth.

Ay: "Good morning."

Ki: "Morning Ayase."

Ky: "Oh Ayase, good morning."

 _Holy crap she's cute, this girl's looks like a freakin' angel!_

Ay: "Hi there you must be Kirino's older brother."

Ky: "Yeah, Kyousuke Kousaka, it's nice to meet you."

Ay: "Ayase Aragaki, it's nice to meet you too, I'm glad that you'll be attending CHA with us."

Ky: "Yeah, me too, so what kind of powers do you have?"

Ay: "My power is telekinesis, Level: Advanced, my side effect is Efficient Brain which means my brain is built for rigorous use. I even have special blood vessels that make use of blood from the coldest parts of my body to keep my brain from overheating or even release heat if my surroundings are too hot, my skills put me at rank 3 just behind Kirino."

Ky: "Wow you must be pretty strong."

 _This girl is a telekinetic yet Kirino is able to outrank her with just super strength? What happened to brain over brawn?_

Ki: "A-alright enough with the introductions, now go get dressed before you're late idiot."

Ky: "I'm going, jeez."

I grabbed the suitcase that had my uniform and toothbrush and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Ay: "I'll get started on breakfast."

Ki: "Cool, I'll help."

Ay: "A-ah that's okay I can do it by myself, you just go get ready."

Ki: "Are you sure? I could make my crepes again.~"

Ay: "That's fine, we're in a hurry anyway so I'm just going to whip up some bacon and eggs."

Ki: "Okay if you say so."

 _Man, Ayase sure is nice I was sort of expecting her to be more like Kirino hard to believe a girl like her had to kill someone to get in here, which I'm going to have to do within the next several hours. But for some reason I don't feel nervous which is weird, I mean I'm totally fine with doing this I just thought I'd at least be a little more anxious about it but I feel completely normal…or at least the closest thing to it. Oh crap I hope I'm not some suppressed serial killer or something._

I finished my hygiene rituals and put on my new uniform which was pretty much the same as my previous one but the slacks and the tie were black instead of dark grey, the only thing really different was the blazer, (that I wasn't wearing due to summer weather) which was black with gold buttons that went all the way up to the neck. I exited the bathroom but when I opened the door I found Kirino leaning against the wall in her uniform and her toothbrush in hand. The uniform was simple, a pleated black miniskirt with a white stipe an inch above the hem, an untucked short-sleeve button up shirt and a black tie with a vertical white stripe an inch to the right of the center.

 _She actually looks kind of cute in that._

Ki: "Jeez took you long enough."

 _And it it's gone._

Ky: "Bathroom's all yours."

After she disappeared into the bathroom I walked to the kitchen where Ayase, who was already in her uniform, was using her telekinesis to put away all the cooking supplies and place the final plate of food onto the small table.

Ky: "Wow that looks great, you're a good cook Ayase."

Ay: "Hmhm thank you."

 _She's so cute.~_

Ky: "So Ayase who's your partner?"

Ay: "Aoi Isamu, I'm sure Kirino has already told you about him."

Ky: "Yeah he's Daiki's older brother."

Ay: "Yes but don't let Kirino's opinion on Daiki make you think they're both the same."

Ky: "Then what kind of kind of guy is he?"

Ay: "He's a very serious man with a pure sense of honor."

Ky: "So he's nice?"

Ay: "I wouldn't say that, like I said he's very serious so he's more the no-nonsense type but he does care dearly for Daiki despite his behavior so he does give his antics a pass."

Ky: "Kirino even told me once that he holds back his true power so he can share top rank with Daiki."

Ay: "That's true I've seen him in action and his power is devastating, every monster he goes up against is reduced to ash, he even took out a mid-level category M once, single handedly."

Ky: "Whoa that's kind of scary, what kind of power does he have?"

Ay: "The same as his father, he's a lightning elemental, he can control and generate large amounts of electricity and his side effect is Insulated Body so he's protected from his own attacks."

Ky: "Huh, interesting."

Ay: "But still he's nothing compared to the top student at Tokyo Hero Academy, Akihiko Toyama, an extremely high level fire elemental."

Ky: "I've heard of him, people call him the Solar Prince and rightfully so, the guy's practically a sun in human form."

Ay: "By the way Kyousuke what homeroom are you in?"

Ky: "Same one as Kirino's."

Ay: "Really? Me too!"

Ky: "Isn't that nice, at least I'll have someone to balance out Kirino's abrasiveness."

Ki: "Hey guys what are you talking about?"

Ky: "Nothing important, just school stuff."

Ki: "Well anyway are you ready dum-dum? Because after the entrance ceremony they're going to be bussing all the new students over to the prison to do the deed."

Ky: "Alright."

Ki: "I also looked at the new student count and it's grown to three hundred and twenty-two so now you have more to deal with for the reranking tournament next week."

Ky: "Great more work to do."

We finished breakfast quickly and made our way to the gym for the entrance ceremony after that was finished I, along with all the other new students, went out front to board the busses to the prison though we did have one extra passenger.

Ki: " _Looks like there's no turning back now._ "

Ky: "So tell me Kirino, why are you coming along with us?"

Ki: "To provide moral support, duh, besides the principal asked me to do this, he didn't want a 'potential prodigy' such as yourself to go to waste."

" _Hey is that Kirino Kousaka?_ "

" _What is she doing here? Didn't she already do this?_ "

" _Damn, she's so hot._ "

" _Who's that guy she's sitting next to?_ "

Ky: "Aren't you going to miss the homeroom student introduction?"

Ki: "They postpone that until the students that are able to make it through this come back."

Ky: "Why didn't they just do this before classes started?"

" _I think that might be her brother._ "

" _Holy crap another OP superhuman is joining CHA?!_ "

" _Actually I hear that he's not that strong, I think she's just here to keep him from chickening out._ "

Ki: "To make it harder for students to back out at the last minute, I know it seems devious but the school board doesn't like letting students keep themselves from achieving their full potential just because they were a little too weak spined."

Ky: "I guess you have a point there."

Ki: "I don't have to worry about that from you do I?"

Ky: "Nope."

Ki: "And I don't have to worry about you turning into some maniac either do I?"

Ky: "Uh, I'm actually not sure about that."

Ki: "Explain."

Ky: "…Thing is, I don't really feel anything about this, I don't feel nervous or scared or even excited, in fact it feels like I've done this before, which is actually kind of creepy."

Ki: " _Maybe because you have already killed a guy before._ "

Ky: "What?"

Ki: "Nothing, anyway just don't worry about it, it probably means you have a high mental fortitude, plus there's the fact that the person you're taking out is a criminal on death row."

Ky: "Maybe."

Ki: "But just because you're calm now doesn't mean you won't lose it once you come face to face with your mark."

Ky: "I'm imagining it in my head and I still don't feel anything."

Ki: "Wait until you get there, I'm sure you'll be thinking otherwise."

The rest of the ride took about twenty minutes before we made it to the prison but before we could get off one of the chaperoning teachers stood up at the end of the aisle and faced all the students.

Hi: "Alright everyone my name is Hideo Sato, I'm one of the life counselors for CHA and the conductor for this trip and as you know today…you will be killing someone, this practice is exclusive to only a few prefectures in Japan. Count yourselves lucky to be getting this out of the way now rather than waiting for when you're out in the field and possibly putting other people's lives at risk. Now just to clarify while this is entirely optional it is mandatory to go through with this in order to continue your enrollment at CHA, so if you decide to sit this out then you can no longer be a student but that is completely up to you, no one is forcing you in any way. Now those of you that haven't already changed their minds please disembark."

The counselor left the bus allowing everyone to leave, though Kirino decided to wait until everyone else got off before leaving even though a few guys offered to let her go before them which she politely declined.

 _It's so weird to see her acting so polite._

Once we saw that no one else was getting off Kirino and I took our leave, when I reached the end of the bus I looked back to see four students still in their seats with dejected and relieved looks on their faces.

 _I kind of feel sorry for them._

Ky: "Hey Kirino?"

Ki: "Yeah?"

Ky: "How many students usually drop out at this thing?"

Ki: "Hmmm, the average is around sixteen I guess."

Ky: "That much huh."

Ki: "Yep, being a hero is dirty business and like the counselor said if you don't have the stomach to kill you'll just be putting innocent lives at risk and quite possibly your own once you actually get out there. The Hero Association would rather reduce casualties from that sort of thing so it got permission from the governments of several countries to allow a select few Hero academies to have their students kill death row inmates for desensitization."

Ky: "Hm."

Ki: "Oh and I should also mention that this desensitization also acts as a mental screening to measure your sanity levels so they can know how stable you are based on the emotions you express during this act."

Ky: "So they can find anyone that could be potentially dangerous and give some them mental help?"

Ki: "Yeah, nothing more dangerous than a clinically insane superhuman."

We entered the building, walked through some halls and entered a room full of steel chairs facing a large window to a large cement room with a guy in a prison jump suit strapped to a hand-truck.

Hi: "Okay everyone take a seat and we'll do this in alphabetical order, also I want to just remind you that in no way are we going to force any of you to do this, you are able to back out at any time but remember you will lose your place as a student at CHA."

So it began, one by one students were called up to enter the room, told the crime committed by their target to make it easier. We watched as they used their powers to quickly dispatch their assigned prisoner, though some were slightly more drawn out then others, one seemingly on purpose, then it was my turn.

Hi: "Kyousuke Kousaka, your prisoner is a superhuman, serial rapist and three time murderer, his power is intermediate level super strength. His targets were mothers and under-aged girls, within the years he's been on the loose he has victimized over twenty people and he also liked to kick puppies?"

 _Oh this guy is so dead._

Hi: "Are you ready?"

Ky: "Yeah."

Hi: "Try to make it quick and clean."

Ky: "Yes sir."

One of the prison guards opened the door to the cement room allowing me to enter and I stood before the inmate and the two guards next to him.

 _Weird I still don't feel anything._

Before I could do anything though I heard a knock at the viewing window and saw Kirino standing there pressing a piece of paper against it with the words ' **You can do this** ' written in black marker, I gave her a thumbs up and turned back to the prisoner.

Ky: "Alright let's do this."

"Hehehe, hey kid? That your girlfriend there?"

Ky: "Huh?"

"She looks like a nice piece of ass I bet she has you spewing every night hehe, damn, I really should've done my hunting in Chiba with her swinging those sweet hips around hehehe."

Ky: "Hey?"

I slammed my hand onto his head, all my fingers spread to cover the entire left side.

Ky: "Shut the hell up."

With that I froze him instantly and turned back to Kirino with a victorious smile while she and Mr. Sato gave me a little applause, though when I tried to leave I felt sudden jerk on my arm and an unknown weight pulled my hand down. I looked down to see the inmate's head stuck to my fingers, Kirino and Mr. Sato paused their clapping and along with the remaining students looked at the head in my hand with mild disgust. Not knowing what to do I attempted to pull the frozen head off but that failed, I waved my hand up and down a little but that failed to, then I put the head against the floor with my foot on it, pulled as hard as I could and my hand was finally pulled free. I looked at them again, still paused mid clap with their mildly disgusted faces, before picking the head up, placing it back onto the body and awkwardly leaving the room, though the head fell and shattered on the floor as soon as I left.

Hi: "V-very good Mr. Kousaka the kill was, uh, clean and instantaneous."

Ki: "Uh, yeah you did really good."

Ky: "Thanks."

Hi: "Well now that you're done you can stay and continue watching or go down the hall and grab some snacks."

Ky: "I think I've seen enough death today, come on Kirino let's get some snacks."

Ki: "Don't tell me what to do idiot."

We left and headed to snack room to wait for the others to finish.

Ki: "So how was it?"

Ky: "Still didn't feel anything, well at least not until I accidentally broke his head off."

Ki: "That was really gross, hmhm, but seeing you fumble around like that was kind of funny."

Ky: "Ugh."

Ki: "But about your other issue, I was thinking about it and maybe the reason you don't feel anything is because you don't recognize mortality, after all you are immortal."

Ky: "Could that really be it?"

Ki: "Listen just forget about it, it's not like you've already killed a guy infected with the juicer bug before this."

Ky: "What?"

Ki: "Just be happy you aren't chickening out like those others."

Ky: "I guess."

An hour went by before everyone had finally finished and we all got on the bus to head back to the school, a total of fourteen students backed out. We made it back to school in time for fourth period where we did the introductions.

Ki: "Hi everyone, I'm Kirino Kousaka, rank 2, my power is super strength, Level: Advanced+ and my side effect is Enhanced Durability, I started going here just last year, I hope to have an enjoyable year with everyone."

Ky: "Hi everyone, I'm Kyousuke Kousaka, Kirino's older brother, currently rank 302, my power is thermal manipulation, Level: Advanced and my side effect is Indestructability which makes me one of only a few immortal beings on Earth."

"Whoa."

"That's so cool."

"Is everyone in that family born with crazy powers?"

"How come we've never heard of this guy?"

Ky: "This is my first year here and while this is a second year class I admit I was a third year before I transferred."

"Don't worry about it man, I used to be a third year too."

"Me too."

"Yep."

"I used to be a fourth year."

"Okay that definitely makes you stupid."

"Hey."

Ky: "Thank you everyone, I hope my first year with you is one to remember."

With that done I took my seat next to Kirino, who had a slight blush on her face for some reason, and waved at Ayase who sat on Kirino's other side.

 _Probably feeling embarrassed to have her big brother in the same class as her._

The rest of the students introduced themselves and, like Kirino said, most of them had either super strength or super speed, class went by like it would've back a Chiba high until lunch time came around and everyone got up to leave.

Ky: "So guys where do you go for lunch at this place?"

Ki: "This place has a cafeteria, the meals are free but extras and specialty items cost money."

Ky: "Wait do they just serve crappy health food?"

Ay: "No you can have whatever you want in your meal."

Ky: "Really?"

Ki: "Yeah and she means literally anything."

Ay: "Mhm, the cook is a superhuman with the power to make any dish using whatever organic matter he has at his disposal and he can make it all completely healthy even food that's normally bad for you he can make it completely healthy to eat without altering its flavor or texture."

Ky: "Wow that's pretty cool."

Ki: "Yeah but the cook is kind of, uh, odd."

Ky: "What do you mean by that?"

Ki: "Well for one thing…he talks in complete gibberish that only his relatives can understand."

Ay: "Thankfully he has his grand-niece Kanako to help him out if he needs to properly communicate."

Ki: "And since we're Kanako's best friends he can sometimes let us get freebies from the cafeteria."

We made it to the cafeteria where we met the cook, Masao Kurusu, an old scruffy looking man with a clean shaven face, missing teeth and a milky left eye.

Ma: "Wa hey ere yun ma, hehehe, whawou yo lie ta ee?"

Ky: "Uh…curry?"

He went into the kitchen and within seconds came back with a steaming tray of rice and curry with a carton of milk and a roll on the side.

Ma: "Ere yago yun ma, heheh."

Ky: "Uh, thanks."

I grabbed my tray and sat by myself at an available table.

Ky: "Wow this curry is really good."

Ki: "Hey idiot?"

Ky: "Oh hey Kirino, you need something?"

Ki: "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

Ky: "Uh, eating?"

Ki: "No I mean what are you doing over here? You're supposed to be sitting with me."

Ky: "Why? It's not like we're partners yet."

Ki: "B-because you're new and it wouldn't be good for my reputation if I just let my own brother sit by himself."

Ky: "So I have to sit with you to protect your reputation?"

Ki: "Uh, yeah."

Ky: "No."

Ki: "Grr."

Without saying anything else Kirino grabbed me by my collar, picked up my tray and dragged me to joined her and her friends at their table.

Ky: "Gah! Kirino what the hell?! You're choking me!"

Ki: "Just shut your mouth and come on."

After making it to her table she dropped me and my tray onto the seat next to her.

Ky: "Hah, hey there guys."

Sa: "Salutations Kyousuke."

Ru: "Greetings."

Ka: "Uh, Kirino why'd you literally just drag that guy over here."

Ki: "That's my brother."

Ky: "Kyousuke Kousaka, nice to meet you."

Ka: "This is the guy you're training to be your new partner?"

Ki: "Yep."

Ka: "He's a little plain looking to be your older brother."

Ay: "Kanako that's not nice."

Ki: "Yeah he's sort of the black sheep in the family."

Ky: "Come on."

Ka: "More like the beige sheep, you sure he's going to be able to even make it to the top one hundred at the tournament next week?"

Ki: "I'm sure, he's stronger than he looks."

Ru: "Hm, he shows a lot of potential."

Ka: "Did I ask you? Still even if he does manage to beat Daiki I'm pretty sure Aoi's gonna kill him even if he is immortal."

Ki: "As long as he makes it into the top ten it doesn't really matter."

Ka: "Well anyway I should probably introduce myself, name's Kanako Kurusu rank 11, my power is sound amplification, Level: Advanced, I can weaponize any sound I make like a whistle or a finger snap, my side effect is enhanced durability so my eardrums don't burst if I accidentally hit myself."

Sa: "There is one they fear, in their tongue she is Dovahkiin, Dragonborn!"

Ky: "…What?"

Ka: "Just ignore it, that's just a little joke she likes to use to mess with me."

Sa: "It's a videogame reference."

Ky: "Okay."

Da: "Oh hey there Kirino."

Ki: "Ugh, Daiki what the hell do you want?"

Da: "Just wanted to come over and talk with my favorite girl, hm? who's this guy?"

Ki: "This is my brother, for the past few months I've been training him to be your replacement."

Da: "What?!"

Ky: "Hey I'm Kyousuke Kousaka, I'm here to kick your butt."

Da: "Hahaha you think this dumbass can beat me?"

Ki: "Yes because he has a power that takes advantage of your weakness."

Da: "W-weakness? What weakness?"

Ki: "You know the weakness that prevents you from using your powers on anything that produces a large amount of heat."

Da: "…"

Ki: "That's right this is the year you get deposed."

Da: "You may think that but don't forget I'm tied with my older brother for top spot, all I have to do is make him fight Kyousuke in my place and I highly doubt he could even hold his own against Aoi."

Ki: "Whatever I'll at least be rid of you, my brother just has to make top ten and I can choose him to be my new patrol partner."

Da: "Hmm, you got me there but still I'm going to make sure he's humiliated at the tournament next week."

Ki: "Go ahead and do your best, there's nothing you can do to humiliate him more than he has already done to himself."

Da: "Uh, is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Ky: "Yeah what the heck?"

Da: "Well anyways Kyousuke I'd wipe the floor with you now but duels can't be held until after the tournament, so I guess I'll just kick your ass at the tournament."

Ky: "Well not if I kick yours."

Ki: "Jeez that guy really pisses me off."

Sa: "Calm down now."

Ay: "Cheer up, I'm sure your brother will come through for you in the end."

Ky: "Yeah have a little faith in your older brother."

Ka: "I hear idiots have a lot of luck."

Ky: "You just take every chance you can get don't you?"

Ka: "Heehee."

We spent the rest of lunch chatting away about random stuff and the last two periods were just basic high school classes so the rest of the day was uneventful, though I did notice Kirino stealing glances at me occasionally, so once the daily homeroom meeting was over we headed back to the apartment.

Ay: "Kirino what are you doing coming home with us? Shouldn't you be at track practice?"

Ki: "Uh, y-yeah but I wasn't feeling well so I told my coach I wouldn't be able to come today."

Ay: "Really? Even though it's the first day of school? It's not something bad is it?"

Ki: "Just a bit of a stomach ache and I am his star super strength class runner so he doesn't want to risk me coming down with something worse."

Ay: "I see, so Kyousuke did you like your first day of school?"

Ky: "It was good that curry Masao gave me was delicious and I didn't even mind killing that death row inmate, though I have to ask Ayase, how was it for you when you had to do it?"

Ay: "…It was rough at first, I almost wasn't able to do it even with Kirino there for me to provide support, but then Mr. Sato told me he was an otaku that murdered two little girls when he was using them to live out his sick fantasies, I had no problem snapping his neck with my telekinesis."

 _Scary._

Ky: "What about you Kirino?"

Ki: "Mine was just a drug smuggler, I admit I was hesitant at first but I knew if I was going to be a hero I would have to be able to make those sort of decisions so I just did it, after all not everybody can be as good as Rooster Man and he doesn't even have powers."

 _{Bzzzt}_

Ay: "Hm? ...Looks like I have to take care of a monster."

Ky: "I guess we'll see you back at the apartment then."

Ki: "Later Ayase."

Ay: "Be back in a bit."

With that Ayase activated her power causing the light around her body to warp slightly before she floated up into the air and flew off.

Ky: "I wish I could fly."

Ki: "Yeah me too."

Ky: "So I guess it's just you and me, anything you want to do?"

Ki: "Hmm, let's play some eroge."

Ky: "K-Kirino can you not say that out loud? What if someone hears?"

Ki: "Well sorry it's just that we've been so busy the past few months that we haven't had a chance to play a game together."

Ky: "I really don't know why you insist on playing them together."

Ki: "Because if we don't then you'll just end up forgetting seriously you have two months' worth of games to catch up on, besides… _it's not as fun alone_."

Ky: "Eh?"

Ki: "Just shut up and let's go!"

Ky: "Alright fine, jeez I'm starting to wonder if I'm spoiling you too much."

We continued on to the apartment and after changing out of our uniforms we played eroge together until Ayase got back.

 **Elsewhere**

"So we're going to wait until after the tournament?"

"That's right Theodore, I want to see how dangerous he is before we tell him but I want you with a sniper on him at all times, the moment it seems like he'll lose control I want you to blow his brains out."

"Yes ma'am."

"If he makes it through the entire event without incident then we'll begin Operation Revolt."

"A fitting name."

"We'll also be getting some help from you-know-who."

"The refugee? Been a while since I last saw him and his kids, can't wait."

"Remember he'll only be here on business."

"Still that doesn't mean we can't catch up."

"He's the only one that's ever had any firsthand experience with these beings and has even worked on someone with Kyousuke's powers back on his planet, hopefully it doesn't end as badly for us as it did for him."

 **AN: And that ends this chapter I'll see you guys again on my next update and I hope you all keep on readin'.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright chapter six, sorry I'm late with this update but I had a serious case of writer's block thankfully I got past it so I hope this chapter isn't too much a jumbled mess for you guys and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo.**

"Alright now turn to page 125."

It's Friday and right now we're the latter half of history class, last class of the day, learning about some superhuman history.

"Now to talk about what creates superhumans, it all began with an astronomical event known as "The Falling Stars", the very first of which occurred on September 20th 1917. The Falling Stars is a deep space radiation storm, the origin of which is still unknown, this might sound hazardous, and it is, but by the time it reaches Earth's surface the radiation is weakened enough to only effect microscopic life, embryos and young plants and lasts for about a day. Now if this were normal radiation from the sun it would cause things like tumors, physical mutations and auroras but this stuff is a little different because as the name suggests instead of auroras the storm is perceived as thousands of little lights raining down from the sky. Also along with mutation it has a chance of granting special abilities like super strength and super speed, scientists don't know how or why it causes this but some theorize that the radiation itself is programed to do this as if some higher force or god level alien race was able to alter its properties. Since the night of the first Falling Stars four more have occurred randomly through the years, one on July 28th 1946, another on April 16th 1995 and the last being on January 5th of 1998, each one birthed its own set of new superhumans and monsters, the most common of the monsters being the superpowered cell colonies we know as the golems. While the Falling Stars may be short term their effects on history over the last century have been large especially in the subsequent wars, namely World War II when the U.S. used an extremely powerful superhuman to set off atomic explosions in Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The U.S. never released full details on this superhuman so nobody knows who they were, if they're still alive today or even exactly what powers they had but what we do know is that they had the power of "Energy Manipulation" and they would have been the first God level superhuman in history."

 _{Riiiiiiing}_

"Alright end of class, you kids have a good weekend."

The teacher left and we waited for the homeroom teacher to come for the homeroom meeting.

Ky: " _{Streeeetch}_ Haah it's finally the weekend."

Ki: "Your already tired? It's only the first week."

Ky: "Well not all of us can have your massive energy reserves, though I still wasn't expecting all the classes to be the same as they are in the regular high school."

Ki: "Well there are some differences you'll notice later."

Our homeroom teacher walked in to give some enouncements and finished after about ten minutes.

"And remember next week is going to be the re-ranking tournament so be sure to prepare, until then everyone have a good weekend."

With that he left and everyone got up to leave.

Ay: "Hey Kirino, what do you have planned for this weekend?"

Ki: "I was thinking of maybe hitting the gym and freak out the other supers with my ridiculous strength."

Ay: "That sounds like fun, what about you Kyousuke?"

Ky: "Hm? Uhh…"

Ki: "Where are you going to stay? With the way you left mom and dad things would be pretty awkward if you stayed with them."

Ay: "Maybe you could just stay at the apartment, there's plenty for you to eat."

Ky: "No I promised to meet with my friends…maybe I could stay with Manami-"

 _{Crack!}_

I was suddenly interrupted by a loud cracking sound coming from Kirino's desk, I turned see her giving me a very angry death glare and I could see her fingers digging into her desk with a bunch of large cracks around them.

 _Crap, I shouldn't have said the M word._

Ky: "Or maybe I could stay with Kouhei?"

Ki: " _{glaaaare}_ Maybe that would be the better choice."

Ky: "Y-yeah maybe it would, now can you please not hurt me."

Ki: "Hmph."

With that Kirino stood up and left for track practice.

Ay: "…Kyousuke are you crying?"

Ky: "Eh? U-uh no I just accidentally stared directly into the sun is all hehe."

Ay: "Okay, so what was up with Kirino just now?"

Ky: "She just really hates my friend Manami for some reason and doesn't like it when I talk about her…at all."

Ay: "Have you ever thought about talking to her about it?"

Ky: "…"

Ay: "Kyousuke?"

Ky: "Ayase I know you're trying to be nice but just because I'm immortal doesn't mean I should be taking such incredible risks."

Ay: "Eh?"

Ky: "Anyway I should go call Manami and see if her parents are willing to let me stay for the weekend, oh wait, should I walk you back to the apartment?"

Ay: "No, that's okay, my parents are picking me up after class."

Ky: "Okay, I guess I'll see you next week then."

Ay: "See you next week."

I got up and left Ayase, once outside I headed back to the apartment and after changing out of my uniform made my call.

Ko: "Hey Kyou what's up?"

Ky: "Nothing much."

Ko: "So you ready for the weekend?"

Ky: "Yeah but there's something I need to ask you."

Ko: "Sure what is it?"

Ky: "I'm going to be staying over at Manami's house for the weekend and I was wondering if you could cover for me if my parents or Kirino call and ask if I'm at your house."

Ko: "Okay but why?"

Ky: "It's complicated."

Ko: "If you say so, plus I have been practicing my impression of you, here listen 'uuuuuuugh'."

Ky: "Huh that's actually pretty good."

Ko: "Yeah I got your back."

Ky: "Thanks man, I'll see you later."

Ko: "Later, love you."

Ky: "Love you too."

 _Jeez does that sister of his always record our conversations?_

After hanging up I called Manami and her parents agreed to let me stay for the weekend so I packed some clothes and headed to the track field to wait for Kirino since I currently didn't have to funds for a cab. After she finished in the showers we got in the cab and headed home.

 **Kirino's POV**

We got out of the cab and stood at the front gate to our house.

Ki: "Are you sure you don't want to go inside and talk to them."

Ky: "Nah, I'll wait until after the tournament, well I'll see you later."

Ki: "Remember we'll be meeting Saori and the black one at the mall on Sunday."

Ky: "Yeah, yeah."

I watched him walk away until he turned the corner, I then went through the gate and entered the house.

Ki: "I'm home!"

Mom came out of the living room door to greet me.

Yo: "Hi sweetie."

Ki: "Hi mom."

Yo: "Come on in, I already have dinner ready."

 _That's weird she didn't even ask about Kyousuke._

I walked in and saw dad already sitting at the dinner table waiting for me.

Ki: "Hi daddy."

Dai: "Hm, welcome home."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and took my seat at the table but it was then I noticed that there wasn't a plate set for Kyousuke.

Ko: "Okay everyone dig in."

Dai: "Thank you for the meal."

Ki: "Uh aren't we going to wait for Kyousuke?"

Yo: "Who?"

Ki: "Kyousuke, your son?"

Yo: "I have no idea what you're talking about, you're our only child, our only sweet perfect little child."

Ki: "Uh."

Dai: "Just eat your meal and don't worry about it."

 _What is going on?_

I took a few bites out of my meal before mom spoke up to ask about my week but anytime I talked about Kyousuke she seemed completely uninterested, after dinner we sat together to watch TV until I decided to turn in for the night.

Ki: " _{yaaaaawn}_ I'm going to bed, night mom, night dad."

Yo: "Good night sweetie."

Dai: "Hm."

I exited the living room and went upstairs but when I saw Kyousuke's door I realized that I finally had the chance to roll around in his bed.

 _Okay Kirino don't get to excited, actually screw that I'm going to wrap his sheets around me like a cocoon._

I excitedly grabbed the doorknob and went inside but I was met with a shocking sight…his room was completely empty.

 _W-what the…what the heck is going on?!_

I backed out of his room then rushed downstairs to tell mom and dad.

Ki: "M-mom! Dad! What's happened to Kyousuke's room?! It's completely empty!"

Yo: "Well what are you doing looking in there?"

Ki: "That doesn't matter right now, just tell me what's going on!"

Yo: "Jeez Kirino we thought you would enjoy this."

Ki: "What?"

Dai: "We've decided to forget about Kyousuke."

Ki: "What?! But why?!"

Yo: "Do you think we should tell her Daisuke?"

Dai: "I think she's old enough to know, take a seat Kirino."

Ki: "Okay?"

Yo: "Well Kirino this has actually been a long time coming because there's something you should know about Kyousuke but before we tell you, you have to swear to keep this a secret."

Ki: "Okay sure."

Dai: "You see Kirino, Kyousuke isn't the person you think he is."

Ki: "Eh?"

 **Kyousuke's POV**

It's late Saturday morning and me and my friends are on a train headed to the beach.

Ma: "Are you sure we should be going to the beach?"

Ko: "Well yeah why not it's a nice day out."

Ky: "And technically it's still summer."

Ma: "Yeah but I heard on the news that there might be some monsters in the water."

Ko: "Don't worry about that we have our hero in training here to protect us."

Ky: "Besides I'm sure someone has already taken care of it."

Ma: "Okay, if you say so."

I spent the rest of the train ride telling them about my week at CHA, when we arrived at our stop and stepped off of the train everything seemed peaceful even when we got to the beach.

Ko: "See Manami perfectly peaceful."

Ky: "Yeah, plus for all we know that monster the news was warning everyone about could be harmless like a flying narwhal or a ningen (mermaid-like whales)."

Ko: " _{shiver}_ Those things are creepy looking."

Mo: "I guess you're right."

Ko: "Alright let's get our surf on."

"Warning! Warning!"

The moment Kouhei set foot on the sand the warning sirens started blaring and the automated voice began to speak.

"Hostile monsters detected, please evacuate to the area or to the nearest threat shelter, repeat-"

Ko: " _{sigh}_ Crap."

I looked up at the threat proximity lights and they were red indicating that we were at the epicenter.

Ky: "Well you guys get to a shelter; I'm going to check things out."

Mo: "But you're only a student, what if it's too much for you to handle?"

Ky: "I'm not actually going to fight, I'm just going to check things out and maybe watch the fight."

Ko: "Sometimes I wish was you, come on Manami let's go."

Ma: "Okay be careful Kyousuke."

Ky: "I will."

After they ran out of sight I sauntered over to a convenience store facing the beach, pulled out Kouhei's goggles that I remembered to grab out of his bag, crouched behind a magazine rack and looked out over the water to see what was out there, I could see something moving under the water and some black spikes moving across the surface.

Ky: "Hm, that looks familiar, like something I saw in a wildlife documentary."

It was then that I saw one monster lift its head out of the water to look around and I was able to recognize it, it was a Death Lord, an extremely dangerous top level cat. M to low level cat. T monster, mutated from crocodiles and alligators, average height ranging from thirty to forty feet. Coloration is either pure white or pitch black, near diamond hard scales, muscular humanoid body shape, a sharp pointed nose, pronounced chin, human-like hands tipped with savage looking claws, large teeth that interlocked rather than overlapped, a razor sharp tail and capable of firing highly destructive laser beams out of its mouth. They're very intelligent, not smart enough to avoid human contact like the cougar spiders but enough to be dangerous, they were usually found inland unlike their predecessors but due to extermination hunting they can now only be found in deep oceans where they're most hard to hunt and only coming to land when they're looking for food.

Ky: "Looks like there's at least three of them, I feel sorry for whatever guy that has to go up against these things. I don't know how women find these thing sexy just because they have abs, seriously put set of abs on anything and women will just drool over it like the pigs they consider men to be."

The one that was looking around then stopped moving its head and was staring at something to my right before going back under and I looked to where it was looking to see a little boy that looked at least nine playing in the sand.

Ky: "That is not good, that is not good at all."

I rushed out of the convenience store and ran to the kid.

Ky: "Hey! Hey kid!"

"Huh?! What do you want?!"

Ky: "Gah, didn't you here the alarm? There's monsters running around, we have to get out of here."

"Monsters identified, current threat level is Category M."

Ky: "See?"

"Why should I leave? A hero is just going to come and kill them anyway."

Ky: "Yeah but who knows how long that's going to take? And we might get caught up in the fight, come on we have to leave."

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to make a sand castle."

I looked over at the water to see the black heads of two of the Death Lords spying on us.

Ky: "{sigh} Screw it."

I quickly wrapped my arm around the boy's stomach and began to run with him under my arm.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?! Let me go!"

Ky: "Keep your voice down."

I ran to the nearest roadway that led further inland but before I reached it the third Death lord crawled out of it and began to come toward us while the other two came out of the water and began to head toward us blocking me from going to the street in the opposite direction.

Hisssssssss

Hisssss

Grrrrr

Ky: "Dammit we're cornered."

"Whoa those things are big."

Ky: "You better not wet yourself."

 _Too bad I can't freeze them from a distance like Daiki._

Ky: "What am I going to do now?"

 _If I try to rush one of them to freeze it I might accidentally freeze the kid and if I let go of the kid for that the other two might go after him._

"Waaaahahahah I don't want to get eaten! Mommy heeelp! Heeelp!"

Ky: "Hey I think I have a plan."

"Eh?"

Ky: "Alright listen, I don't know if this'll work but the moment they lunge at us I'm going to throw you, while they're distracted with me run to the nearest shelter got that?"

"B-but-"

Ky: "Do it or I'll use you as bait while I save myself."

" _{sniff}_ Okay."

The three of them surrounded us, mouths drooling, a few seconds went by before the one ahead of us opened its mouth slightly giving me the cue to throw the boy under it before it bit down onto my upper body a half-second later. It only hurt for the first couple of seconds and I could only see the inside of its mouth so I didn't know if he got away but then I felt the other two bite onto my legs so they were all using me for a tug-of-war rope.

Ky: "This is scary; it doesn't hurt but it's still scary and kind of gross."

They pulled on me as hard as they could but failed to pull me apart, one even straightened itself out and attempted a death-roll but my untwisting leg stopped it short, I attempted to freeze them but for some reason my powers wouldn't activate. This went on for about a minute before I suddenly heard a loud boom and felt the Death Lord I had my head in get thrust into the ground and the other two let go though I could hear them stomping outside. It was then that I saw some hands get in between the Death Lord's teeth and lift its jaw open.

Ky: "Agh, thanks man it really smelled in there."

"Whoa you're still alive?!"

I looked up to see a guy in a track suit holding the Death Lord's mouth open and I looked over at the beach to see a few other guys fighting the other two, narrowly dodging intense laser beams.

"Hey you must be that immortal kid I heard about."

Ky: "Yeah I was trying to save this kid that stayed behind after the evacuation but we ended up getting surrounded so I had to use myself as a distraction."

"Well we'll take it from here, you can go on and head to the shelter or stay and watch your choice."

I got to my feet while the guy aimed his hand into the monster's mouth and seemed to charge up a beam but before he could fire it woke up and slammed the guy into the building next to us, it aimed its mouth at the now unconscious man and began to charge up. I got in front of him to block it but before it fired another man in a track suit kicked it in the side of the head causing it to miss us. A couple more men then came and began to grapple with it before a woman came to the aid of the unconscious man behind me.

"It's okay I've got him; you just get out of here."

Ky: "Okay."

Seeing that things were taken care of I decided to see if the boy from earlier was okay, I made my way to the nearest shelter and pressed the button for the intercom.

Ky: "Hello."

"Hello who's this."

Ky: "Just a superhuman, I'm looking for a little boy that got inside late."

"I don't think he's here, everyone got here at around the same time."

Ky: "Well can you call the other active shelters and ask them if they've seen him?"

"Yeah sure just give me a few minutes."

I waited there at the entrance for the allotted time before he talked into the intercom again.

"Hey you still there?"

Ky: "Yeah I'm here."

"Yeah I've called everyone and it seems they haven't seen the boy either."

Ky: "Damn."

"You do know those are Death Lords out there? Most likely the kid is dead so you might as well come inside."

Ky: "Still I might as well try to find him in case he is alive."

"Really?! Wow you must be a real badass if you're not afraid of those things."

Ky: "No I just can't be killed."

I left the shelter and began to wander the streets looking for the boy while the rumble of the battle on the beach echoed between the buildings.

Ky: "Jeez what's up kid's these days? Not respecting their elders, doing the opposite of what you tell them to do, they're just a bunch of little assholes."

I wander through random streets and alleyways for about five minutes.

 _The proximity lights in this area are red and yellow so I'm still pretty close to the commotion, man I'm never going to find that kid._

I turned right into a dead end alley when I began to hear someone crying coming from behind a dumpster.

" _{sniff}_ _{whimper}_."

I looked to find the little boy sitting with his head in his knees.

 _Well that was easy._

Ky: "There you are."

"Huh?"

Ky: "I thought I told you to go a shelter."

"Y-you're still alive?!"

Ky: "Well yeah do you really think I'd sacrifice myself for your ungrateful butt?"

"But I saw you get eaten!"

Ky: "You saw them bite me I didn't get eaten, _thank god_ , now tell me why didn't you go to a shelter like I told you?"

"I…got lost."

Ky: "Really? I don't believe you, there are signs literally everywhere that say where the nearest shelter is, there's no way you could've gotten lost."

"…I don't know how to read."

Ky: "Don't you go to school? This is Japan after all, good education is kind of our thing."

"Yeah but I have a mental condition that makes it hard for me to learn."

Ky: "Crap, now I feel bad, whatever, come on let's go get you into a shelter before one of those monsters finds us."

I grabbed the kid's hand and pulled him back out onto the streets toward the shelter.

Ky: "So tell me what you were doing out there all by yourself?"

"I wanted to go to the beach so I went."

Ky: "So you must live nearby."

"No I live a few miles from here."

Ky: "And your parents just let you come all this way on your own?"

"Well my dad doesn't live with us and my mom was too tired to bring me."

Ky: "I see, she must be working all the time."

"No my mom doesn't work at all, my dad and two other guys send her a ton of money every month and she uses most of it to buy shoes, but still she doesn't really like to spend time outside, well she does but not when I want to, so she just sends me outside to play by myself, even if I'm gone the entire day she doesn't seem to worry, she has a lot of trust in me."

 _Sounds more like your mom is a total deadbeat that doesn't give a crap about her mentally handicapped son, I going to have to tell someone about this when I get the chance._

Ky: "Well still when you hear the threat warning you have to leave the area or find shelter."

"I thought a hero would just come and take care of things."

Ky: "Well they can't be there instantly and even if they are in the area they have to stay back until they hear the threat level so they don't end up going up against something they can't handle, you're lucky I was there to save you or you definitely would have been eaten."

 _{Rumble}_

"W-what was that?"

Ky: "It's those monsters, after you left some heroes came to fight them."

 _Though that sounded a little closer than before, we better hurry._

Ky: "Come on let's pick up the pace."

Another rumble came, this time a little closer, but we were almost to the shelter.

Ky: "Alright the shelter should be just around this corner."

We turned the corner expecting to be home free but as soon as we did we stopped dead in our tracks.

Ky: "Oh…crap."

Before us stood one of the Death Lords, standing right in front of the shelter entrance as if it was waiting for us, the kid seemed in too much shock to react, but then I heard something.

 _{drip}_ … _{drip}_

I looked at the monsters face and I noticed a dark red hue around its mouth slightly contrasting its pitch black skin and some of that red dripped down off of its chin.

 _{drip}_

Ky: "Blood."

I then noticed something hanging out of its mouth, it was an arm still wrapped in a track suit sleeve, bits of flesh and skin still hanging from the torn end, for some reason after seeing all that my vision began to fade in and out before everything went black.

 _Blood…drip…drip…drip…_

 _Threat to humanity…_

 _Do you care about this world?_

 _Accept your death…_

… _Accessing data-stream, encryption active, dive set at twenty percent._

 **Kirino's POV**

It was late at night and I was running through the hallway of the hospital in the next town over trying to find the right room and when I finally came across it I flung the door open.

Ki: "Kyousuke?!"

I was met with the sight of Kyousuke eating a sandwich while watching a rerun of the news.

Ky: "Oh, hey Kirino, what are you doing here?"

 _Thank goodness, he seems okay._

Ki: " _{sigh}_ What happened to you this time?"

Ky: "I don't know I just woke up a few minutes ago and found this sandwich with a note telling me my friends had to go home and that they hope I get well soon."

Ki: "I see."

"The scene down here at the beach is quite gruesome, after an evacuation order was sent to the area around ten advanced to advanced+ level heroes arrived to deal with some category M Death Lords but unfortunately due to some miscalculations only two out of the ten survived but are severely injured, the rest were torn to shreds."

"Those…those things were stronger than we anticipated, we thought we were getting the upper hand but then things just turned around, they took down one of us then another and another, then my powers stopped working and I got my arm torn off, me and my friend tried to retreat while they were busy eating but one followed us, thankfully we were able to get into the shelter just in time."

"Nobody knows what happened after since all the cameras in the area were inexplicably disabled, but when some higher level heroes arrived on the scene all three Death Lords were found reduced ash with only their gemstone-like scales remaining and two civilians were discovered unconscious but completely unscathed outside the shelters."

"When we got here we were expecting a tough fight but all we found was piles of dust and bones covered in black rocks and a couple of kids out-cold just outside one of the shelters, I always hear that Death Lords are tough but I never expected them to be this tough. What happened here is a tragedy, my thanks goes out to the person or people that were able to take these things out before they did more damage."

Ky: "Well that was a lucky break, I wonder who stepped in."

Ki: "Y-yeah me too."

 _He wouldn't believe me if I told him but thankfully Daiki isn't here to take credit this time._

Ky: "So how are things at the house?"

Ki: "Hm?"

Ky: "I bet mom and dad were bad mouthing me, talking about how ungrateful I am for just leaving them like that, I take it they're pretty pissed off?"

Ki: "Uh n-no they actually really miss you."

Ky: "Really? That doesn't sound like them."

Ki: "Come on don't be so pessimistic, they're our parents."

Ky: "Yeah you're right, though I was half expecting them to throw away all the things I had left in my room."

Ki: "…"

Ky: "Well I better check out; I don't want to be sleeping in a hospital bed tonight."

Kyousuke got up from the bed and exited the room while I followed.

 **Flashback**

Dai: "Kyousuke isn't the person you think he is."

Ki: "Eh?"

Yo: "It was about time you knew; we can't tell you exactly why but Kyousuke isn't exactly part of this family."

Ki: "H-he's not related to us?"

Dai: "No he is but on the day we discovered his abilities the government intervened and told us that while Kyousuke was physically our son, mentally he was something else, something that would eventually become malevolent."

Ki: "Malevolent?"

Dai: "Yes he may seem idiotically docile now but eventually his true nature will take over, your mother and I were afraid of this so we decided to give him up but we were told that we had to keep him at least until he became eighteen so he wouldn't become emotionally unstable and trigger his condition early. He would then be given a false scholarship that would allow him to move out immediately and become the property of the government."

Yo: "Technically he already is government property and we were compensated for being forced to keep him."

Dai: "Kyousuke is very dangerous, what lies within him is something truly evil, it's best that you distance yourself from him as soon as possible but in a way that he won't notice."

Yo: "And you have to make sure nobody finds out about this, we'd become social outcasts if anyone found out that we were harboring someone like Kyousuke."

Dai: "Thankfully he won't be our problem anymore, since he decided to start attending CHA the plan was started early, special funding was given to the school to keep Kyousuke since it is a government facility. Once he gets his living space all his belongings that were already removed from his room will be moved there then he will no longer be our son, no longer your brother and we finally won't have to associate with him again."

Ki: "So you're saying that…this entire time you've hated Kyousuke?"

Yo: "Well yeah he's basically the antichrist, _{shiver}_ I still get nauseous at the thought that I gave birth to him, plus we were just too scared to be around him, he's a ticking time bomb we're lucky he hasn't already gone off, we're lucky to be alive."

 **End Flashback**

 _I'm still feeling shocked at what they said, I never thought our parent could be like that and what did mom mean by 'he's basically the Antichrist'? All they said was that he was mentally unstable, they did say they couldn't give me more details but it feels like there's something much bigger. Plus, if he was so dangerous why would the government go through the trouble of keeping him alive and moderately happy? Unless it's just for ethical reasons or maybe they're seeing if they can cultivate him into a super weapon, from what I've seen he'd even give Splendid Man a run for his money, I'll just have to keep my act up if I want to find out more, I'm not just going to let everyone abuse Kyousuke like this, he's not some monster, he hasn't done anything wrong!_

Ky: "Kirino!"

Ki: "Eh?"

Ky: "Your foot tapping is causing an earthquake."

It seems that while I was sitting in a chair waiting for Kyousuke to finish with his release forms I was unconsciously tapping my foot and in my angered state I accidentally put too much power into it causing everything to shake and a few people to stumble up against the wall.

Ki: "Uh s-sorry everyone."

Ky: "You should be more careful Kirino, stuff like that is what gets you collared."

Ki: "Shut up."

Kyousuke finished with the papers, we exited the hospital without further incident and headed to the train station.

Ki: "So tell me what did you get admitted for?"

Ky: "It was just a panic attack, caused me to pass out, it was lucky someone came and took care of those things before they got to that kid."

Ki: "That little boy you were found with?"

Ky: "Yeah it was the craziest thing…"

Kyousuke told me about everything that he experienced at the beach all the way onto the train and I listened with interest, shock and admiration, though I made it look like I was only half listening.

Ky: "Once I get the chance I'm going to report them to the police so he can get into a foster home."

Ki: "Hm."

That's was actually really heroic, so much for him being evil.

Our stop came and we exited the station to head home.

Ky: "Alright then I'll see you later."

Ki: "Wait where are you going?"

Ky: "Uh to Ma-K-Kouhei's house, where else?"

Ki: "Oh r-right, then I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

Ky: "Yeeeah, _that was weird_."

I watched as he walked away, a little suspicious as to where he was going, but mostly I felt sorrow, at his situation, at how he was being treated and used and I had a feeling things wouldn't get any better for him unless I did something.

 _I'm probably the only one that can do anything for him._

 **AN: Alright end of new chapter maybe a little too mean spirited but I am trying to bring a good mix of sadness and comedy, sort of like what Rooster Teeth did with Red Vs Blue, so I'll see you guys in my next update and hope you have a good one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here's chapter seven, sorry I've been pretty late with this and Spirit Child but I've been having some personal issues and my stress from that is blocking out my muse so if I had tried to submit a new chapter then, it would have been utter crap so I hope you guys can wait a little longer on it but until then I hope you enjoy this.**

"Alright listen up kids!"

Today is Monday and we're at the gymnasium sitting in the bleachers listening to one of the gym teachers announce the beginning of the Reranking Tournament.

"Today is the first day of the yearly Reranking Tournament and as the name implies it's a competition where we pit each of you against each other to see how much you have progressed since last year, witness the capabilities of the new students and rearrange ranks based on the results of each match. The same rules apply as with duels: you win and you're a lower rank than your opponent you gain their rank and they get bumped down one, if not then nothing changes. The first eighty matches will be held today from 9:00 this morning until around 7:00 tonight at the sports field, two matches at a time lasting no more than ten minutes with a five-minute prep time between each match and I suggest you wear gym clothes for it. Now you can win your match in one of four ways: either knock them out, immobilize them, bring their HP shields down to zero or have the most HP left in your shield by the end of the time limit, other than that there are no rules on how you fight."

The coach then grabbed headband with the number 1 stitched into it off of a table behind him.

"For those of you who are new and don't know the HP shield is a special head band that when worn projects a protective shield around you and displays the amount of hit points you have onto a computer based on your durability level and the power behind your opponent's attacks, which we can then show up on the score board screen for your convenience."

He stretched the band around his head before a translucent see-through mesh appeared around him and then disappeared, then we all looked at the score board to see the number 1 displayed with a green bar next to it like some videogame.

"Sounds kind of sci-fi I know but it's quite real, in fact it's what protects police officers and soldiers out in the field and we're using them now to allow you kids to beat each other to a pulp without killing each other and to keep your gym clothes from getting damaged."

 _Way to prioritize._

"Now remember first matches start at nine and we'll be starting with the lowest ranked students, brackets are on the wall over there and we expect you to know the math for what time your match starts but if you are a minute late then you forfeit, any questions…alright dismissed."

With that everyone got up and several groups began to crowd around the bracket posters while the rest just went on to classes, though before I could take a look Kirino and Ayase came up to me.

Ki: "Hey idiot?!"

Ky: "Yeah?"

Ki: "You don't need to look at the brackets, I already figured out that you'll be going up at 9:15 against the guy ranked at 301."

Ky: "Thanks, what's the guy's name."

Ki: "I don't know but it doesn't really matter."

Ay: "Actually I think his name was-"

Ki: "Ayase it doesn't matter."

Ky: "So since you're ranked second your match will be tomorrow against Daiki."

Ki: "Oh good my big brother understands logic, I'm so proud of you.~"

Ky: "And of course you're going to lose."

Ki: "Hey!"

Ky: "So if Kirino is up against Daiki that would mean Ayase is up against the fourth rank."

Ay: "That's right."

Ky: "Well I definitely know you're going to win."

Ay: " _{blush}_ Really?"

Ky: "Yeah I have total confidence in your abilities."

Ki: "What about me?!"

Ky: "Oh yeah you'll do great too."

Ki: "Hm.~"

Ky: "In the five seconds before you're frozen solid."

Ki: "Grr."

Ay: "Hey we should get going, it's almost time to start class."

Ky: "Yeah don't want to be late."

We left the gymnasium and attend classes as normal until 9:15 rolled around and Kirino and I headed to the field.

Ky: "You're following me again?"

Ki: "Same reason as last time, the principle wants me there for moral support."

Ky: "Well at least I'll have someone I know there to witness my humiliation."

Ki: "Don't worry, we may fail in our mission making your enrollment into this school completely pointless but 302 isn't that bad of a position."

Ky: "I was joking."

Ki: "So was I, really it's not something you should worry about you should at least be able to make it to the top one hundred, then you get to live at the apartment building for free."

Ky: "Whatever you say."

Ki: "Though if your opponent is a new student there's a chance that he could be stronger than you."

Ky: "Great."

We made it to the locker rooms and I quickly changed into my gym clothes (white T-shirt, dark blueish-green shorts, same for the girls) though I did get the strange feeling I was being watched. We then went to the sports field where several adults and two of the three other students were getting prepared at two different tables, both facing toward the bleachers on the other side of the field.

Ki: "I'll be in the bleachers, don't screw up."

Ky: "Got it."

I walked over to the table to my right, just as the final student came running, and informed the moderator of my presence.

Ky: "Hey I'm here for my match."

"Oh good just in time here you can be number two."

Ky: "Great."

"Well then just get in position on the far side of the field and we can start."

Ky: "Okay."

Kirino went to sit in the bleachers and pulled out her phone to record my match, while the other students and I got into position, I then watched as two of the moderators positioned themselves back to back at the center of the side of the field the tables were on then outstretched their arms in horizontal ninety degree angles before projecting see-through opalescent walls of light blocking us from the students on the other side of the field and the moderator's table.

"Okay, begin!"

In a flash my opponent disappeared before I was knocked backwards and sent summersaulting to the edge of the field.

Ki: "Baaahahahahahahaha!"

Ky: "Well that was graceful."

"This is going to be easy, you may be immortal but all I have to do is knock you out and I win."

Ky: "Nothing to worry about she said."

When I got back up I got hit again this time I was sent falling flat on my face at the middle of the field and he started running circles around me leaving after images like some ninja and tearing a big ring into the grass.

"Round and round the speed demon goes where he'll stop nobody knows."

Ky: "Ugh."

"How about I give you a shot, go ahead I'll give you one free move."

 _I can't touch him he's moving too fast, come on Kyousuke if you can't use your powers then strategize._

It was then a light bulb popped into my head and I sent my plan into motion, I took off my shirt causing everyone to look confused.

Ki: " _{Gasp}_?!"

"Hm?"

Ki: " _{Snap, snap, snap, snap, snap}_ "

I raised my shirt in my right hand and…threw it at my opponent's feet.

 _{Crash}_

It caused him to trip and roll towards the light wall at high speed and hitting his face against it with enough force to send waves through it, all within a fraction of a second.

Ki: "Pff…pahahahahaha!"

The impact took a quarter of his health bar, I then took my chance and ran over to freeze him in place completely immobilizing him and a moderator came over count him down.

"One…two…three _{whistle}_ Winner Kyousuke Kousaka!"

I thawed out my opponent and he graciously handed me my dirty, torn shirt.

" _{sigh}_ Good fight."

Ky: "Thanks, you did good too, if I hadn't thought of using my shirt like that you probably would have won."

"Wow, you have a really nice body, you should go shirtless more often."

Ky: "Don't make this weird."

"Congratulations Mr. Kousaka you've been promoted to rank 301."

"A whole rank higher, great."

I put my shirt back on and met with Kirino to go back to class as one guy began to use his powers to repair the field.

Ki: "Haha that was hilarious, I almost peed myself."

Ky: "Gross."

Ki: "And I got it all on video."

Ky: " _{sigh}_ Let me see…hm that is pretty funny."

Ki: "Well next is my match against Daiki and another week recovering under an electric blanket."

Ky: "If you want I could help keep you warm afterwards."

Ki: " _{blush}_ Huh?! What are you thinking you pervert?! Why would I let you do that?!"

Ky: "What are YOU thinking? I was talking about using my powers, see?"

I made my point by waving some warm air into her face.

Ki: "Oh."

Ky: "Jeez why do you always have to go there? I'm starting to think you're the pervert."

Ki: "Sh-Shut up! _{bonk}_."

Ky: "Gah! You bitch!"

Ki: "Go get changed already, I'll see you in class."

Ky: "Yeah, yeah."

I went to the locker rooms, changed back into my uniform and went back to class.

 **Lunch time**

Ru: "So Kyousuke how'd you do at your match?"

Sa: "Yes tell us of your magnificent victory over the former rank 301."

Ky: "Uh-"

Ki: "No need I got on video, here I'll send it to you all."

Everybody at the table pulled out their phones and within seconds they all received Kirino's video and were holding back laughter, except for Kanako.

Ka: "Hahahaha, this is so awesome!"

Ki: "I know right!"

Ka: "I can already see someone playing that American Beyblade song over this hahaha."

Sa: "Kku Not the most graceful victory kku."

Ru: "Kku But a victory none the less kk-kku."

Ky: "No need to hold back for my sake guys, I'm already over it."

Ay: "Well I think its adorable how you rolled backwards like that, you looked like a silly little panda."

Ky: "Ugh, well at least I gained a rank."

Ki: "Just wait, as the tournament progresses you'll be jumping up the ranks like a grasshopper."

Ka: "If you last long enough."

Ky: "Someone is going to smack that smart mouth of yours one day, you know that?"

Ka: "I dare anyone to try."

 **Elsewhere**

"So did you find out what those devices the scout team found inside those creatures were?"

"Yes ma'am they were Wave Disruptor cores just like the professor theorized."

"So this proves it then, those Death Lords didn't just wander onto Japanese shores by accident, they were sent there deliberately and the people behind the stealing of the original Wave Disruptor are responsible."

"Most likely to test the devices, who do you think sent them."

"Well given Japans position on this part of the world, it could a number of organizations, the Chinese, the Koreans, the Russians or maybe one of the middle eastern terrorist groups."

"This is alien technology we're talking about, a couple of the parts are made from elements that are almost impossible to find on this planet or at least the crust, the Americans had the original secured under a mountain of locks, keys and automatic ball kickers, there's no way someone could've waltzed in there and snagged it."

"Well that just shows the power and influence of whatever entity is behind the theft and reverse engineering of the Wave Disruptor, which means it could still be somebody we know."

"Ooor somebody we don't know."

"Your conspiracy theories have been noted, but for now we'll put our energy into investigating our KNOWN enemies."

"Okay then but you better be prepared to answer the phone when freakin' call it."

"Dismissed."

 **Kirino's POV (Tuesday)**

It's 5:55 pm, almost time of my match, the second to last one of the first round, my other friends had already won their matches, though they couldn't come to see my match since they we were all still tired from theirs, Ayase was the only one able to win with ease and I was about to become the only one of us to lose.

Ky: "Alright we finished our hot chocolates now let's get to the field."

Ki: "My nose is already getting stuffy."

Ay: "Mine too."

Ky: "Just push through it then we can all go back to the apartment and have some Mega Chicken soup."

Ki: "Ugh."

Ky: "And don't feel too bad about losing in the tournament's first round."

Ki: " _{kick}_."

Ky: "Gah!"

Ay: "K-Kyousuke! Are you okay?!"

Ky: "I'm fine, ah, nothing I'm not used to."

Ay: "Kirino why did you do that?!"

Ki: "Huh?"

Ky: "Calm down Ayase, mm, it's just how Kirino and I exchange affection, I badmouth her and she hurts a part of my body, don't worry about it."

Ay: "Really?"

Ky: "Yeah it's our little dynamic, isn't that right little sis?"

Ki: "Shut up idiot!"

Ky: "If I had a problem with it I would've told her off by now, come on let's get to the field before Kirino's late, ah."

We got to the field and I could see Daiki and his brother sitting in the bleachers waiting for me.

Da: "Hey there sweetie, 'bout time you got here."

Ki: "Grr."

Ky: "Don't give him the satisfaction of a reaction, Kirino."

Ay: "Hey there Aoi."

Aoi: "Hello Ayase, it's good to see you here supporting your friend, who is the boy standing next to you? I don't recognize him."

Aoi was a tall muscular guy, pretty much the build of a basketball player, he had dark steely eyes, spiky dark blue hair and a blank expression, he kind of reminded me of a dedicated soldier.

Da: "That's Kirino's older brother, the immortal superhuman everyone has been chattering about."

Aoi: "So you're Kyousuke Kousaka?"

Ky: "Yeah that's me."

Aoi: "Your appearance is…underwhelming."

Ky: "That's expected."

Aoi: "Well I have been told to never underestimate your opponent, so if you last long enough I look forward to testing your abilities in combat."

"Is everyone ready to begin?"

Ki: " _{Sigh}_ Let's just get this over with."

I put on the number 2 HP shield since I was the last to arrive and we took our positions on the field as Kyousuke and Ayase took their seats.

Ay: "Do your best Kirino!"

Ky: "Yeah, our overall confidence levels may be low but at least try to win, I mean that sincerely!"

Ki: "…"

Do: "Don't look too scared Kiri I'll go easy on you this time since your big bwothew is watching."

Ay: "Come Kirino don't give up!"

Ky: "Yeah you can do this!"

" _You can do this?" Didn't I tell you that back at the prison idiot? But I should do better to win this time, last time he beat me in under a minute and I didn't even land a hit, this time I have to at least set a record especially since Kyousuke is actually here cheering me on._

Aoi: "Keep your spirits up as well little brother, fight with the heart of a lion!"

"Okay, begin!"

Daiki aimed his hand at me for a long distance attack but I immediately got out of his point of focus and he ended up just making ice crystals, I swerved back and forth narrowly evading his freeze bursts, he became noticeably frustrated then anxious as I kept dodging and moving closer. Once I got close enough I aimed a punch right at his face but he dodged to my right and place his hand on my side to begin freezing me. I panicked, grabbed his shirt and threw him to the other side of the field, his fall caused his health bar to nudge down a little.

Da: "Agh, dammit."

Before I could make another dash at him he froze his half of the field into a solid plate of ice.

Da: "Can't get to me now."

He took aim again but it was then I thought to apply the same strategy I used to beat Ayase and use the slickness of the ice to my advantage, I dodged his next freeze burst and got to the very edge of the field. I then immediately turned around and tore through the air as fast as I could straight at him, slowed down a little by the ice patch Daiki left on me and slightly moving left or right to evade his attacks. Then once I reached the edge of his ice plate I exerted all my energy into my right foot and shot myself forward at high speed over the ice too fast for him to dodge or act and just ten feet from him I landed on the ice, slid the rest of the way and landed my first ever hit on Daiki. He was sent slamming backward into the light wall with incredible force and his health bar was knocked down to half, but then I slipped and fell to the ground.

Ki: "Ah! Oof."

Daiki immediately took this chance and froze me in place and the moderator counted me down.

"One…two…three _{whistle}_ winner Daiki Isamu!"

Da: "Hahaha wow you almost got the drop on me there, too bad for that little SLIP up though."

Ki: "Grr."

Ky: "Don't worry Kirino I've got you."

Ay: "Are you okay Kirino?"

Kyousuke and Ayase had come down from the bleachers and Kyousuke was now thawing me out.

Da: "It was a nice try but face it Kiri, you may be stronger than most super strength users but you basic types will never be a match up against us special types."

Daiki then went and took a seat back up on the bleacher, Kyousuke finished thawing me out and picked me up in a princess hold while the field restorers restored the field.

Ki: "H-hey I didn't ask you to carry me idiot!"

Ky: "Shut up, your legs are most likely numb from the cold so I doubt you can walk."

Ki: "…"

Though the odd thing was when he had me in his arms I instantly felt all warmed up and I don't mean by arousal! ...Maybe…I just felt all better, I could even feel my legs again, but I didn't say anything so he wouldn't put me down.

Da: "Aww little Kiri has to have her big brother carry her off the field that's so sweet."

Ki: "Grr."

Ky: "Hey Daiki you do know who you're messing with right?"

Da: "What are you talking about? You saw how I kicked her ass, I don't have anything to fear from that little popsicle."

Ky: "No I was actually talking about me; you know? The only guy at the school capable of beating you."

Da: "Eh?"

Aoi: "Hm?"

Ky: "I may seem nonthreatening but I do have a bit of a temper especially when sausage gobblers like you are dissing my baby sister."

Ki: " _{blush}_ Eh?"

Ky: "And don't think you can just sick your brother on me because even if he does beat me in the tournament I can just challenge you to a duel afterward."

Da: "Th-then I just won't accept your challenge."

Ky: "Then what are the others going to think if you keep turning down my challenges? That your scared of me?"

Da: "…"

Ky: "You're going to face me eventually and when you do I'm going to shove that overinflated ego of yours right up your wiener slot so I suggest you get it prepared for then."

Da: "…"

Ky: "Alright I think that was all I need to say, let's go guys."

Ay&Ki: "O-okay."

 _That was…so cool._

We went back to the apartment and Ayase grabbed my electric blanket even though I didn't really need it while Kyousuke cooked up some Mega Chicken soup and heated up some rolls in the toaster oven.

Ky: "Alright soup's on."

He poured a bowl for each of us along with glasses of orange juice.

Ki: "I can't believe I was actually able to hit him this time."

Ay: "Yeah you were amazing Kirino."

Ky: "What did you do differently that gave you the advantage?"

Ki: "My strategy with most of the other students is just to charge in and take them out except for Ayase, I figured I'd use a little more of my agility with Daiki."

Ky: "You know, that's been bugging me for a while, how did you beat Ayase? With her telekinesis I thought she'd be able to keep you from getting anywhere near her?"

Ay: "Actually Kyousuke there are limits to my powers, like my range and how much I can lift or push back and my physical health."

Ki: "And I used a bit of the tactic that took advantage of that on Daiki."

Ky: "So all you did was dash jump at her with all your strength."

Ay: "Yep."

Ki: "Yep though she did reduce my momentum some with her powers I was still able to hit her hard enough to daze her and I used that opening to deal the final blow. Though it seems Daiki is better at taking hits than I thought plus the ice patch he made on my side slowed me down some and with the field being so slippery I wasn't able to get any leverage."

Ky: "Still you at least got a hit in, I'm pretty sure that's more than what anybody the school can say."

Ay: "Yeah you may have lost but you still accomplished a lot."

Ki: "Thanks and you better make it to the finals idiot, I won't forgive you if you don't show Daiki what it feels like to lose the tournament."

Ky: "Don't worry I fully intend on doing that, I just have to find a way to beat Aoi."

Ki: "By the way what was up with you calling me your baby sister?~"

Ky: "I-I was just trying to be intimidating."

Ki: "Does my big brother actually wuv me?~"

Ky: "You shut your damn mouth!"

Ki: "Bleh."

Ky: "Bleh."

Ki: "So Ayase you ready? You're going to go up against Daiki next."

Ay: "I doubt I'll be able to beat him, low temperatures do improve my performance in battle but when they're too low I can't think straight. I'll try my best to at least do some damage but I doubt I'll beat him."

Ki: "Well I guess it's still up to you idiot."

Ky: "Heh if I actually do beat him I bet you're gonna start saying my name."

Ki: "Pfffffff!"

Ky: "Ah! Gross you spit your soup all over me!"

 _Crap I took that the wrong way._

Ki: "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha l-like I would ever give you the honor of using your craptastic name on a regular basis ha-ha-ha-ha."

Ky: "Grr."

We finished our food and did our homework together for the rest of the night before we went to bed.

 **Kyousuke's POV (Wednesday)**

My next match was against a girl at rank 303, she had super-speed too though she wasn't as hard to beat as my last opponent so I won and maintained my position at 301. Saori won too gaining rank 25, as well as Ruri gaining rank 17, Kanako lost to a guy at rank 9 and of course Ayase lost to Daiki before he and his brother got into another tie at the final match.

 **(Thursday)**

In the third round I went up against the guy at rank 305, he had super-strength and was about as easy to beat as the first guy, Saori and Ruri lost their next matches leaving me as the only one in our little group still in the tournament. Though due to the amount of matches being so small the third round finished up by 2:00 so round four was started and I had to go up against the guy at rank 293, again with super-strength. He was surprisingly easy to beat, even easier than the girl at rank 303, so I won and gained his rank and round four was finished by 4:30.

 **(Friday)**

Now is the final day of the tournament with the rest of the rounds taking place on the same day since so few people were left and only one match would be held at a time allowing full use of the sports field every match. My first match of the day was up against rank 277, a wind elemental, harder than I thought she would be but still pretty easy, next was 245, an item summoner with a limit of twenty pounds, really easy. At around 1:15 at the start of the seventh round all the superhuman students were allowed to finish classes early and spectate on the final rounds, after that I went up against rank 181, a flame elemental, actually a lot easier than the wind elemental and then came rank 53, seemed a little weird since I was now 181, kind of a large skill gap, but at least they doubled the time limits.

Me, Kirino, Ayase, Saori and Ruri came to see me to give their support when I exited the gymnasium after I had changed in the locker-room and headed to the field.

Ki: "Alright Kyousuke, now is the semifinals the only match keeping you from the top one hundred, if you can at least win this it will all have been worth it."

Ky: "Don't you think that this seems like a flawed bracket system?"

Sa: "The tournament isn't really that big of a deal, it's just a way of assessing progress and reduce the amount of future duel submissions, back before the annual tournaments, the faculty would always be swamped with duel submissions at the beginning of every school year so they decided to do this to expedite the process."

Ky: "Hm, so do you guys know anything about the person at rank 53."

Ki: "Oh yeah we know a lot about number 53, her name is Arika Hiroyuki, age 17, same as you."

Ru: "She's an Item Summoner, her overall summoning limit is a hundred pounds."

Ky: "Anything specific I should know about Item Summoners?"

Sa: "Well a certain weakness of summoners is that they can't permanently sustain whatever item they summon and the heavier the item that they summon is the less time they can sustain it and any summoner with a limit of a hundred pounds would only be able to sustain an item of that weight for no more than five to ten minutes."

Ky: "What about her side effect?"

Ru: "She has never used it so nobody but the faculty knows."

Ki: "And there's something you should know about Arika herself."

Ky: "What's that?"

Ki: "She's really vulgar."

Ky: "Vulgar?"

Ki: "It doesn't really matter, just knows that if she offers you anything at all you are not to accept, no matter how tempting it is or how much she rubs herself against you, you are not to accept, got that!?"

Ky: "Uh, yeah sure."

Ki: "Good."

Ay: "You better get going Kyousuke it's almost time for the match."

Ky: "Okay, I've got butterflies in my stomach and my legs are shivering like maracas, but I'm no quitter…well not anymore."

Ki: "Wait you still have stage fright?"

Ky: "Big time, but I'm not gonna let that stop me now…here I go."

Ay: "Good luck out there Kyousuke."

I went through the double doors out into the blazing afternoon sun, the smell of cut grass and summer heat assaulting my nose, making me more nervous, I ran over to the field to meet with the moderator.

MC: "Alright folks here comes Kyousuke Kousaka, currently rank 181 and older brother of school sweetheart Kirino Kousaka."

 _Since when did we get an MC?!_

MC: "This is his first tournament but from the bottom barrel he's come blazing through the ranks, I've even heard from Kirino herself that he plans to taking on our champions Daiki and Aoi for the top spot! Now this guy is either completely delusional or he may actually have what it takes to finally be the new number one!"

 _First the huge crowd then a man screaming my name now this, this is definitely not helping my stage fright and I am going to have a serious talk with Kirino after this is done_

I went over to the table and put on the number 1 head band, most of the crowd was cheering for me but I did hear a few boos here and there, probably fans of my opponent.

MC: "And here comes Kyouske's opponent! The self-proclaimed "Harlot of CHA" and rank 53, miss Arika Hiroyuki!"

In came Arika, a tall beautiful girl with European features, she had long, crimson red, wavy hair that reached her waist, a slender figure and, oddly enough, average sized breasts.

 _Wait why am I looking at her breasts?_

Ar: "Hey everybody!"

She got a lot of cheers from the crowd, but got a lot more boos than me witch I noticed was mainly for the girl students and most of the male students that cheered for her were being really energetic.

Ar: "After I'm done with this, blowjobs for everybody! _{Peace sign}_ "

 _Whoa what?!_

The crowd then began to go crazy, well the guys did.

Ar: "Oh hey you must be Kousaka."

Ky: "Yeah that's me."

Ar: "Listen I really don't feel like doing this and you're not too ugly, so how about you just forfeit and I'll promise to suck your dick."

Ky: "WHA! N-NO!"

Ar: "Alright how about if…I invite you back to my apartment?"

Ky: "Still no."

Ar: "Really? Okay how about if I just do you right here right now? Will that get you to quit?"

Ky: "No."

Ar: "Hmmm…would you quit if I found a way to get your sister involved? Is that what you're in to?"

Ky: "…"

Ignoring her last offer, I walked over and took my place in the field.

Ar: "Whatever your funeral."

She then grabbed the second head band and took her place on the field as well as the guys that made the light walls surrounding the entire field.

MC: "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we will now start the semifinals match between rank 181 and rank 53, 3…2…1…GOOOOOOO!"

I immediately began running at Arika ready to grab her the first chance I got, but she just stood there with a bored expression, doing nothing to stop me.

 _Alright that one guy that had Item Summoner abilities was pretty easy to beat, all I had to do was dodge his sledge hammer, if I just do the same with whatever she pulls out I should be fine._

As soon as I got within five feet of her, still with a bored expression on her face, she instantly pulled out an odd looking pump-action shotgun and blasted me in the face with it, knocking me back several feet.

MC: "Ooh and Kousaka takes Arika's shotgun blast point-blank to the face!"

Ky: "Hey! Is that even allowed!"

Ar: "What the hell your hit points didn't go down!? This shot gun is supposed to be able to tear through superhuman durability!"

Ky: "Do you not know who I am dumbass."

Ar: "Hey don't call me a dumbass, dumbass! I know exactly who you are, Kyousuke Kousaka, see I remembered!"

Ky: "Well if you aren't a dumbass you would know that I'm immortal, i.e., indestructible and given the HP shields adjust point loss based on the wearers durability level that would mean that no matter how hard you hit me I won't lose any points."

Ar: "…Oh…but that's no fair how am I supposed to beat you then?!"

MC: "Arika has probably already realized her mistake that Kyousuke can't take any damage! She's going to have to shift her strategy to either knocking Kyousuke out or pinning him down, it's the only way for her to win!"

Ar: "Huh, that seems easy enough."

Ky: "Gah dammit!"

She then disintegrated her shotgun and summoned a leather whip.

Ar: " _{Crack}_ All I have to do I strangle you with this until you're out-cold."

Ky: "Go ahead and try."

Ar: "Don't worry I'l-"

Ky: "Skank."

Ar: "OH YOU ARE GETTING IT!"

She ran to get in range of me and cracked her whip, with aimed precision the whip wrapped around my neck tight enough to cut off my air supply.

Ar: "Go ahead and call me a skank again baby dick!"

MC: "This doesn't look good for Kyousuke can he find a way out of this bind before he passes out?!"

I grabbed onto the whip and applied heat to it until it snapped allowing me to remove the end of it from my neck.

Ky: "Gah! Crap head rush."

MC: "Amazing! Kyousuke freed himself by burning up the leather whip, how will Arika react?!"

Ar: "Dammit, well lets see if you can do the same thing with steel."

Arika then summoned a steel cable and while I was still dizzy she wrapped it around my neck.

Ar: "Now let's see if you get a hard on!"

Ki: "Eh?!"

MC: "Oh no! Kyousuke is once again being strangled, how will he get out this time?!"

The crowd began to cheer harder as she was strangling me, some guys even made cries of jealousy at my positon. I took advantage of the proximity and grabbed onto her forearm to begin freezing her but that caused her to panic, she let go of the cable and resummoned her shotgun to blast me away from her.

Ar: "What the hell?! You can freeze shit too?!"

Ky: " _I better not get a taste for bondage after this_. That's right, your ranged attacks are useless and if you get anywhere near me I'll freeze you solid, you might as well forfeit now."

Ar: "You know what?! Screw this!"

Arika then put her fists together and her entire body began to glow brightly.

MC: "Amazing! For the first time since her enrollment at CHA Arika is using her side effect, Empowerment, which multiplies her power by a factor of 10 for five minutes but can only be used once per day!"

 _Oh crap._

Ki: "Kyousuke?!"

Ky: "What?!"

Ki: "Stop standing around like an idiot, take her down now, it takes a several seconds for Empowerment for fully activate so she's completely vulnerable!"

Ky: "Right!"

I ran at her as fast as I could but before I could get to her the glow faded and she shot me backwards with a powerful laser cannon.

Ky: "Ah, what the heck?"

I looked at Arika and was shocked to see that she had summoned not a single weapon but some kind of red and black robotic suit with metal angel wings and high-heels for some reason. She also had a small mini-gun attached to her right forearm and the laser cannon she shot me with attached to her left.

MC: "Unbelievable, Arika used her Empowerment boost to summon some kind of super robot suit, is this even legal?!"

Arika then began to talk through the suit's speaker.

Ar: "Time to break your butt cherry motherfucker!"

Ky: "Kirinooo?!"

Ki: "What?!"

Ky: "I think I screwed up!"

Ki: "You're damn right you did!"

Arika then picked me up of the ground by my collar.

Ar: "So any last words before I test the indestructability of your asshole?"

Ky: "Agh…skan-"

Ar: " _{Punch}_."

Arika then punched me hard enough to send me flying right into the light wall on the other side of the field.

Ar: "I never thought I'd see the day a guy not only refuse to forfeit a match for me and refuse to have sex with me but also insult me for my lifestyle choice, I WILL MAKE YOU SEE HELL SHITHEAD!"

Arika flew several hundred feet into the air and aimed her weapons at me before firing a three-minute volley of bullets and lasers at my position, then her cannon changed shape, becoming more elongated, before charging up and firing a final shot powerful enough to set off a small explosion.

Ki: "Kyousuke!"

Ar: "That felt good."

MC: "Oh no does this spell the end Kyousuke?!"

She descended back to the ground as I crawled out of the crater incredibly dazed by the concussive force of her attack.

Ar: "Wow your still conscious? Guess I need hit you one more time."

I fell to my knees as she came up to me and aimed her amplified cannon at me again, this time at point blank range.

MC: "Amazing! Even after taking all that punishment Kyousuke still manages to get up! But he doesn't look so good folks!"

Ar: "You know Kousaka I'm actually glad you turned me down earlier, this actually turned out to be pretty fun, I might actually sex you up later for this, some ropes, handcuffs, a couple of dildos, I might even invite a couple of my sexually ambiguous guy friends over to see how much they like you, It'll be a ton of fucking fun!"

Ky: "Screw…you."

Ar: "No, screw you."

Ki: " _{sigh}_ Dammit Kyousuke."

She charged up her cannon, aiming it directly at my forehead, but at the last second I grabbed onto the barrel and moved my head to the right narrowly dodging the blast as it instead set off an explosion behind me, the shockwave of which I used to flip in the air and grab onto Arika's shoulder to get into a piggyback position behind her.

Ar: "What the hell?!"

As I suspected there was what looked like a power core on the back of the suit and knew, like with any power suit in video games and movies, that if I overheated the core the suit would explode.

Ky: "Let's just hope this doesn't knock me out."

Ar: "I didn't say you could touch me back there! Get off!"

She tried to reach behind herself to grab me but her suit's wings kept her from doing so, I took the chance and grabbed onto her power core and concentrated all my accumulated heat energy onto that point.

MC: "Oh my goood! Kyousuke jumped out of the jaws of defeat right before they chomped down on him and is now rodeoing miss Hiroyuki and managing to stay out of her reach! What does he have up his sleeve to win this match! This is incredible ladies and gentlemen!"

Ar: "What are you doing?! So hot! Stop touching me there you jerk!"

Suddenly the power core began to violently vibrate as it glowed brighter.

Ar: "Oooh! Oh god! It's too much!"

Ky: "Will you stop that!?"

Ar: "Ah! I'm…so close!"

Ky: "You're doing this on purpose aren't you!?"

Ar: "Oh! Oh! Oh my god! AAAAAAAAH!"

 _{BOOOM}_

The core finally went critical and burst into a small nuclear explosion rocketing me back a couple dozen feet, just barely staying awake I got back up to see Arika laying on the ground several feet away from the explosion crater. Her suit was in ruins but she somehow managed to get back up, pieces of the suit falling from her as she did. I then looked up at the screen to see that she hardly had a sliver of her health left.

Ar: "Ugh, my shorts are a mess, thank god for failsafes."

MC: "Holy moly! What an incredible explosion! And it seems they're both on their last legs who will finally win this epic battle, the Harlot of CHA or the newbie from the Kousaka clan! I'm on the edge of my seat waiting to see who will deal the finishing blooooow!"

Ky: "That guy's voice is really giving me a headache."

Arika then turned to me as I walked to her, my body was completely worn out from expending all that energy and I was on the verge falling over, it was then that Arika's suit disintegrated signaling that her Empowerment boost was used up.

Ar: "Well looks like you win, all you have to do is give me one more hit."

Ky: "No I'm about to collapse, just one more whack to the head and I'm done."

Ar: "If you say so."

Ky: "Actually I take that back; I really need this win."

Ar: "Fine, go ahead."

Ky: "And just for the record I didn't call you a skank to mock your lifestyle, well honestly don't care one way or the other what you do with your life, it was just a heat of the moment thing, so I'm sorry if that offended you, no hard feelings?"

Ar: "I'm in too much pain to hold a grudge anyway so whatever, but you know, it was actually pretty hot that you were able to kick my ass, so maybe after this we could-"

Ky: "No, whatever you're about to offer me, my answer is no, in fact just to save us all some time, my answer to every single one of your future sexual offers is always going to be no so don't trouble yourself over it."

Ar: "Well you're no fun, but it's not like I'm going to quit just because you said so."

Ky: "Hm?"

Ar: "You really got me going with this battle, I like you now and I want you, so we can do this the easy way or the hard way, the choice is yours, but eventually I'm going to get into those fucking pants and when I do I'm going to ride you like a wild fucking Mustang."

Ky: "…"

Ar: "Arika always gets her man."

MC: "Nothing's happening, are they just talking? Why aren't they murdering each other!?"

Ky: " _{sigh}_ I was actually starting to like you for a second there, whatever _{smack}_."

I dealt the final blow, slapping Arika across the face, the last sliver of her health disappeared and I was declared the winner.

MC: "And Kyousuke wins the match! Oh my gooooood! What an incredible battle! No one ever saw this coming! He started from the bottom and now he's here! He is the second coming! He is the Dali Lama! Oh dear Ishnu! Dry land is not a myth I have seen iiiiiit! Akslndk lfaosndofo kgngnsldf!"

"There he is!"

"We found him! Quick shoot him with the tranquilizer!"

{Thwick, thwick, thwick}

MC: " _{Thud}_."

I stumbled off of the field and onto a bench where Kirino was waiting for me with some water and a towel, while Arika was carried off in a stretcher to the infirmary and the field got repaired for Daiki and Aoi's next tie.

Ki: "Wow I didn't think Arika was so strong, I'm surprised that she's only rank 53, I wonder where she got that robot suit from."

Ky: "She probably has a rich relative that gave it to her."

Ki: "This entire time I thought she was just some slut, well don't judge a book by it cover I guess, hey are you okay, you look pretty wiped."

Ky: "Yeah I'm fine but for now I'm going to take…a little…nap."

 **Kirino's POV**

It was at that moment Kyousuke fell over with a thud, he was completely out cold.

Ki: "Huh I'm surprised you stayed awake this long."

His next match was still a good twenty minutes away I could probably take him to the nurse's office for a quick nap, they should be able to restore his stamina with their abilities before it's time.

Ki: "Alright let's get going."

I picked up Kyousuke, put him over my shoulder and made my way to the nurse's office, once there I laid him on one of the beds and sat in a chair next to it while one of the nurses tended to him.

 _You did really good out there…big brother._

Ki: " _{kiss}_."

 **Elsewhere**

"Director Kirishima?"

"Yes what is it?"

"The principle of CHA was recently asked if Aoi Isamu could face off against Kyousuke first in the final round instead of Daiki, he wants to know from you what decision he should make."

"Aoi instead of Daiki hm? ...Allow it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you sure about that Ms. Kirishima?"

"In order to prove to me that Kyousuke isn't a threat we need to push him to his limits and what better way to do that than to pit him against the most powerful student at CHA right after he just beat Arika at full power."

"…If you say so."

"Now we'll see if Aoi is enough to push him over the edge."

 **AN: Alright end of chapter sept, a little long but I'd rather not turn the tournament into an entire arc since, as Saori put it, it's not really that big of a deal in this story except for the final round, so we will who wins next chapter, see ya then.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone are you ready for more epic combat? Are you ready for more epic school drama? Are you ready for more epic PERVERSION!? WELL TOO FUCKING BAD! Cause your getting this, please enjoy.**

Ky: "Ah, where am I?"

Ar: "Good morning, how's my favorite new boy toy?"

Ky: "Ohmygod!"

I woke up in the school infirmary to find Arika looming over me next to my bed.

Ky: "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Ar: "Waiting for you to wake up, what the fuck else? Now come on there's still time before your next match, let's get down to business~"

Ky: "Ah! Get off of me!"

Ar: "Quit struggling and get those fucking shorts off!"

Just when Arika got a hold of my waistband Kirino came in.

Ki: " _That idiot better be awake by now_ , eh!?"

Ky: "Kirino help! This bitch is trying to rape me!"

Ar: "Hey there sweetie, do you mind giving us some privacy? Your brother is about to make me your new big sister."

Ki: "Oh hell no!"

Kirino then pulled out a spray-bottle full of water and began to spray Arika in the face with it.

Ar: "Ah! Hey stop that!"

Ki: "Back! Back you succubus!"

Ar: "Stop it! You're messing up my makeup! Ah!"

Arika then escaped out the door with Kirino chasing her.

Ki: "Jeez I have to deal with this now."

Ky: "That was a close one, thanks Kirino."

Ki: "Your thanking me for chasing a pretty girl out of your bed? Never thought I'd hear that out of anyone."

Ky: "If it were anyone else things would be different, who knows what kind of diseases that woman has."

Ar: "Hey! I'll have you know I'm perfectly clean!"

Ky: "I don't believe you!"

Ki: "Out! _{sprits}_."

Ar: "Ah!"

Ky: "Plus I'm not interested in girls who've probably slept with most of Chiba's teenage male population."

Ki: "W-well that's understandable, _yes!_ "

Ky: " _{Streeetch}_ Hey what time is it?"

Ki: "3:40 you've been out for almost twenty minutes; you still have a little time before your match against Aoi."

Ky: "So they did put me up against Aoi, ugh, I do feel better since my last battle but I'm still kind of wiped and my muscles are achy."

Ki: "Really? I thought the nurses would be able to get you feeling all better by now."

Ky: "Well I'm not feeling that way, damn, hopefully Aoi isn't too rough with me."

Ki: "…You know _{blush}_ …I could give you a massage."

Ky: "Eh? You'd really do that?"

Ki: "Yeah, I can't have you losing against Aoi because of this."

Ky: "Guess you have a point."

Ki: "It won't fully restore you but it'll at least make you feel better."

Ky: "Are you sure we have time for this?"

Ki: " _{blush}_ Y-yeah, it'll only take a couple of minutes, plus after hearing that you passed out the principle decided to postpone the match until you woke up and nobody knows you're awake yet."

Ky: "Alright then go for it, I'm really going to need it."

I took off my shirt and Kirino moved behind me on the bed to begin to rubbing my shoulders, she was surprisingly gentle and the feeling of her dainty little fingers was really nice.

Ki: "H-how does it feel?"

Ky: "I've had better but it's still pretty good."

Ki: "You know somebody could come in through that door any minute, what would they think if they saw us like this."

Ky: "What? A girl giving her older brother a massage? What's to take from that? I don't think it's weird."

Ki: "…"

Ky: "Can you go a little lower?"

Ki: "Sure."

Ky: "Man I am not looking forward to waking up tomorrow."

Ki: "Hm, well tomorrow is the weekend so you can be a lazy bum all day if you want."

Ky: "That's exactly what I'm going to do, fortunately I didn't make any plans with Kouhei and Manami."

Ki: "…I should probably stay too."

Ky: "Hm? Why?"

Ki: "To, uh, protect you from Arika."

Ky: "Well if all it takes is a spray-bottle I'm pretty sure I can handle her myself."

Ki: "Trust me the spray-bottle will only work so much, once she has her sights set on you she's not going to stop until she gets what she wants and she's going to do everything she can to get it."

Ky: "O-okay I think I will need a little help then."

Ki: "Plus if you do actually win against Aoi and Daiki I'm going to need to stay to move all of my stuff to the penthouse."

Ky: "I wonder what the penthouse looks like."

Ki: "I hear it's really nice, it has a pool, a hot-tub, a big flat screen TV and even a game room."

Ky: "Really? Well then I'm going to have to give it everything I have to beat Aoi, I want that hot-tub."

Ki: "I want that TV."

 _{riiing, riiing}_

Ki: "Hello?... _Uh, no he's still asleep but I'll give him ten more minutes before I wake him up_...okay then, bye."

Ky: "Who was that?"

Ki: "Wrong number."

 **Arika's POV**

Ar: "Jeez my fucking makeup is all smudged now, that little bitch."

 _{ring, ring}_

Ar: "Damn it's the director…hello?"

"I hear that you failed Arika."

Ar: "My apologies ma'am, he caught me off guard."

"I also heard that you tried to get him to forfeit."

Ar: "Uh…"

"Well it's no matter, at least you drained him of his energy so we don't have to worry about him exploding when he dies and I already informed the nurses to not heal Kyousuke. I even allowed Aoi to face off with him first in his next match, that much strain should be enough to make him buckle over then God Slayer (Theodore) will do the rest."

Ar: "…Are you sure we should be doing this ma'am? I thought you got the International Hero Association and the U.S. government to agree to develop him."

"The majority of the department wanted to go with that decision, if I had tried to go through with killing him they would all resent me. It would take months to restore morale and low morale means dangerous mistakes will be made, by forcing him to fully Dive everyone will see how dangerous he is and we can get rid of him."

Ar: "This doesn't feel right."

"You have to understand Arika he may look and act human on the outside but it's just a façade, things like him have no place in this world and the longer he stays alive the more danger he puts the entire planet in. You would know that had you witnessed your home and family being obliterated in an instant by the Americans, even they didn't have full control over it, there's no way our tiny country would be able to achieve what they couldn't."

Ar: "I guess you have a point."

"I know it feels bad now but in the end it's what's necessary to maintain peace."

Ar: "Yes ma'am."

"Alright then as you were."

Ar: "… _{sigh}_ That fucking cock blocking bitch, there's no way she feels bad about this, it's going to be sad to see a nice piece of ass like that go, even if he is a little fish-faced…I just hope that he finds a way out of this."

 **Kyousuke's POV**

After Kirino finished rubbing me down, which took a little longer than I expected, we headed back to the field, after Aoi and Daiki's match finished (of coarse another tie) the moderator allowed everyone an intermission to get snacks and use the bathroom so when we got there we waited the few extra minutes on the bench to allow everyone to get back to their seats.

Ki: "Okay Kyousuke try to keep a calm mind."

Ky: "Okay, I'm calm."

Ki: "Aoi may be the most powerful student at CHA and he's trained under his father, who used to be the most powerful lightning elemental in the Japanese/American military and was even once tied for most powerful on the planet with the EU's Blitz."

Ky: "Okay."

Ki: "But you have your own strength, think of all the anime protagonists that have a raging torrent of power lying dormant within them that they let out when they're on the verge of defeat. Now try to channel those thoughts into yourself and to tap into that well of power within you, I know it's there."

Ky: "Uh, right."

"Okay everyone's in their seats, we're ready to start the match."

Ky: "Okay, not totally ready but close enough, bladder is feeling kind of full now, also a little nauseous."

Ki: "Need a kiss to feel better?~"

Ky: "Screw off."

Ki: " _Dammit_."

Ky: "Whoo, alright let's do this."

I got up and grabbed a headband just as Aoi and Daiki reached the table and grabbed the other.

Aoi: "It's good to see you're well Kousaka, I was worried that they would have to cancel the match."

Ky: "Uh, thanks."

Da: "Surprised you even got back up, the thought of going up against my brother would give anyone a sudden case of tummy aches."

Ky: "Jeez if only Kirino did beat your smug ass."

Da: "But she didn't, cause I'm just too awesome."

Ky: "But she almost did, if she just got one more hit in-"

Da: "Believe me she wouldn't have, Kirino was only able to hit me because she caught me off guard, I didn't expect a super-strength user like her to be so fast, after all I've dealt with plenty of super-speed runners. No matter how much she adapts or changes her strategy she'll get nowhere closer to beating me than on the first day we fought."

Ky: "…You really want me to beat the crap out of you don't you? You're practically begging for it now; you must be a masochist or something."

Da: "Uh."

Aoi: "Kousaka remember that your fight is currently with me, if you wish to assault my brother you must defeat me first."

Ky: "Yeah, I'm, uh, going to do that."

Aoi: "I look forward to testing your power and given how you did against Hiroyuki I hope that you will be a good challenge."

Ky: "Yeah…me too."

Aoi: "Though as you were fighting her I had a feeling you were holding back."

Ky: "Hm?"

Aoi: "I ask that you don't do the same with me."

Ky: "…Kay."

 _The heck is he talking about? I gave Arika everything I had, in fact I think I'm still pretty much tapped out on heat energy, all I can fight with now is ice._

We both got into position on the field as the shield projectors enclosed it.

"Okay, go!"

Aoi: "Since you're a special case Kousaka I'll give you the honor of the first strike."

Ky: "Sure, thanks."

I took the chance that I was given and ran up to Aoi, I then grabbed his arm to begin freezing him but just as my ice reached his elbow my vision was enveloped in a silent flash of bright light and I suddenly found myself slamming into the light wall I was standing in front of at the start of the match.

 _{Thunder}_

Ky: "What just happened?"

I fell back to the ground flat on my face but as I attempted to get up I my muscles were acting crazy, I could barely stay on my hands and knees.

Ky: "Crap, I'm completely losing control of my body."

Aoi: "You may not be able to take damage, but you're still a normal human at some level and just like any human electricity wreaks havoc on your nervous system causing your muscles to disobey your commands."

Ky: "Dammit."

Aoi: "It seems that I got my hopes up for nothing, I'm sorry if I set my expectations too high for you."

Ky: "Not…going…to let it…end like this."

Aoi: "I admire your tenacity, at least you can lose with honor."

Aoi raised his hand as jolts of electricity arced between his fingers, he then closed his hand into a fist releasing larger arcs of electricity and with the force of a bolt of lightning struck it down on me.

 _{Thunder}_

The strike slammed me down onto my stomach as it sent out a shockwave of electricity and made everything within a hundred feet shake violently.

Ki: "Kyousuke, get back up!"

"One…tw-"

Just as the moderator hit two I got back up but was only able to make it onto one knee.

 _Ah crap I can't barely even feel my body anymore, one more hit and I'll be completely paralyzed._

Da: "You can keep getting back up, but it's pointless since Aoi is just going push you back down again."

Aoi raised his arm again for another strike, but it was then that I decided to pull my plan of last resort out of my ass and hope that it works.

Ky: "Uh…hey what's that over there?"

Aoi: "…"

Ky: "Uuuh"

Ki: "…"

Da: "…"

Aoi: "Hm?"

 _That actually worked?!_

Ki: " _That actually worked?!_ "

Da: "That actually worked?!"

Not wanting to waste this chance I hobbled to the other side of the field while Aoi was distracted with the nonexistent object I pointed at and Daiki tried to get him to realize he was tricked.

 _Alright let's try to run the electricity out of my system and get back muscle control._

Aoi: "I don't see anything, eh? He's gone?"

Da: "Bro there's nothing over there! That asshole tricked you!"

Aoi: "Huh?"

Ki: "Hey that's interference!"

Da: "No it's not!"

"I'll allow it."

I reached the other side by the time Aoi figured out my trick, though once I got feeling back into my body Aoi sent a powerful lightning bolt to strike near my feet.

 _{Thunder}_

The shockwave sent me flying forward, fortunately my body wasn't as badly electrocuted.

Aoi: "That was a clever trick you pulled Kousaka."

Da: "No it wasn't!"

Aoi: "But it ends here."

 _Crap, crap, crap, crap._

Aoi began to charge up another attack as I frantically tried to think up another strategy.

Ki: "Kyousuke why don't you freeze the ground?! I know you're saving that move for last resort but now I think it's a good time to use it."

Ky: "Actually…I completely forgot I could do that."

Ki: "…You really are an idiot."

Ky: "Why do you think I haven't been using that?"

 _Might as well see if this works._

Before Aoi could launch his attack I placed my hand on the ground and began to freeze it in an expanding circle of ice but just before it reached Aoi he diverted his attack to the ground which lit up with dozens of dancing arcs of electricity burning the grass and preventing the ground around him from freezing.

Aoi: "Most people who challenge me give up when they figure out they're outmatched, at least you show some resolve."

Ky: "That's good to hear at least."

Aoi: "Now time to finish this."

Da: "Hey bro how's about you give the people a show! Y'know go all out!"

Aoi: "While I can't do that since, regrettably, last time I almost killed my opponent and the shield projectors, I can at least go half way out."

Ky: "If you want to we might as well, It'll at least make my defeat more entertaining."

Aoi: "Alright then."

 _I guess rank 53 isn't so bad at least I got the free room, too bad I'll miss out on the hot tub…the hot tub…hm, what's taking so long._

I looked at Aoi to see what was wrong only to see he was standing completely still holding the palms of his hands half a foot apart, I tried to move but then I found out I was completely frozen in place as well.

Ky: "Guh!"

Then out of nowhere a sudden pressure impacted my brain and everything went black.

… _Accessing data-stream, encryption active, dive set at 21%, threat of corruption at acceptable levels, assessing situation…downloading information, information downloaded, integrating information into memory sequence algorithm, integration successful, powering down, regaining consciousness…_

 **Theodore's POV**

 _It's weird, Aoi gets perfect scores in class, how could he fall for a trick like that? Guess he's just gullible._

"God Slayer are you there?"

 _I really don't like that code name._

"Yes ma'am I'm at the rooftop now observing the match, it doesn't seem like I'll have to take any action."

"No, you have to shoot him now!"

"What?! But he hasn't turned yet and it looks like he's about to lose anyway."

"Based on what I heard from the moderator that's not the case, he says Aoi is about to use an extremely powerful move and if Kyousuke feels like his life is being threatened his instincts will take over and he'll end up killing Aoi. You have to take the shot now to save him."

"B-but-"

"We can't take any chances; you have to save Aoi God Slayer or are you really valuing the life of a monster over that of an innocent child."

"…"

"We gave him a chance but he's just too dangerous, you saw what he did to those Death Lords, do you want that to happen to Aoi, take him out now God Slayer, that's an order!"

"…I'm taking the shot."

"Make it look like Aoi killed him, we'll inform him and Kirino afterwards so they don't think it's his fault and since everyone knows Kyousuke is immortal they most likely won't blame Aoi and think something just went wrong."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay here it comes, get ready."

"Hm."

 _{BoomBoomBoomBoomBooom}_

 _{Bang}_

"I can't see anything did you get him?"

"There's too much dust, I can't see anything either…okay it's clearing up."

"So what do you see?"

"W-what the hell?"

"What is it?!"

"He's still standing."

"You missed?!"

"No…no I didn't."

 **Kyousuke's POV**

Aoi placed his hands together before large arcs of electricity began to dance around his body and the number seemed to increase into the hundreds within seconds, he became so bright that he was almost hard to look at. He then pulled his hands apart stretching out ropes of electricity while he spread his arms out as wide as possible and even more larger arcs of electricity started engulfing his body like a berserk tesla coil burning lines into the ground around him. Finally, he slammed his hands back together and in an almost blinding flash that darkened the area he sent out a thirty foot tall tsunami of lightning in my direction practically carpet bombing the entire field and nearly shattering the walls of light.

 _{BoomBoomBoomBoomBooom}_

A ton of dust was kicked up and thankfully the light walls held, as for me I was lying on the ground flat on my back completely…unharmed?

Ky: "Huh?"

As the dust cleared I got up and I could see that the entire field was scorched, barren and covered in little craters and small fires.

Aoi: "U-uh."

Ki: "Huh?"

Da: "Eh?!"

Aoi: "How…how are you still standing?"

Ky: "I don't know."

Da: "Bro! Don't stop now, keep going at it."

Aoi: "Uh right."

 _{Thunder}_

Aoi charged another bolt and shot it at me at full power slamming me against the light wall, but other than a slight tingling I didn't feel anything.

Ky: "Eh?"

No spasms, no twitching, I still had full control of my body. I got up again confused as to what was going on, it was then that I noticed little sparks of electricity jumping around my body that eventually dissipated.

Ky: "What the?"

Aoi: "Eh?"

Da: "Oh crap."

Aoi: "…No, can't stop now."

Aoi came out of his confusion and charged up again this time shooting multiple lightning strikes.

Ky: "Shit."

Acting fast I dodged his strikes just barely avoiding each one as they struck with explosive force.

 _I may be immune to lightning now for some reason but that doesn't mean his bolts don't hit like trucks._

 _{ThunderThunderThunderThunder}_

Ki: "Kyousuke! Try to get closer!"

Ky: "Are you nuts? I'm barely dodging him!"

Ki: "Well do you plan to keep doing that until the moderator decides to end the match?!"

 _Guess she's got a point, besides I was going to throw in the towel earlier, though when I got this new ability I was hoping it would be a game changer._

 _{Thunder}_

Ky: "Gah!"

 _Crap that was close doesn't this guy ever run out of juice? Well I've got nothing to lose, might as well go in and try for something._

Changing my course, I headed towards Aoi while running in a serpentine pattern and I did the best I could to read his body movements to figure out where he's aiming. I successfully dodged one, then another, the third I had to slide under to dodge, the fourth just barely grazed me, I was getting closer and closer. As soon as I got close enough I lunged forward and attempted to grab Aoi's arm but before I could he aimed his hand down at the ground between us and sent out a massive bolt

 _{THUNDER}_

It hit with enough force to blow us both backwards and took out an eighth of his own hit points.

Ky: "…Ah, dammit."

Aoi: "This has never happened before _{gasp}_ I actually lost some hit points, even if it is by my own hand _{gasp}_ your tactics may be unorthodox Kousaka but you truly fight like a soldier, refusing failure no matter what."

Ky: "Well I'd rather not be the type of guy to go down like a wuss."

 _I can't get near him or hit him from a distance, I get a new mysterious ability but I'm still back at square one, heh story of my life, guess it's time to pull something else out of my ass._

Aoi: "My previous advanced attack was merely for show since it wasn't really targeted, but I think it's best to focus my power directly onto you from now on before you pull something else out of your sleeve."

Aoi began to charge up again, putting his palms together, stretching out ropes of electricity and lightning jumping out of his body.

 _Alright I've had zero practice with this since the last time I used it, but maybe if I push the temperature over my pain nullification threshold as soon as possible I'll be able to use it effectively, okay let's go for it._

Aoi: "There's no use in dodging this one since it's a homing attack and it should hit you with enough force to knock you out!"

Suddenly all the electricity around Aoi disappeared but his hands were enveloped in spheres of solid bluish white light and it looked like he was in some pain.

Aoi: "Now you will fall!"

Aoi then drew his arms back before thrusting them forward but before he let out his attack I held my hand up in an attempt to block his next bolt with my next hail Mary. After Aoi had thrust out his arm what came out was probably the biggest bolt of lightning I've ever seen and it was bright enough to darken the area again. I was expecting to be hit with a force equivalent to a hypersonic jet but instead as soon as the bolt hit my hand it split into dozens of smaller bolts that struck the wall behind me, again nearly shattering it.

Da: "Again?!"

Ki: "…Ahah! Yeah Kyousuke!"

 _Did that actually work?_

Aoi: "Damn, you really are full of surprises, _{gasp}_ I'm actually getting tired and my arms are starting to burn."

When I looked at my hand I was expecting to see that ball of transparent fire instead there was a perfect one foot wide sphere of see-through red-orange light, it looked like a holographic ball.

Ky: "Whoa I'm actually doing it."

Aoi: "Keep your head in the game Kousaka because I haven't given up just yet!"

Aoi took another normal shot at me but like before I scattered it with my heat barrier but out of nowhere a second bolt struck me in the chest sending me tumbling.

Aoi: "I now have to resort to using both hands at once."

 _Dammit, I better find a way to make this thing bigger or better yet flatter._

In that moment of inspiration, I move the sphere to the middle of my forearm and with surprisingly little concentration it flattened into a circular spinning shield just as another of Aoi's double bolts struck and it was able to scatter them both.

 _This is so weird it just bends to my will, definitely not used to that…but it almost feels like instinct._

Two more bolts struck the shield and again they were easily scattered.

 _I think I've actually got this...I can win with this!_

"We've hit the twenty-minute mark! You have four more minutes to finish the match, if it ends in a tie then the principle will pick a winner!"

Ky: "Then I better get to it, ready to wrap this up Aoi?!"

Aoi: "Absolutely, show me what you can do Kousaka!"

Ki: "Come on Kyousuke you can do this!"

Da: "Murder him bro!"

After reabsorbing my shield I ran at Aoi, when I got half way to him I could see he was charging up so I readied myself to open the shield again. But the instead of a bolt he shot out a smaller more focused version of his carpet lightning attack that rapidly headed in my direction knowing I couldn't dodge left or right I quickly decided take an alternate route.

 _Guess I'm doing it on purpose this time._

I created a heat sphere but tried to make it as small as possible almost becoming a tiny sun before aiming it to the ground, angling my arm in the right direction and releasing the wound up energy in a steaming explosion that rocketed me up and over the arcs of lighting. Though given that I used an explosion as a method of flight it was no surprise that I ended up disoriented in midair but the adrenaline pumping through me allowed me to focus enough to right myself and accidentally intentionally make a near perfect rolling landing. But just as I got back on my feet Aoi had another bolt aimed at me but I was successfully able reform my shield and project it out of the palm of my hand just in time to block the attack.

 _Whoa since when did I get a reaction time like that? It was almost automatic._

Without any time to think on that I dodged more attacks, I kept moving forward.

"Ten seconds!"

Before I got in range I compressed another ball of heat with my free hand.

"Seven!"

Aoi threw more bolts at me which I scattered with my shield, then when Aoi saw I was getting close again he aimed at the ground again for another blow back attack. But I sped up and just as he let it loose I positioned my tiny concentrated heat ball under it and they both collided.

Ky: "I WANT. THAT. HOTTUB!"

"Four!"

The collision then caused a high impact explosion almost shattering the walls and immediately filled the area with steam.

"One! _{Whistle!}_ Match over!"

The shield projectors then broke down the barriers all of them doubling over in exhaustion and the steam began to flow over the bleachers like a mist instead of rising like steam and blocked the display screen.

Ki: "Brrr why is it suddenly so cold?"

I laid there with my face in the ground and covered in frost for some reason and my hand stuck in something hard and cold.

Ky: "Ugh, did I win?"

I managed to get myself into sitting up position but then I felt something small and cold gently land on my face, then another and another.

Ky: "Snow?"

Ki: "It's snowing?"

"But how?"

"Wow they made snow!"

The snow stopped within a minute and the mist dissipated revealing the results of the match on the screen.

|K.K.: 100% health, fully conscious|

|A.I.: 0% health, partially conscious|

" _{Whistle}_ Winner Kyousuke Kousaka!"

Ki: "…Alriiiiiight!"

Da: "Wha?"

I had beaten Aoi and everyone was sent into a cheering frenzy, I tried to get up but then I remembered I was still stuck and looked up to see my hand was trapped inside a twenty foot spikey ice ball that stood at the epicenter of the explosion. Though before I could contemplate on how it got there I was suddenly pulled out and swung around by Kirino.

Ki: "You did it! You did it! You did it!"

Ky: "Ugh! Kirino put me down, I'm about to puke!"

Ki: "Sorry."

Da: "Aoi!"

As I was on all fours trying to keep from ralphing up my lunch Daiki ran past us to check on his brother, when I turned my head to look it seemed he was stuck in the ice crystal too, so after I caught my breath I got up and walked over to him.

Ky: "Hey Aoi, you need some help?"

Aoi: "If you don't mind."

I drew up what little heat I could from the ground since I used everything up in that last attack then I applied it to the ice around Aoi's hand to melt it out, once it was thawed out enough he pulled his hand out the rest of the way.

Aoi: "Thanks, you fought well Kousaka, congratulations on winning."

Ky: "Thanks and even if I lost it would've been an honor to lose to you."

We shook hands in a show of good sportsmanship which the crowd gave their approval of by chanting my name.

"Kyou-suke! Kyou-suke! Kyou-suke!"

Aoi: "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go lie down before the strain of this battle begins wreaking havoc on my nerve endings."

Ky: "That sounds painful."

Aoi: "It is VERY painful."

Ky: "So Daiki…looks like it's me and you next."

Da: " _Eep_."

Ky: "Hmhmhmhehehehehehehehe."

Ki: "Kyousuke! Now's not the time for maniacal laughter, we have to get you fixed up first, then you can go all super villain on ice boy's ass."

Ky: "Yeah, Yeah I'm coming."

Da: "… _Goodbye innocence_."

 **Elsewhere**

"So looks like you were wrong Director."

"Not now Theodore."

Ar: " _Hm, my new man meat lives to see another day_."

"Still this doesn't mean he's home free, there's still the matter of testing the Rewrite protocol."

"No disrespect ma'am but you do know that Rewriting operations have never worked even once, there's always someone that it doesn't work on."

"That's why we're testing it, but I'm sure this time will be different, my powers have grown stronger and I have all confidence that no one will be able to resist it and if it is successful then Japan won't be the one that pays the price if things go wrong."

Ar: "Come on ma'am why can't we let him stay?"

"I'm with her, even the Americans think it would probably be best to keep him here."

"Well the prime minister is still on the fence about the decision, but he told us that if this was successful then he would hand him over for the U.S. military scientists to deal with."

Ar: "What makes you think it'll work this time, uh, ma'am?"

"Trust me it will?"

Ar: " _Unless it turns out little sis is immune_."

"What?"

Ar: "Nothing."

"But still Theodore, how did you miss? You're one of the best marksmen I know and didn't your rifle have a built in aim-assist."

"I didn't miss."

Ar: "So apparently in this reality not hitting your target doesn't count as missing."

"Unless you're admitting you did it intentionally."

"No, just look at this."

Ar: "What is that?"

"It's a still image I took from one of the security cameras that monitor the field and it takes place right after I took the shot."

Ar: "So what exactly are we looking at?"

"See that patch of dead grass."

"What about it?"

"That's where my bullet landed, now notice It's position in relation to Kyousuke and my position on the roof top."

Ar: "Huh?"

"…That would mean…in order for the bullet to have landed there…it would have had to pass right through him without even touching him."

"Exactly."

"Which means he Dove."

"For about .03 seconds."

"Oh Nikola."

"Hehe Nicky you're finally here."

"Hey there Theo long time no see."

"Where are the kids?"

"I had a friend of mine take them around town while I worked."

"Damn I really wanted to see them."

"They should be back in a couple of hours but anyway here are the charts Ms. Kirishima, it shows an extremely short but massive energy spike right as Theo took his shot."

"I see, but I have a feeling that this means something more."

"Yes, I actually overviewed the footage of the match and I'm pretty sure you noticed what I saw too."

"Are you talking about the change in his powers and skill after the spike?"

"Yes."

"I already inferred that there was a link between them."

"It's more than just that, Kyousuke is an odd case as it is, he's the only subject to develop indestructability this early on. It would be natural for someone like him to lose his sense of fear and since a Dive is only initiated by an intense feeling of fear you'd think someone like him wouldn't be able to Dive. Yet he has done so three time already and on the third time even dove without any noticeable trigger and achieved instinctual knowledge integration."

Ar: "What are you getting at?"

"What can you correlate from his first two Dives?"

"…"

"In the first two there was someone in life threatening danger."

"Correct Theo."

Ar: "Yeah that's right, in the first one his sister was about to get creamed by that Juicer Monster."

"and in the second one him and that child he was guiding were cornered by a Death Lord."

"Okay but how would that trigger him, I thought you said Dives only trigger when the subject was in fear of their own life."

"That's what I thought Kirishima but all my previous test subjects were people with none or very strained ties to other people so they cared very little for their lives. But it seems here is where Kyousuke is an exception, he does at least have a few strong ties and to one person especially."

"Who would that be?"

Ar: "Who do you think?"

"The one person that has shown him the most support and that we didn't have to pay off to act nice to him and, from what I've heard, has been putting out crazy positive vibes in his presence."

"That's right, because of that bond between them he has done something I never thought would ever be possible, he has linked his subconscious to his Core."

"Really!?"

"Yes and his most recent dive is proof that the link is becoming stronger."

"How so?"

"Because he didn't try to kill Theo, he properly assessed the situation, saw that Aoi wasn't a threat, could sense Theo's reluctance to kill him and acted accordingly. Seeing it was a better option write in new instinctual knowledge into his brain to use outside of Dives rather than drawing it out beyond momentarily warping his physical shape to dodge the bullet."

"And he did all that subconsciously in less than a second?"

"Yes, for the first time in my years of research a subject has shown signs of…control."

"…"

Ar: " _So much for him being an out of control monster."_

 **Kyousuke's POV**

 _Holy crap!_

"Alright young man just lay down and we'll get you fixed right up."

Kirino had brought me to the nurse's office again but this time I was conscious enough to actually meet the nurses who were, not to sound rude, incredibly fat.

Ky: "…"

Ki: " _Kyousuke stop staring!?_ "

I did as the nurse said and laid down on the bed, the nurse then sat down next to me and gently grabbed onto my arm, for a few minutes nothing happened then I suddenly felt better, more rejuvenated as if I had just come back from a week long vacation.

"Alright there you go."

Ky: "Wow thanks I feel so much better~"

"Good, but take a few minutes to allow everything to settle, okay?"

Ky: "Yes ma'am."

The nurse then left to attend to her other duties.

Ky: "Is she one of those Sacrificial healers?"

Ki: "Yeah."

Ky: "Isn't that dangerous?"

Ki: "Yeah but she has the Ursine metabolism side effect so she can use it more safely."

Exposition: Sacrificial Healers are people with the ability to heal anyone they touch by sacrificing a part of their own body, for normal people this would be dangerous. But with Ursine metabolism which, as the name suggests, gives you the metabolism of a bear allowing a human to gain large amounts of fat without any negative effects to their health, giving sacrificial healers the ability to use up their fat before using the more vital parts of their bodies for healing.

Ki: "Hey Kyousuke?"

Ky: "Yeah?"

Ki: "How did you do all that back there? Those upgraded balls of heat, energy barriers, those amazing superhuman reflexes, you were literally dodging lightning and then becoming immune to electricity, you couldn't do any of that before but now you're doing it like it's no sweat."

Ky: "…Honestly I'm just as surprised as you, one second I was cornered by Aoi and the next thing I know I gain a bunch of strange new abilities that help me win an unwinnable battle. I also felt a weird feeling go through my chest for like a split second."

Ki: "Through?"

Ky: "Yeah like something cold flew through my body like a ghost."

Ki: "Jeez with all this weird stuff that's going on with you I'm going to start to think you're some alien."

Ky: "Heh maybe I am."

Ki: "Well if you're feeling better let's get back to the field so you can finish the last match."

Ky: "Yeah! I'm gonna ass blast that Daiki!"

I got off the bed and followed Kirino to the door but made sure to thank the nurse before I left.

"Thanks again ma'am."

"No problem young man."

Ky: "Man I feel so energized."

Ki: "Well that's our nurses' specialty, so are you ready to finish this?"

Ky: "I don't know why we're building this up, we all know I'm just going to shove a stick up his ass mop the floor with him."

Ki: "Yeah you're right, get out there."

I walked through the double doors again and walked to the field and as before I grabbed the head band and took my position on the field opposite to Daiki while the crowd cheered me on.

"Kyou-suke! Kyou-suke! Kyou-suke!"

 _I could get used to this…no…no it's best not to get full of myself, or else I might piss Kirino off._

Ky: "Alright Daiki I may have narrowly defeated your ultra badass of a brother, but that doesn't you should be scared of me, after all you two are supposed to be evenly matched, right?"

Da: "U-uh y-yeah sure."

Ky: "Besides you've been annoying the crap out of me about how much you wanted me to kick your ass to the moon~ And given the good person I am it'll be my pleasure to give you what you want."

"And begin!"

Ky: "Okay let's do thi-"

 _{Cracklacklackle!}_

Ki: "Shit!"

Before I could act Daiki immediately encased me in a massive mountain of solid ice, though due to the impurity of the ice nobody could see me forcing the moderator to count down from ten instead of three.

"Ten…nine…"

Da: "Try _{gasp}_ getting out of that _{pant}_ you bastard."

Ki: "Come on Kyousuke."

"Six…fi-"

 _{Hissssss}_

Da: "Eh?!"

Just as the moderator reached five I finally tunneled my way out of the mountain of ice.

Ky: "Thought you got me there didn't yoAAAH- _{slip}_."

Before I could finish my witty retort I slipped on the ice face first.

Ky: "Ugh, like a gazelle."

With my face in the ground Daiki tried to salvage his desperate situation by attempting to freeze me again.

 _{Cracklacklack-}_

Fortunately he wasn't as fast as before so I was able to distribute large amounts of heat throughout my body to negate his attack.

Ky: "Nice try getting my while I'm down."

Da: "Why aren't you freezing?!"

Ky: "I'm pretty sure Kirino already explained this to you, I can maintain enough heat throughout my body to prevent you from freezing me, so how about you stop embarrassing yourself and just accept that you lost."

Da: "Like hell I wil-"

 _{Boom!}_

Before he could make another attack I immediately charged a concentrated heat ball and released it at him to shut him up and remove a quarter of his HP.

Ky: "Damn that felt good."

Da: "You, there's no way I'm losing to you!"

Seeing there was no way for him to beat me with his powers Daiki decided to fight me hand to hand but given that I was bigger than him I was easily able to hold him back.

Ky: "Listen here Daiki, for as long as I can remember you've been an all-around little asshole, taking credit for my sister's achievements, insulting her at every turn and just being a plain unpleasant person to her in general. All because you have a power nobody in this school can counter…hm, well I think knocking you down a few pegs will be a good learning experience for you, so today we'll begin your course in Kyousuke Kousaka's multistep guide being a better person~ Lesson one…"

I grabbed Daiki by his collar, charged up another shot and planted it against his chest.

Ky: "Start treating people with a little empathy."

 _{BOOM!}_

I fired sending Daiki slamming into the opposite wall badly cracking it and wiping out all his HP, once I knew I was victorious I turned to the crowd with a straight face.

Ky: " _{Peace}_ Victory."

" _{Whistle}_ Winner Kyousuke Kousaka."

"Whoooo!"

"The Isamus have finally been deposed!"

"So much for him not being overpowered."

"Kyou-suke! Kyou-suke! Kyou-suke!"

After the light walls were broken down I walked over to Kirino though out of sheer excitement I started picking up my pace and I could see her expression rise into excitement too as I got closer then once I was in range we both held up our hands and smacked them together in a hard jovial high-five.

 _{Smack!}_

Ky&Ki: "Yeah!"

Ky: "I can't believe we actually did it!"

Ki: "I know, I was half expecting Daiki to pull out some ex Machina bullcrap to make you lose, but we really did it!"

"Congratulations Mr. Kousaka, you are the new 1st rank, _finally,_ the principal will be here shortly to present you with your reward."

Ki: "This is so exciting! I was honestly not expecting you to make it past the second round but now here you are!"

Ky: "I know right!?"

Sa: "Congratulations you two!"

Just as we were beginning our little celebration the others came down from the bleachers to join us.

Ru: "I knew you could do it Kyousuke!"

Ka: "Wow you actually did it."

Ay: "You were so amazing against Aoi and Daiki, I never thought anyone could beat them!"

Ky: "I know I'm so happy right now, _{sniff}_ my lifetime losing streak is finally over!"

"Mr. Kousaka?"

Just then the principle came up to me.

"It's time to present you your reward in front of everybody, please follow me."

Instead of the stereotypical tubby bald guy I was expecting he was a thin, tired eyed, slouching guy with a full head of light and dark grey hair. I followed him to the middle of the field and turned to face him as he pulled out a small case which he pulled a medal out of, he then began to speak into a microphone attached to his shirt's lapel and his voice began to sound through the speaker system.

"Congratulations Mr. Kousaka on winning the annual CHA Re-ranking tournament and attaining 1st rank among the over three hundred student heroes and to commemorate this occasion I present to you this medal of victory along with one million school credits and the keys to the penthouse at the student hero dorm."

The principle then placed the medal over my head.

Ky: "Thank you sir."

"And this concludes this year's Re-ranking tournament, students please pick up any garbage on your way out and make it home safely, dismissed."

After concluding the tournament, the principle walked off while the students filed out of the bleachers with many of them coming up to congratulate me, take pictures with me and make offers to come and party with them.

"Dude you've gotta come out with us, we are going to get you laid!"

"No you have to come with me and my girlfriends to karaoke!"

Ky: "Uh thanks but-"

Ki: "'Scuse me, pardon me, just need to get to my brother."

It was then that Kirino came nudging her way through the crowd to reach me and began to politely address the crowd with Kanako helping to increase the volume of her voice.

Ki: "Okay everyone! I know you all want to meet my brother after his resounding victory over the Isamu siblings but right now he has other responsibilities that he needs to attend to so if you would all please leave him be for now so he can get to them!"

The crowd agreed amongst each other to do as Kirino said and they dispersed to head home for the weekend several giving me pats on the back and words of congratulation on their way.

Ky: "That went better than expected."

Ka: "Yep and come next week you'll be getting a lot of new fair-weather friends."

Ki: "Alright guys we're having a sleep over party at my house tonight! So go get everything you need and meet me at the front gates in a half hour."

Uni: "Aye aye!"

The girls left and I tried to follow but Kirino grabbed my hand and dragged me in a different direction.

Ki: "Where do you think you're going idiot?"

Ky: "Back to the apartment to relax after all that."

Ki: "You can do that after you help me with some things."

Ky: "And what would that be?"

Ki: "We're going to hit up the campus convenience store and pick up a ton of snacks, your treat."

Ky: "My treat?!"

Ki: "Yeah, you did just get a fat stack of school credits."

Ky: "Oh yeah."

So I let Kirino pull me along though for some reason she wouldn't let go of my hand the entire way and only let go once we got to the entrance.

Ki: "Here we are."

Ky: "Huh this place is pretty neat."

The store wasn't very big, it was like a small grocery store, with fresh produce, meat, various cooking ingredients, all the junk food you'd usually find in an average "stop and shop" type of store and lots of other non-food items. As I was lost in thought Kirino grabbed a basket and headed straight for the junk food aisle and I followed behind her.

Ky: "Man today has been a long day, I can't wait to just head back to the apartment and relax."

Ki: "Yep you really came out on top today and next week we'll both be relaxing in the penthouse suite!"

Ky: " _I'm coming my sweet hot tub_."

Ki: "…You know, with everything that's happened our relationship has really come a long way hasn't it?"

Ky: "Yeah, just a few months ago I couldn't stand you, now it's kind of nice being around you, despite your abrasiveness."

Ki: "Hm right back at you, idiot~"

Ky: "Guess all that time we spent training together payed off in more ways than we expected."

Ki: "…Hey?"

Ky: "Yeah?"

Ki: "What's my favorite color?"

Ky: "Well that came out of nowhere, pink of course, why do you ask?"

Ki: "Just checking."

Ky: "Okay then what's my favorite color."

Ki: "Eh?...Uh blue?"

Ky: "Close what kind of blue?"

Ki: "I didn't ask you that."

Ky: "That's because you wouldn't have, you like every shade of pink."

Ki: "Okay, uh…Dark blue?"

Ky: "Hm seems like you really put a lot of thought into that answer so I'll just tell you."

Ki: "Hmm."

Ky: "It's sort of a tie between navy blue and midnight blue."

Ki: "I see, I'll make sure to remember that."

 _She's not going to._

After getting everything Kirino needed along with a few things for me to take home we checked out and headed for the exit.

Ki: "Alright give me those."

Ky: "Give you what?"

Ki: "My stuff what else?"

Ky: "Uh don't you need me to help you carry it?"

Ki: "What kind of girl do you think I am idiot? I'm strong enough to carry everything by myself."

Ky: "Okay."

Ki: "Now take your things and get back to the apartment, I'll be back tomorrow so do whatever you want tonight."

Ky: "Okay then, I'll see you later."

Ki: "…Oh! And uh…"

Ky: "Yeah?"

Ki: "…Make sure to get plenty of rest."

Ky: "Heh yeah yeah, see you tomorrow."

I turned away from Kirino one last time before heading back, once I got inside I put my stuff away accept for the Cracka-Cola, I took a couple of swigs and noticed that it tasted a little funny. But I ignored it and flopped onto the couch and switched on the TV though about a few minutes later I started to feel increasingly drowsy.

 _Man I'm more tired than I thought, maybe I'll just nap for a little._

So I laid back, got comfortable and went off to dreamland completely unaware of what would happen after I completely passed out.

 **Kirino's POV**

It's already 1:12 A.M. we're down in the living room, the snacks are all but decimated and the girls and I are thinking of calling it a night after we finish our game of truth or dare. Ayase had already made an incredibly awkward prank call, Saori answered no when asked if she has an arranged fiancé and I painted my face to look like a clown.

Ka: "Alright cat girl truth or dare?"

Ru: "U-uh d-dare."

Ka: "Okay, I dare you to temporarily dye your hair pink."

Ru: "E-eh?!"

Ki: "Haha you have to do it, it's a dare!"

Ru: "Fine."

Kanako and Ruri rose from their seats and after Kanako grabbed a can of easy wash hair coloring from her pack they both went out to the backyard leaving the rest of us to wait for them.

Ay: "Hmm how do you think Kyousuke is doing by himself?"

Ki: "Meh he's probably already out cold in front of the TV by now."

Sa: "I wouldn't be surprised if he collapsed on the floor the moment he got home from the day he's had."

Ay: "I still can't believe he beat Aoi and Daiki and became the new 1st rank, your brother is really amazing."

Ki: "…He's okay…though he kind of just pulled that win completely out of his ass, if it wasn't for his dumb luck he'd be in the bottom half of the Hero dorm bunked up with some other loser."

Ay: "Kirino why are you always so mean to your brother?"

Ki: "I really don't know how to answer that, that's just the way things are between us. It just feels natural and he doesn't seem to mind it that much, heck sometimes he even throws my sass right back at me."

Sa: "Which you then reward with a swift kick to the shin."

Ki: "But still he did get us into the penthouse, now all he has to do is make me his new partner and our plan will be a surprising success."

Ay: "Then you can invite us there for your slumber parties from now on."

Ki: "You know it, well at least for this year maybe, I'm always hearing rumors that hereditary super humans get stronger with each generation so who know what kind of newcomers we'll be facing next time."

Ka: "Alright guys here she comes."

Ki: "Come out Ruri~"

Sa: "Come on show us your new hairdo."

Ruri then stepped in from the backyard to reveal her completely pink hair.

Ki: "PAAAAHAHAHA! You look like some magical girl!"

Ru: "Says the slutty clown."

We continued with the game finally making Saori do a dare which involved her doing something she really didn't like doing…jumping rope and we could see why she disliked it so much with how the overfilled water balloons on her chest jiggled around like jello in an earthquake. With the game finished we finally went to bed.

 **The Next Day**

We woke up and went down to eat breakfast that mom had prepared, after taking some time to wake up and watch the news for today's weather we all packed our things and headed out.

Yo: "Are you sure you don't want to stay Kirino?"

Ki: "I'd like to mom but there are things I have to take care of at school before the end of the weekend."

Yo: "Okay then sweetie, be safe on your way."

Ki: "Okay bye."

I got in the taxi and quickly arrived back at the campus.

 _Looks like it's just going to be me and Kyousuke this weekend~ And once we get moved into the penthouse we can spend the rest of the weekend playing eroge together~_

I excitedly got inside and took the elevator up to the apartment but once I opened the door the place was empty.

 _Hm? Jeez that idiot is probably still asleep, but if he's not on the couch th-then he's…in my bed!?_

I quickly rush to my room and slammed the door open expecting to see him snuggled up in my blankets but was surprised to see the bed empty.

 _Not here? Maybe he's in Ayase's bed…no I doubt he's the type of guy to just use other people's things without permission…though maybe not._

I quickly walked over to Ayase's room only to find it empty too.

Ki: "Not here either."

 _Where could that idiot be? …Why does my chest suddenly hurt?_

I left the apartment and went to look for him outside, I headed to the nearest public area on campus witch was a small botanical garden. I wandered for a little seeing if he was relaxing under a tree or grabbing something from one of the fruit trees but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

 _Where is that friggin idiot!?_

My chest began to throb again as I kept looking but it was then I noticed a familiar head of spiky blue hair sitting on a stool in front of a canvas on an easel.

Aoi: " _No the red needs to be brighter_ , Hm? Oh, greetings Kirino."

Ki: "Hey Aoi, is this what you do on your weekends?"

Aoi: "Not every weekend but it is a hobby of mine."

Ki: "I see, anyways have you seen Kyousuke?"

Ar: "Who?"

Ki: "You know, my older brother."

Ar: "Since when did you have an older brother?"

Ki: "Eh?"

 **AN: Yeah I think this is a good spot to end it, just off the edge of the cliff, a cliffhanger if you will. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this update because like I said in the last chapter of Spirit Child updates are going to be few and far between from now on but definitely guaranteed, so I hope you can all be patient and bear with me, so until next time stay coooool.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Herro everyone time for another chapter, not feeling so good so I can't give you a proper intro, so get ready for some more hero action and intrigue and I hope you enjoy.**

Aoi: "Since when did you have an older brother?"

Ki: "Eh? What do you mean? He's the guy that beat you in the Reranking Tournament."

Aoi: "What are you talking about? I was the one that won, it was against a Thermal Manipulator and a strong one at that, his name was Eishun Fuyuki."

Ki: "Eishun?"

Aoi: "Yes, he's a blonde fellow that just transferred in this summer and- Oh she's gone."

Before Aoi could finish I ran out of the garden and over to the library to access the school archives on a computer, once there I pulled up the student profiles and found Eishun.

Ki: "What the…"

On the profile was a picture of a blonde, brown eyed boy with a rather handsome face and but all his information was a near copy of Kyousuke's.

|Eishun Fuyuki

Power: Thermal Manipulation

Level: Advanced

Side effect: Extreme Durability

Recent Transferee from Chiba High School etc. etc.|

 _He even has a little sister, but she doesn't go here, what the hell is going on?_

I tried to find Kyousuke's profile but it was nowhere to be found, I left the library and headed over to Kouhei's house.

 _{Knock, knock, knock}_

Ko: "Hello? Hm? Who are you?"

Ki: "Kouhei don't you remember me? I'm Kyousuke's little sister, sure we never really talked but we've met a couple of times."

Ko: "Sorry little girl but I don't know you or any Kyousuke guy, I think you've got the wrong house."

Ki: "Eh?"

Kouhei closed the door before I could ask anymore question, so I headed over to neighbor girl's house.

 _{Ding, Dong}_

Ma: "Hello? Oh Kirino what are you doing here?"

She remembers me?

Ki: "Hey there…MMM-Manami, have you seen Kyousuke?"

Ma: "Who?"

Ki: "My older brother."

Ma: "You don't have a brother."

Ki: "Of course I do."

Ma: "Our families have known each other for years, I would know if you had a brother."

Ki: "…No."

Ma: "Kirino are you okay?"

Without answering her I ran off and headed back home.

Yo: "Oh Kirino you're back already?"

Ki: "Uh, yeah turns out there weren't as many things to do as I thought so I got it all done pretty quickly."

Yo: "Well okay then."

I ran up the stairs to my room and frantically searched through my closet to find my special box, but it was gone.

Ki: "My box…what happened to my box?"

I kept rifling through my closet seeing if I just put it somewhere else but after completely emptying everything out I still couldn't find it.

Ki: "What happened? Everything is going crazy."

I then sent texts to my friends to see if they knew anything.

Ru: |Who?|

Sa: |Kirino I didn't know you had a brother.|

Ka: |Never met him.|

Ay: |He must be very reclusive, I've never seen him around your house and your parents never talk about him.|

Again nothing, I had hit a brick wall, Kyousuke was gone and anything relating to him has disappeared.

Ki: "Why is this happening?"

 _{Vvvvvm}_

My phone suddenly vibrated and I looked to see I had gotten a text message.

Ki: "Hm?"

|If you want answers head to the park, come alone.|

 _A cryptic message telling me to go somewhere alone, obviously a trap from some hacker, but still if there's a chance it'll lead me to Kyousuke I'll take it and if not, I'll at least be able to take out my frustrations on some asshole._

I quickly left avoiding my parents and went to the park and started walking around until I heard something.

"Psst."

Ki: "Hm?"

"Pssst."

I looked over at a wooded area to see someone in a fedora and trench coat with a pair of sunglasses and a bandana covering their face hiding behind a tree.

Ki: "A-are you-"

" _Don't look at me!_ "

I immediately looked away and from what I heard the stranger was a woman.

" _Okay walk over to that bench and sit to look less conspicuous_."

I did as she said and nonchalantly walked over to the specified bench and sat.

"So you've noticed haven't you?"

Ki: "…Do you know where Kyousuke is?"

"So you have noticed, looks like I was right, well listen if you want to find your brother you have to sneak into the underground labs at the school, once inside locate the cold storage room, that's where he's being held."

Ki: "Who are you? Why are you telling me this?"

"Let's just say I'm a person that actually cares about your brother's wellbeing, but I still need to look out for myself and I don't want to risk my job, so I'm asking you to do this."

Ki: "How do you expect me to do this? Those underground facilities have tight military grade security, it would take a well trained spy sneak into there."

"It's your choice on whether to do this or not, but it should be fine, during the weekend the security is laxer so as long as your quick about it you should be able to get out just fine."

Ki: "Then what?"

"That's up to you, Kyousuke legally doesn't exist anymore and is nothing more than a tool to be used by the government, but he is a valuable asset so you taking him could be considered high treason. If you go through with this you'll be on the run for either the rest of your life or for a few days based on how good you can hide, you can kiss all hopes of normalcy goodbye, are you willing to go through that to free your brother?"

Ki: "…Yes."

" _Pff wow so serious, ahem_ , I see well good luck to you, I hope that you don't regret the decision you've made."

Ki: "Why are they doing this?"

"Hm?"

Ki: "Why my brother? Why does he have to be put through all this? _{Sniff}_ Why does he have to get hurt so much?"

" _Jeez, uhm_ , that's just the way the world works I'm afraid, your brother has something within him that the people in power want and they're going to do everything they can to get it and, besides running, normal people like you and me can't really do anything about it."

Ki: " _{Sniff}_ Hm, well I plan on doing something."

I got up from the bench and immediately ran home to think up a plan, even though I was only a fourteen year old school girl with absolutely no stealth training or combat skill outside of basic hand to hand and I'm a about to break into a high security military facility. But still there was no way I was going to leave my brother to whatever fate those people had planned for him or at least I wasn't just going to sit here and do nothing.

Ki: " _{Sigh}_ This is hopeless."

 _I'd call Ruri to help me sneak in with her cloaking ability but I'd rather not drag anyone else into this, I don't know if I should even leave a note…well this is it._

I packed up some black clothes and a face cover to put on once I got there and walked out without mom or dad noticing, once I made it to the campus I entered the main building and snuck into one of the bathrooms.

 _Okay all the entrances to the labs are heavily sealed so the only way to get in unnoticed is through the vents._

I donned my black clothes and mask and bundled my hair into the cap, I felt incredibly nervous but the thought of turning back never crossed my mind. Before anyone else could enter the bathroom I climbed onto the stall divider to remove the vent grate, I slinked inside backwards so as to be able to put the grate back into place and I began to make my way down.

 **1 hour later**

 _This place is a friggin maze!_

I had made it to the underground facilities but I've made little progress in finding the cold storage room when I looked out one of the grates to see my progress and I noticed a map.

 _Okay I'm near the cafeteria and cold storage is…700 feet North…back to crawling I guess._

 **Another hour later**

 _Finally!_

There it was, the most beautiful thing in the world to me right now, a black rectangular sign with the words "Cold Storage" in white text sticking horizontally out of the wall. I listened for any footsteps before cracking the grate a little to look down the hall, after confirming that the coast was clear I quietly dropped from the ceiling and placed the grate on the floor directly under the vent, I then walked up to the door but noticed a keypad next to it.

 _Shit._

Knowing I didn't have much time I flattened my hand and jammed in between the door and the frame making a loud creaking metal noise.

 _{CREAK!}_

Then as fast as possible I pried the door open, rebent the metal to look normal and closed the door back so no one would think I was in this room. I waited a few seconds and heard footsteps rushing outside and stop in front of the door.

"It came from here."

"Ah, it's just the grate, screws were probably not tightened enough and it fell out."

"Damn I was hoping it would be a cool spy guy sneaking in."

"Then wouldn't he have killed us?"

"No! He would've just knocked us out."

"Yeah sure, anyway let's leave this for maintenance and get back to work."

They walked off and when I knew they were out of earshot I looked around but couldn't see anything since it was pitch black, I felt around the wall for a light switch and flipped it on. A single large light lit up and cast a bright beam down onto a containment pod but left most of the room still dark, the pod was horizontally aligned and had a small window on the cover and inside I saw-

Ki: "Kyousuke!"

I ran up to the pod and looked down onto Kyousuke's sleeping face, I was happy and excited to finally see him but just as I was about to break him out I suddenly felt something being wrapped around my neck, I immediately struck at the person behind me and got them in the nose.

 _{Whack!}_

"Agh! Ah fucking hell!"

 _What the, that punch didn't feel like it hit very hard, wait that voice and that outfit._

Ki: "Hey you're the person from the park."

"Yeah it's me."

Ki: "What are you doing here? And why'd you put this collar on me?"

"Well it's obvious I lured you here but not with malicious intent and that collar is to keep you from killing anyone, thankfully so since that punch you just gave me would've broken more than just my nose."

Ki: "So why'd you lure me here?"

"Well before I tell you that let me take this damn disguise off first."

The stranger unbuttoned their jacket and removed their hat and bandana, I was completely shocked at who they really were.

Ki: "A…Arika!?"

Ar: "Hey there little sis."

Ki: "But wha- why- what the hell is going on?!"

 _{Fwim}_

"I'll be the one to answer that."

Ki: "Eh?"

I turned to see the door slide open and two people walk in, a Japanese looking black haired woman in a dark grey pantsuit and a Caucasian man with dark blonde hair wearing a brown blazer with a white shirt and black pants.

Ar: "Uh, Nico what's with the getup?"

"Not now Arika, I'd rather not shock her to death."

"Anyway Ms. Kousaka we've brought you and your brother here-"

Ki: "Wait!? Who are you people?"

"Hmph, my name is Naoki Kirishima."

"And I'm Nikola Johannes."

"Now as I was saying, we brought you two here for a very important reason."

Ki: "Well why is he in this pod?"

Na: "That's not important, the reason we've brought you here is because of your brother, I'm sure your parents already gave you an abridged explanation of what he really is."

Ki: "Sort of."

Na: "Then you know he's dangerous and unpredictable-"

Ki: "Grr, no he isn't!"

Ni: "Hm?"

Na: "…"

Ki: "My brother…Kyousuke is the nicest person I've ever met, there's no way he's a monster like you think he is!"

The woman stood there in silence for a while then walked up to me.

Na: "Be that as it may, there is something you have to realize, the being in there very likely isn't your brother."

Ki: "I already heard that BS from my parents."

Ni: "It's the truth, what lies inside your brother is something I've been studying for decades and though I may not fully understand it I do know some of how it works and the hard truth is that your brother or at least the mental part of him is not human."

Ki: "That can't be true."

Na: "Why would we bring you here only to lie to you."

Ki: "…"

Na: "Ms. Kousaka, your brother is a very dangerous lifeform, a category A threat possibly even worse, just by leaving him alive we're putting the entire planet at risk, but we left him alive."

Ki: "…Why?"

Na: "Because we need him, as dangerous as he is there are other dangers out there that only a being as powerful as him can stand up against and we hope to find a way for him to properly use that power to do so and that's where you come in."

Ki: "Me?"

Ni: "Yes, new and positive variables I've never encountered before have come to light and I believe it has something to do with you."

Na: "We believe you've attained a sort of connection with Kyousuke, though Kyousuke's consciousness isn't human it still behaves as such thus allowing him to make emotional connections."

Ni: "Though the nature of the alien consciousness makes those connections much less likely to manifest, so the fact that you've managed to make one with him shows that maybe there's a chance we can have him use his powers for good, if we work together we could potentially save the world."

Ki: "…"

Ar: "That may sound like a bunch of stuff ripped off from some movie little sis but it's all true and besides it's not like you have a choice, either you choose to work with us or we find or most likely fail at finding someone that will, while you spend the rest of your life as the only person that knows he exists."

Na: "And if we fail…we'll have to put him down."

Ki: "Shut your mouth! If you so much as lay a finger on my brother I'll cave in that bitch mouth of yours!"

Ar: "Heh she's a real firecracker isn't she, no wonder your powers didn't work on her."

Ni: "You're lucky she has that collar on ma'am."

Na: " _Such a delusional girl_ , so what's your decision Ms. Kousaka?"

Ki: "Fine, but when whatever you have planned for him is over, you people will never come anywhere near us again."

Na: "Very well."

Ki: "And you have to restore everyone's memories."

Na: "We were going to do that anyway but sure, Nick let's move him to a more appropriate room."

Ni: "Righto."

The blonde man walked up to the pod and pressed a button that opened the cover, he then grabbed Kyousuke and carried him on his shoulder before he and the woman made for the exit.

Ar: "Alright little sis let's go."

Ki: "Hey!"

Arika grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, I tried to resist but for some reason I wasn't able to overpower her and she easily dragged me away, on the way though Arika stopped in front of a door while the other two continued without us.

Ki: "Hey! What are you doing?"

Ar: "Here change into this."

Ki: "Eh!"

Suddenly Arika pulled out the bag I had left in the bathroom I had changed in which I immediately snatched from her.

Ki: "How'd you get this?"

Ar: "Kirino we've been watching you the whole time, heck we've been monitoring your family since the day we found out about Kyousuke's powers, after what we've just told you I don't see how this should surprise you."

Ki: "…"

Ar: "Just change and we'll join the others."

I walked through the door to see that it led to a bathroom so I entered a stall, quickly changed into my street clothes and exited.

Ki: "Why did I have to change anyway?"

Ar: "We may have spilled some of the beans to you but we still have to keep Kyousuke in the dark."

Ki: "Why is that?"

Ar: "The boss will explain things so let's go."

I followed Arika to another room where Kyousuke was slumped in a chair and the other two were standing in front of a desk.

Na: "Alright please take a seat Ms. Kousaka."

I did as she said and sat in the chair next to Kyousuke a little worried at why he wasn't awake.

Na: "Now before we start I need you to swear to not tell Kyousuke about anything we've just told you."

Ki: "Why?"

Na: "Because as we've told you before Kyousuke's powers are unstable and we can't have Kyousuke under too much emotional or mental stress or else that stress could manifest in very destructive ways."

Ni: "If you care about him and if you wish to continue to care about him you'll make sure nothing like that happens."

Ki: "I see…I swear not to tell him."

Na: "Okay then, Nick wake him up."

The blonde man walked up to Kyousuke and touched his hand to Kyousuke's neck and all of a sudden Kyousuke jerked up.

Ky: "Gah! Oh man that was a weird dream, hm? morning Kirino, _{yaaawn}_ Eh? Uh, where are we?"

I was so relieved to see he was alright, I had to keep myself from squeezing him in an out of character hug.

Na: "Greetings Mr. Kousaka."

Ky: "Eh? Who are you guys? Arika you're here too?"

Ar: "Morning sleepyhead."

Ky: "Just what the heck is going on?!"

Ni: "Calm down, you're among friends."

Ki: "Yeah idiot, stop spazzing out."

Ky: "Oh yes because I should be perfectly calm when waking up in a strange place with strange people, wait what are you doing here?!"

Ki: "Mind your own business."

Na: "Mr. Kousaka, my name is Naoki Kirishima and my associate here is Nikola Johannes."

Ni: "Hello."

Na: "We're from the Department of Superhuman Affairs or DSA, I'm sure you have many questions but let's start with the first that's on your mind, why you're here."

Ni: "You see, it has recently come to our attention that there is something odd about you."

Ky: "Odd?"

Ni: "Yes, you haven't noticed?"

Ky: "Hmm, there was the tournament."

Ki: "Yeah, you did start showing some new abilities all of a sudden."

Ky: "But doesn't that happen all the time?"

Ki: "Yeah but not the way it happened with you."

Na: "Yes we've observed it too and it is odd, which is why we brought you here under these circumstances."

Ky: "Please don't tell me I'm some kind of "chosen one" or something."

Ni: "Um, well, no but you are a very interesting person Kyousuke, you may not know this but your power is very special."

Ky: "How so?"

Ni: "I'm not advised to tell you anything about it and it's best that you don't know for now, in case you fell into the wrong hands, but it is something that if cultivated properly could be of great use for the betterment of humanity."

Ky: "Oh you mean like how Eva the Plant Whisperer helps grow crops in third world countries?"

Ni: "Sort of."

Ki: "Well if that's the case why'd you bring us here in secret?"

Na: "…Because Kyousuke's powers are a little more dangerous."

Ky: "EH? Uh h-how dangerous are we talking?"

Ki: "Well it has to be significantly more dangerous than a mid-tier superhumans powers for the government to get involved."

Na: " _Shut your mouth_ , there's really nothing to worry about though."

Ni: "Yes, as long as nobody finds out and you agree to work with us you may go down as one the most beneficial superhumans in history."

Ky: "I see but how exactly would my powers benefit humanity?"

Ni: "Uh, that's something we're still studying but with your help we could greatly boost our research speed and maybe even be able to find others with your powers."

Ky: "I see, well I'd be an asshole to say no, so why not?"

Na: "Great, you have our thanks Mr. Kousaka."

Ni: "You won't regret this."

Na: "And you are to tell no one about this, it's to remain top secret, understood?"

Ky: "Sure it's not like I'm the type to brag anyway, but one more question, what the heck is my sister doing here?"

Na: "She just saw us taking you so now she has to be in on the secret."

Ki: "Hmph."

Na: "That'll be all for now, though for tonight we ask that you sleep in this facility for…research purposes, Arika you know what room we chose, please show him."

Ar: "Yes ma'am, alright you two follow me."

Kyousuke and I got up from our seats and exited the room with Arika.

Ky: "So Arika you're some kind of secret agent?"

Ar: "Yeah I work with those other two bozos while at the same time attending this school as a student."

Ky: "Really? You'd think with government funding they'd send you to a better school like Tokyo Academy."

Ar: "Well, uh, they just thought I could more easily keep my cover at a lesser renown school, it's definitely not to spy on you or anything."

Ky: "Okay."

As we were walking we passed a big open area full of tables and chairs.

Ar: "Here's the cafeteria, you guys hungry."

Ky: "I could eat."

Ar: "What about you little sis?"

Ki: "…"

Ky: " _If you don't take this offer you'll have to leave now and you won't see him again 'til tomorrow_."

Ki: "Yeah I could use something to eat too."

Ky: "You two go ahead, I have to use the bathroom first."

Ar: "Alright the boy's room is just down the hall."

Ky: "Thanks, Kirino grab me a sandwich and a soda please."

Ki: "I'm not your maid!"

Ky: "Thanks you're awesome, ugh."

Kyousuke ran off to take care of business while we grabbed some food instead of a serving area that served hot food it had a bunch of racks and refrigerators. The fridges were full of cold and microwavable food along with drinks and some deserts while the racks had dry goods and chips, I grabbed the stuff Kyousuke asked for and Arika got a veggie wrap for herself.

Ar: "Aren't you going to get something yourself?

Ki: "I'm not hungry."

Ar: "Go ahead and get whatever you want and don't worry Kyousuke will be just fine here for the night so go ahead and stuff your face."

Ki: "…"

Ar: "Alright super spy there's no need to worry all this food is drug free and micro-chip free, come on you've had a stressful day especially after your little trip through the vents."

Ki: "Wait how did you know I used the vents?"

Ar: "I already told you we were watching you the whole time and you weren't exactly subtle, I could hear you coming from inside the cold room, we told everyone to ignore you but react accordingly to anything else to keep you from catching on."

Ki: "Jeez I just fell right into this didn't I?"

Ar: "Yeah but did you really expect to outsmart government agents?"

Ki: "No."

Ar: "Hm, but that didn't stop you from trying, you're a good sister."

Ki: "Sh-shut up."

So I sat down in one of the oddly comfortable plastic chairs while Arika grabbed a piece of strawberry cheesecake and set it in front of me.

Ar: "Just relax and eat something, I already told you everything is going to be fine."

Ki: "…You know you're a lot nicer than I expected you to be."

Ar: "What made you think I wouldn't be nice?"

Ki: "Well for one you did try to rape my brother after your match with him."

Ar: "Hey that's my policy anytime a guy beats me in battle, plus you know how much girls like me like guys that push them away."

Ki: "Hmmph."

I began eating the cheesecake, reluctantly enjoying it but still worrying about our situation.

Ki: "Hey by the way, what did you do to my powers, ever since you put this collar on me I haven't been able to use them."

Ar: "Well that's the magic of that special collar, where normal collars use electric shocks or herbal relaxants to suppress power usage this one uses classified technology to completely block it."

Ki: "Wow this place is legit, I always thought it was only used for research."

Ar: "Actually it is but with Kyousuke going here now we need to use it as a sort of base of operations to keep an eye on him, plus with its proximity to the coastline and its unassuming position being under a school it makes a great place for classified business."

Ki: "So what should I expect from working with you people?"

Ar: "Well you and I are going to be seeing each other a lot since I'm going to have to pose as Kyousuke's friend from now on. But besides that, all you really have to do is make sure to contact one of us if something is happening with Kyousuke and to be there as emotional support for him, you know make sure he doesn't lose his mind, sort of like his handler."

Ki: "Handler? What is he a Panda bear?"

Ar: "A Panda bear capable of bringing destruction on a massive scale, yes."

Ki: "That's a part I'm still not getting, you keep telling me he's dangerous but you're not telling me why."

Ar: "Sorry can't tell you that and if I did there's a chance you'd take back your decision."

 **Kyousuke's POV**

Ky: "Ugh, what the hell did I eat."

After an explosive visit to the bathroom I went back to the cafeteria to rejoin the girls though I was quite surprised to see them casually talking.

Ky: "Yo."

Ki: "Jeez what took you so long?"

Ky: "Sorry, had a bad reaction to something."

Ar: "So Kousaka how are you taking all this?"

Ky: "Sort of wishing I didn't have these powers actually."

Ar: "Eh!? What are you talking about!?"

Ky: "I'm not really a guy that enjoys being under the spotlight, I mean I'm happy I won the tournament but being on the world's stage is a different matter."

Ki: "Yep, that's what I was expecting."

Ar: "Well I think it's kind of weird, most people would give their right hand to be a famous Superhero or just famous in general."

Ky: "Well that's just not me, I prefer to keep my feet on the ground rather than dance among the stars."

Ar: "Why?"

Ky: "I forgot who said this but "from the top you have much farther to fall" or something, but still it's not like I'd trade my soul to change it, it's just something I'd rather not deal with but if it means doing some good for mankind then I'll just bare it."

Ar: "You're a weird guy."

Ky: "Hey if that turns you off then even better."

Ar: "Hey!"

Ki: "Pffhahaha."

We finished our food and Arika guided me to the room I would be sleeping for the night.

Ar: "Alright here's the box you'll be sleeping in."

The room wasn't very big, only a little bigger than an average walk-in closet but I wasn't going to complain.

Ki: "Looks kind of like a prison cell."

Ar: "It's mainly used for overnighters, so make yourself at home and you can move into your penthouse tomorrow, though if you want a little company to keep warm-"

Ky: "No."

Ar: "Boo~"

Ky: "Just one more night and I'll be soaking in that hot tub, well Kirino guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Ki: "U-uh actually…"

Ky: "Hm?"

Ki: "I'm staying."

Ky: "Wha? Why?!"

Ki: "Because I don't feel like walking all the way back home."

Ar: "Are you sure? There's not a lot of room in there."

Ki: "Yeah, besides, uh, I already told my parents I was staying at school tonight."

Ky: "Then why don't you just stay in the penthouse?"

Ki: "…Because I…left all my bedsheets with mom for her to clean."

Ar: "Aren't all the upper floor dorms pre-furnished."

Ki: "Yeah but…I forgot the keys at home."

Ky: "Then just go get them, our parents will understand if you forgot them."

Ki: "It's probably dark outside by now and I'm too scared to go by myself."

Ky: "No you're not."

Ki: "Grr…Just…JUST LET ME STAY HERE IDIOT!"

Ky: "Ah, alright fine jeez!"

Ar: "She's got quite the singing voice."

Ky: "Tell me about it, what's up with her today?"

Ar: "There should be a futon with some extra pillows and a blanket under the bed."

Ky: "At least I'll have a place to sleep."

Ar: "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow, try not to take the little sister route~"

Ky: "Just leave already!"

Arika closed the door and left, I turned to Kirino to see her sitting on the small bed with an oddly serious look on her face.

Ky: "Hey, uh, you okay?"

Ki: "Hm? Mind your own business, idiot."

Ky: "Yeah, yeah."

I reached under the bed, pulled out the futon and set up my sleeping space though the whole time Kirino sat there with her knees tucked close to her chest just staring at me.

Ky: "Uh…is there something on my face?"

Instead of saying something she just looked away.

Ky: "Okay."

 _Ignoring me again, I can never read her._

I turned out the light and got under the blanket.

Ky: "Night."

Ki: "…"

…

 _01001000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100101 01101101 01111001 00100000 01001000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100101 01101101 01111001 00100000 01001000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100101 01101101 01111001 00100000 01001000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100101 01101101 01111001 0010000001001000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100101 01101101 01111001 00100000_

 **Kirino's POV**

 _Okay looks like he's asleep._

After waiting a half hour for Kyousuke to fall asleep I left my bed and crawled in next to him on the futon, I then set an alarm on my phone to wake me up early knowing he most likely wouldn't wake up to it. After that I securely wrapped my arms around him to make sure he didn't go anywhere and against my will I started to cry a little.

Ki: "Don't ever disappear like that again, _{sniff}_ you idiot."

I smothered my face into his back and fell peacefully to sleep.

 **(The Next Day)**

Ky: "We made it, we finally made it!"

Ki: "It's so beautiful."

After waking up and having some breakfast we rushed over to the administrative building so Kyousuke could make me his new partner, the winner of the tournament is allowed to pick anyone in the top twenty or within ten miles of their residence for their partner. Then once we had approval we went to the dorms and got our stuff together to take up to the penthouse, it took up the entire top floor so we had to use the personal elevator and when we finally reached it, it was a sight to behold.

Like I said this place was the peak of luxury, the indoor area took up half the floor while a courtyard and pool took up the other half, the indoor area featured an in-ground sofa with a massive, retractable, one hundred and ten inch flat screen TV, a fully stocked kitchen with an island table and a high tech chrome refrigerator. The bathroom was huge with Jack and Jill sinks, a large open shower and a Japanese style bathtub, then there was the work out room with gear specially designed for super humans. There was even a game room with a pool table, foosball, air hockey, dart board, all the most recent consoles with all the most popular games and a monster PC. Outside was just as nice, there was a large open grass patch with a small Koi pond, a bamboo thicket and other pretty plants at the edges, the pool area had cushioned lounge chairs, a poolside fire pit, the classic parasol shaded table and finally the piece de résistance.

Ky: "Hot tub!"

Ki: "Man, all this place needs is a robot butler."

Ky: "I fought so hard and it's finally here in front of me, so this is what it means to actually put effort into something."

Ki: "Wow this view is amazing, I can actually see our house from here."

Kyousuke didn't listen and instead primed the tub to heat up, turned on the bubbles and ran to the bathroom to rinse off, change into some trunks and dove in.

 _{Splash}_

Ky: "Aaaaahahaha~"

Ki: "Kyousuke you do know it's like eighty degrees out, right?"

Ky: "Don't care!"

 _Hmhm it's good see him enjoying himself after everything that's happened._

Ki: " _Hm, maybe they were right to keep him in the dark_."

Ky: "Did you say something?"

Ki: "You look fat!"

Ky: "Thanks you too."

 _But still, I'm wishing that all this never happened, that Kyousuke was still at home safe and sound and that I'd kept my stupid mouth shut about applying for CHA._

Ky: "Uh, Kirino you okay?"

Ki: "Huh?"

Ky: "Why are you crying?"

It was then that I noticed the wet feeling on my cheeks and I began to panic.

Ki: "I-It's nothing my eyes are just dry from the wind up here, idiot!"

I ran off to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see my eyeliner running down my face.

 _I guess I'm not as good at bottling up my emotions as I thought, as much as I don't want Kyousuke to be any part of this it's already too late, all I can do now is to try to keep him happy…this is going to be a challenge._

I washed my face and went back out to see Kyousuke still soaking in his tub so I decided to follow his example and forget about all my worries, I pulled out my phone and called my friends to invite them over for a little house warming party.

Ka: "Kaaaaaa!~ I'm finally here!"

Sa: "Wow this place is nice."

Ay: "I never thought I'd step foot in here."

Ru: "I've only seen places like this in magazines."

Ki: "Go ahead and look around girls we have free reign of the place."

Kanako immediately went to the fridge to check on the snack situation while Saori and Ruri went to look at the game room.

Ay: "Hey Kirino, where's Kyousuke?"

 _Looks like everyone got their memories back._

Ki: "He's outside in the hot tub."

Ay: "I see, after all he's been through he deserves a little relaxation."

Ki: "Whatever, come on let's look at the garden."

 **Elsewhere**

"Where do you see him?"

"…He will be somewhere in Tokyo a few days from now, he will be heavily guarded most of the time but around 2:00 in the afternoon he will be left alone for a short period. At that point we will strike, throw them all into disarray to give us the opening to look for him, will you be ready Clark?"

"Yes sir, but please I ask that you use my code name."

"Very well Nuclear Fist."

"Uh, Nucular Fist sir."

"Hm?"

"I pronounce it as Nucular Fist instead of Nuclear."

"Okay then, be ready and in position when the time comes."

"Yes sir."

 **3** **rd** **Person POV (Gonna try and practice with this some)**

Ky: "Alright our first patrol mission together, what do we have?"

Ki: "Nothing serious, just a water golem."

Ky: "Water golem? Sounds easy."

Ki: "I've never faced one of these before but as long as we follow what our teachers taught us it shouldn't be much of a problem."

Ky: "Yeah."

" _Always remember students, when fighting most golems take out its control cluster first if you can, it won't kill it but will greatly weaken and disorient it, as well as cause it to lose whatever shape it has and turn into an amorphous blob."_

They entered the center of the evacuated zone which was the park and walked over to the pond where the monster was last seen.

Ki: "Alright do you see anything?"

Ky: "No maybe it's in the pond."

Ki: "If it is we're going to have to find a way to lure it out."

Ky: "Yeah it'd be suicidal to just walk up to where it has the home field advantage."

Ki: "Good thing I brought some water golem bait."

Ky: "What would a water golem be attracted to?"

Ki: "Well a water golem is basically a big, land walking, inside-out jellyfish, so what would a jellyfish love more than some fragrant chum."

Kirino pulled a jar and a clothes pin from her pack and clipped the pin onto her nose before she removed the lid.

 _{Pop}_

Ky: "Agh!"

Kyousuke's nose was then assaulted by the horrid smell but it seemed much more intense than just normal fish.

Ki: "Yep, perfectly aged mackerel chum should do the trick with any water monster."

Ky: "Where the hell did you get that abomination?"

Ki: "That convenience store sells more than just food you know, anyway hold this while I get the giant ziplock bag ready."

Ky: "Wait we're going to capture it alive?"

Ki: "No we're going to capture it first then kill it via dehydration with your heat powers, we'd only do live captures to get an extra bonus to our reward but we don't need that since we still have your prize money."

Ky: "What do you mean we- GYAAAH!?"

Ki: "Kyousuke!?"

Suddenly a large water tentacle shot out of the water, engulfed Kyousuke and rapidly pulled him into the pond before anyone could react.

Ki: "Kyousuke!"

Kirino ran to the edge of the pond not thinking about the danger she was putting herself in and she tried to look through the murky water to find her brother. Kyousuke was struggling down below, being pulled farther and farther down by the currently invisible creature but then he noticed a large purple mass just a few feet away from him. So he took aim and fired a burst of intense heat at it causing it to turn white and fall apart but when it still wouldn't let him go he began to raise the surrounding water temperature.

Ki: "Kyousuke!"

Though she knew there was no reason to be, Kirino was still worried for her brother's safety, but suddenly she noticed something at the center of the pond.

 _{Blurburburburburb}_

The water began to boil and a large amount of steam was rising from surface.

 _{Splash!}_

Ki: "Eh?!"

Ky: " _{Inhaaaaaale!}_."

Just then the water tentacle lifted Kyousuke up out of the pond and threw him back to shore next to Kirino.

Ki: "Hey, you okay?"

Ky: "Agh, I took out the control cluster, I think."

It was then that Kirino saw the golem slowly dragging itself out of the pond, since it was now too hot to inhabit, and head towards a water fountain to escape down the drainage grate. Once she saw that Kyousuke got his senses back she grabbed the giant ziplock bag, opened it and gave one side to Kyousuke. Kyousuke knew immediately what she wanted him to do and they both rushed to the creature before it could escape and trapped it inside though it began to wildly thrash about.

Ki: "We got it!"

Ky: "Okay what now?!"

Ki: "Alright stay calm."

Ky: "Gah! This thing is about to break the seal!"

Ki: "Okay keep a tight grip on this side of the seal and I'll unzip it a little."

Ky: "Unzip?!"

Ki: "THEN as fast as you can put your hand inside and raise the temperature as high as possible to dehydrate it and let the steam eject from the opening, with your hand too hot for it to touch it won't be able to escape out of the opening, got it?"

Ky: "Yeah."

Ki: "Okay, three, two, ONE!"

Kirino pulled down the zipper a little and Kyousuke rapidly stuck his hand inside the bag and just as the golem began to make its way out Kyousuke exerted enough heat to boil the monster but not melt the bag, causing it to jolt back into the bag. As the heat began to rise steam jetted out of the opening and the bag fogged up, more and more steam came spritzing out until there was no more, the swell in the bag was practically gone and there seemed to be no movement, so thinking the job was done Kyousuke pulled out his hand.

Ky: "Well we did it."

Ki: "Hmmm."

Ky: "What?"

Without answering Kirino opened the bag, reached inside and pulled out what looked like a purple marble.

Ky: "what's that?"

Ki: "I don't know, I didn't hear anything about this in class."

Ky: "What do you think it is?"

Ki: "Maybe…it's some kind of defense mechanism."

Ky: "Eh?"

Ki: "Yeah to keep itself from dying the golem used what was left of its body to create a glasslike shell around a partially regenerated control cluster and I assume that, just like with one of those dinosaur toys, it just needs to make contact with water to expand back into a full sized golem."

Ky: "Uh…"

Ki: "Well anyway that's up to the monster research club to figure out, let's go turn it in."

|Patrol mission complete

Completion rating: A-

Mistakes: Let guards down

Special Items acquired: mysterious sphere

Bonus: +10%|

After calling the police station to confirm that the threat had been taken care of they made it back to the edge of the evacuation zone where they parked the bikes they used to get there and biked back to school.

"Whoa I've never seen anything like this before, you sure this is the golem?"

Ki: "Has to be, we used an empty ultra-sized ziplock bag to catch it then once we vaporized it, this is what was left."

"I see, well your theory would make sense, but it's never occurred with any other specimen, dehydration would just leave behind a thin membrane. Maybe this is some undiscovered species we have here, we'll get to work on it immediately, thank you for your contribution Ms. Kousaka."

Ki: "Yeah."

"Oh and, uh, Mr. Kousaka."

Ky: "Hm?"

"Y-you think I could have you're a-autograph?"

Ky: "Uh, sure."

The student researcher pulled out a small book and gave it to Kyousuke to sign and once that was done he gave a "thank you" and a bow before heading back to his lab.

Ky: "So it begins."

Ki: "What?"

Ky: "Exactly what I was hoping against, popularity."

Ki: "Of course."

Ky: "Don't get me wrong there are some perks to being popular but people are always looking at you with high expectations, there's always pressure for you to be a good leader, to be smart, strong, in shape, charismatic and when people see that you don't meet those expectations or you make one bad mistake they start looking down on you like you don't deserve to be at the top."

Ki: "Wow you make it sound rough."

Ky: "Honestly the only reason I even tried to win the tournament was to…help you out and also get that sweet hot tub, I could do without all the notoriety and fame."

Ki: "So basically you only want to be a hero for personal gain."

Ky: "When you phrase it like that it sounds bad, I'm more than willing to go out of my way for the greater good if I have to."

Ki: "Yeah, guess that's just you."

 _Ki: That's just you…could Kyousuke really be an alien? No, that stupid, this isn't some crappy B movie…though he did go through a sudden personality change when we were younger, I always assumed he just got lazy but…did that thing take over his mind? …No there's no way that could be, he's still just my stupid older brother._

 **AN: And that ends this chapter, sorry there wasn't much action but I'll definitely put a lot more in the next one, so until next time I hope you stick with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright everyone (that's still here) welcome to the new chapter, I've changed a few terms "Side Effects" are now "Adaptations" and "super strength user" is now "super lifter" just thought those sounded better and if I get the change I'll change those terms in the previous chapters but anyway without further ado here's chapter ten.**

 **Kyousuke's POV Monday, Gym class, last class of the day.**

 _{Wham}_

Ky: "Oof!"

Ki: "Jeez I finally get a sparring partner that can take my hits and he's completely inept at basic hand-to-hand."

Ky: "Hey your super strength gives you a speed advantage."

Ki: "Excuses, excuses."

" _{Whistle!}_ Alright kids enough sparring for today, now gather around!"

The coach then rolled out a large dry erase board and as we sat on the floor in front of it he started writing a bunch of stuff and drawing some pictures.

"Alright kids it's time to talk about threats levels and superhuman levels, threat levels categorize how dangerous monsters and villains are, such as CAT S, for 'Small', the lowest threat level, then there's CAT L for 'Large', then CAT M for 'Massive', CAT T for 'Titanic', CAT K for 'Kaiju' and CAT A for 'Apocalypse'."

"Have there really been monsters as strong as CAT A?"

"Yes but they were classified as such based on their potential for destruction rather than any actual destruction they've caused, like the now partially exterminated Juicer bug and the totally exterminated Flesh Golem."

"Wait, there are such things as CAT A golems."

"Psh, yeah, golems occupy every level of the threat scale due to their high variety and proliferation, they're even one of the few lifeforms on Earth to inhabit every continent including Antarctica so it shouldn't be surprising that they have such a high potential for strength."

"…Shut up smart ass."

"Calm down you two, now onto superhuman levels the weakest being Intermediate, to give a point of reference for this an Intermediate level Super Lifter would be just strong enough to overpower a normal Grizzly Bear."

Ki: "Wow that is the weakest."

"Now next is Advanced, a level which most superhumans occupy, after that is Supreme, superhumans of significant strength compared to others with the same type of power or other supers in general. And finally, World Class, superhumans whose powers are significant on the world's stage and must be monitored regularly by the UN and/or their home country's government to prevent them from misusing their powers. Each of those classes also have tiers symbolized by +, - and blank, that should be pretty easy to figure out, + symbolizes top tier, blank is mid tier and – is bottom tier."

"Uh, sir what about God Level?"

"That classification has been abandoned since the early 90s due to no known superhumans being qualified to receive such a title, so there's really no point in teaching it to you."

"But…you just did."

"Shut up smart ass."

 _{RRRRRING!}_

Ky: "Hm, that was interesting."

Ki: "Seriously? Most of that was common knowledge."

Ay: "I didn't know about the God Level being abandoned, I always thought it was still official and that the identities of the superhumans on that level were just being kept secret."

Ky: "Yeah I kind of thought that too."

We headed to our respective locker rooms to change out of our gym clothes and after finishing the class meeting we headed to our shoe lockers. Though, just like in any anime full of clichés, as soon as I opened my locker a bunch of love letters spilled out of it and got a few friendly chuckles from the other students.

"Whoo Kousaka gets all the ladies!"

Ay: "Wow Kyousuke you've really become popular."

Ky: "Heh, well I just transferred here, I'm not exactly in the market for a girlfriend."

Ki: "If you want I can burn those for you."

Ky: "What?"

Ki: "Nothing."

I collected up the letters and stuffed them in my bag to read later and we started making our way back to the dorms but as we left the school we saw Arika standing outside the exit.

Ar: "Ah, there you are!"

Arika spotted me out of the crowd of exiting students and she came towards us.

Ky: "Ugh what do you want?"

Ki: "Watch it, I have a water pistol."

Ar: "Geh! Alright just take it easy little sis, I just came here to tell you that there's someone that wants to meet you in private."

Ky: "Who is it?"

Ar: "He prefers if no one hears anything about this but trust me he's cool."

Ky: "Alright lead the way."

We followed Arika to a secluded area where a bunch of guys in non-CHA uniforms were waiting for us.

Ar: "I'd like you to meet my, uh…associate Satoru?"

Sat: "Associate?"

Ar: "I wouldn't call us friends, we only spent a couple of nights together. Anyway this is him and his gang of delinquent students from the high school near here, he likes to see himself as the Number 1 over there even though it's not a hero school and he's been in a sort of one-sided rivalry with Aoi until you came along."

Ky: "Arika, what the hell?"

Sat: "…AAAAhahahaha this is the guy that beat Aoi?! He's a friggin stick figure hahaha."

Ky: "Yeah I know I'm scrawny, just tell me what you want."

Sat: "Why else would we be here? To challenge you."

Ky: "Okay but how are we going to fight if you're not a CHA student."

Suddenly the gym coach materialized behind us.

"I'd be happy to explain that."

Ky: "Holy shit!"

Ki: "Where'd you come from?!"

"Under the school's rules a duel between two superhuman students from different schools can be allowed if the principals of both schools agree to the duel and only if at least one of the schools is a hero school equipped to host superhuman duels."

Ky: "Thanks…coach."

"No problem."

Ki: "That almost sounded like a poem…well if we were actually speaking English."

Ar: "Just accept the guy's challenge or else he won't stop bothering you about it."

Ky: "So there's no escaping this, great."

Sat: "Oh hey is that the Warrior Angel, I almost didn't see you, how've you been?~"

Ki: "Don't call me that."

 _Warrior Angel?_

Ki: "And I know what you're about to say and the answer's still no."

Sat: "Maybe after your brother is beaten into the ground you'll have a change of heart."

Ki: "Yes, seeing my own flesh and blood humiliated and beaten is a total turn on."

Sat: "So Kyousuke, you gonna accept our challenge?"

"Or are you going to show everyone you have a massive vaj between those legs!?"

"Dude shit like that is why no one will date you."

Ky: "Haah, what are your powers?"

Sat: "I don't see why you need to know that, I'm not the one fighting you."

Ky: "Eh?"

Sat: "Kazu come here and introduce yourself."

A guy that was standing in the back of the group came walking up to me, he had straightened black hair fashioned in an emo peek-a-boo bangs style that covered his right eye.

 _Jeez what's up with kids and that hairstyle these days, is depth perception uncool now?_

Fortunately, that's where the emo features ended, he also wore a different uniform than his friends and while he was muscular he was still the smallest among them though stood a couple of inches taller than me.

Kaz: "Hey, name's Kazuhiko."

It was then that Kazuhiko moved his attention to Kirino.

Kaz: "Hey Kirino, Ayase, nice to see you two again."

Ki: "Hey it's been a while."

Ay: "You've really changed since we last saw you."

Kaz: "I've been working out."

Ky: "Wait you two know this guy?"

Ki: "We went to school together before we transferred to CHA."

Ky: "Wait this guy's a frickin middle schooler?!"

Ay: "Yeah but last time we saw him he was much smaller, at least as tall as us."

Ar: "Now he's gotten all sexeh!"

Sat: "Thanks to all the training we've put him through."

Ky: "So you want to challenge me?"

Kaz: "Yeah."

Ky: "Okay what are your powers?"

Kaz: "Rubberized Body, Adaptation, Enhanced Regeneration."

Ky: "Hm, we don't have anyone like you at CHA."

Sat: "Well my abilities aren't exactly common, now as for you I already know your abilities, Thermal Manipulation, level Advanced recently promoted from Intermediate, Adaptations are Indestructibility and Pain Nullification."

Ar: "Huh, didn't take you for a researcher."

Kaz: "Well my original plans were to fight Aoi, that's why Satoru picked me, my abilities would've made a good counter to his."

Sat: "But the fact that you're the new #1 doesn't make a difference, so we doing this or are you going to chicken out?"

Ky: "Hmm…"

Ki: " _What's with the hesitation?_ "

Ky: " _Well I've never fought a guy like him before and he just seems a bit too confident, it feels like he has something up his sleeve._ "

Ki: " _Yeah, I've never seen Kazuhiko use his powers for more than utility purposes and who knows what kind of training he's been through, just look at him, but it wouldn't be good for your rep to reject your first challenge after the Reranking Tournament but it's your choice."_

Ky: "…Haah, alright let's do this."

Ar: "Good, now all you need to do is sign this and we can meet at the field later today when nobody is around."

Ky: "Wait don't I need to get the principal's permission first?"

Ar: "I already got him to sign it, see?"

Ky: "And let me gue- Oh yes, the other principal already signed it too, OF COURSE."

I signed the paper and Ayase and I headed back to the dorms while Kirino went to track practice. When it got close to time I headed to the lockers to change back into my gym clothes and we met at the field at the set time where everything was already prepared and we took our places while Kirino rushed in still in her running clothes.

Ki: "Jeez coach doesn't know when to take a hint, so did I miss anything?"

Ay: "No, you're just in time."

Aoi: "Hey there Kirino."

Ki: "Aoi? What the heck are you doing here?"

Ar: "Satoru told him about it and invited him to watch."

Aoi: "I tried to bring Daiki but he refused."

Ki: "Okay then."

Sat: "Just watch Aoi, our boy Kazu is going to beat a top ranked student and get accepted into CHA."

Ky: "Wait that's what happens if you beat me?"

It was then that the moderator spoke up.

"Yes, if a student from a normal school beats the top ranked student from a hero school they become eligible for acceptance into said hero school even if they have a compromising school record and/or bad grades, though they will enroll with the lowest rank."

Ky: "So that's why you guys have been rivalling with Aoi?"

"Kick his ass Kazu!"

"Shove your rubber foot up his tiny ass and out his mouth!"

"Alright take your positions."

Kazuhiko and I walked to the opposite ends of the field, the barrier projectors set up the walls and the moderator prepared to begin the match

Ky: "Alright Kazu since you're the challenger, I'll give you the first move."

Sat: "It's all he'll need to snap your twiggy ass!"

Ky: "…"

Kaz: "Sir can I say something before we start?"

"Is that okay with you Mr. Kousaka?"

Ky: "Sure."

Kaz: "…Kirino."

Ki: "Eh?"

Kaz: "So many things were left unsaid when you left and I thought I'd never again get the chance to say them to you but now I'm not going to let this moment slip through my fingers."

Ki: " _I don't like where this is going_."

Kaz: "Kirino Kousaka…I love you, I loved from the moment I saw you, from the moment you first talked to me, every day, no, every second I was with you felt like I was in heaven and blah, blah, blah…"

 _Why am I not laughing at this? Normally I'd find this absolutely hilarious but now…_

Ay: " _That's so beautiful_."

Ar: _"{sniff} Why can't more guys be as sweet as him?_ "

Kaz: "Blah and blah and blahblahblah, so I dedicate this duel to you in hopes that if I win…maybe we can finally be more than friends."

Sat: "Well that sure came out of nowhere."

Kirino sat there at a loss for words but she looked down at me and when we made eye contact I could tell she was thinking.

 _Kyousuke you better fucking win, I don't want to deal with the fallout when I break the poor guy's heart._

 _Yeah, yeah just don't get pissed at me if I lose._

Ky: "Alright Ref begin countdown."

"Three…two…one _{Whistle!}_."

Ky: "Alright Kazuhiko it's your move."

Kaz: "I'll make good use of it."

Kazuhiko quickly drew back his arm and he seem to twist around as he did so and when he thrust his arm forward it began to stretch and in the blink of an eye his fist crossed the distance between the two of us and hit me in the head with great force sending me flying right into the wall behind me.

 _{Crack!} {Wham!}_

I fell to the ground though I felt surprisingly fine, I looked to Kazuhiko who was looking as if he already won.

Kaz: "Hm, too easy."

"Whoo!"

"Yeah Kazu, you're the man!"

Ky: "Um, is that it?"

Kaz: "Eh? You're…still conscious?"

Ky: "I have to say that hit wasn't very hard, no offense but I take more severe beatings from my sister on a regular basis, compared to that, that was a bitch slap at best."

Kaz: "Grrr, I'll show you a bitch slap."

Kazuhiko sent his fist flying at me, again slamming me up against the wall and before I fell he began assaulting me with a rapid burst of punches and I hit the ground with a thud.

Kaz: "What do you think of that asshole?"

 _{thud}_

Ky: "A punch flurry? I'm sorry but unless you're super strong using that move is kind of… _lame_."

"Hahaha that was so lame!"

"Dude the stretchy boy is on our side remember."

"Oh."

Kaz: "Shut the hell up!"

Ky: "Calm down man, I wasn't trying to make fun of you!"

Kazuhiko threw another high speed stretch punch though with a slight dodge I was able to avoid it and I grabbed onto his stretched forearm and began freezing it, preventing it from retracting.

Kaz: "What the hell?!"

Ky: "Whoa, this really is just like rubber."

Kaz: "Why can't I pull it back?!"

Ky: "Don't worry I'll fix this, I'll just heat it back up."

I placed my hands on the arm but I accidentally applied too much heat causing it to rapidly retract and Kazuhiko hit himself in the face.

Kaz: "Gah!"

Ky: "Whoops."

Ki: "PFF."

I could see everyone including some of Satoru's guys snickered at that and that hit took out a small amount of his HP.

Kaz: "You bastard!"

Ky: "Jeez I thought emos always kept their cool."

Kazuhiko quickly recovered and angrily shot another punch at me and without me having to move it completely missed.

Kaz: "Shit!"

Before it could be retracted I quickly cooled it until it dropped limp onto the ground.

Ky: "Um maybe you should move your hair out of your eye so you can aim better."

Sat: "That's what I kept telling him but he insisted that he could see fine!"

Kaz: "Grrr."

Kazuhiko seemed at a loss of what to do, if he shot his other arm at me it wouldn't do much if it actually hit. Also once it made contact I could just freeze it, completely disarming him and I could actually make him damage himself if I heated up both his arms.

Ky: "Did you really just jump into this battle without any kind of strategy?"

Kaz: "Well…you didn't either!"

Ky: "Basic strategy, hold back power while gauging your enemy's power then improvise from there."

Kaz: "…"

Kazuhiko prepared for a battle with Aoi a student he was a perfect counter against but now he was fighting against the perfect counter to himself.

Kaz: "…Not…up."

Ky: "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Kaz: "I'm not…GOING TO GIVE UP?!"

Kazuhiko then recklessly shot his other fist at me…but it missed too and just like the other one I cooled it rendering it useless.

Kaz: "…"

Ky: "Well you put up a good fight Kazuhiko but I have to make my move now."

I place my hands on both his arms and heated them up causing them to rapidly retract and shoot back towards Kazuhiko but just before they hit he quickly ducked.

Kaz: "Hm you fell into my trap."

Ky: "Hey you got your emo factor back."

His fists flew over his head and his arms stretched far behind him.

Kaz: "Checkmate!"

Ky: "Oh shit."

With the power of his rebounding arms Kazuhiko punched me back up against the wall and without giving me a chance to recover he assaulted me with another wave of long range punches stronger than before.

Kaz: "I will show Kirino that I'm strong enough the stand at her side and you will not get in my WAAAAY!"

 _{WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM!}_

Dust was kicked up, the wall began to crack, faster and faster his fists flew until they were moving so fast that they had disappeared and Kazuhiko was turning red from the incredible strain he was putting on himself but…

Kaz: "Heh, haah, let's see you, haah, get up from that."

As the dust settled I STOOD there and looked at Kazu with a look on my face that I could only describe as a mix of confusion and pity when it was revealed that his aim drifted in his blind punching and had only torn up the area to the left of me.

Ky: "…"

Kaz: "…"

Sat: "…Dude."

Ky: "And you looked so cool too."

It was then Kazuhiko decided to slowly tuck the hair over his eye behind his ear and immediately fired his stretchy arm at me again but he was still exhausted from his last assault so it was easily blocked by a Thermal Blast.

 _{Boom!}_

Then before he could retract it I decided to use a new move of mine that only ever played around with in my head but was easy to execute.

 _Thermal Rifle._

Just like with a Thermal Blast I concentrated heat energy into a tight ball and used some more energy to create a rotating cylinder shaped heat projection around the ball. Then just like, well, a rifle all the energy from the release was sent in one direction thus reducing its spread and increasing it's it range and impact though created more recoil.

 _{FwshBANG!}_

The heated air hit with such speed and force that Kazu was sent slamming into the wall behind him and leaving only half of his HP.

Kaz: "Dammit!"

While he was down Kazuhiko threw another punch at me but again I blocked it, he got on his feet and desperately threw another punch, again blocked.

Ky: "Listen man I don't want to humiliate you, so if you want we can postpone the battle until you're better prepared."

Sat: "That's a good offer Kazu, let's back out now and try again later!"

Kaz: "NO! I'm going to beat you here and now!"

Ky: "Alright calm down, this isn't some theatrical drama, it's not like I'm going to shut down your school or steal your dream girl, who happens to be my sister, once I win, heck I don't even get anything for winning."

Kaz: "I'm not going to lose face in front of Kirino."

Ky: "It's a bit too late for that."

Kaz: "I will be with her no matter what!"

 _{FwshBANG!}_

Ky: "And that's where you crossed the line between pitiful and annoying."

Finally having enough of this battle and Kazuhiko's shit I fired my Thermal Rifle again while he was having his passionate breakdown and then a few more shots to take out his HP.

 _{FwshBANG!}_

Ky: "I gave you an inch."

 _{FwshBANG!}_

Ky: "But rather than taking a mile like most others would."

 _{FwshBANG!}_

Ky: "You decided to jump off a cliff."

"Winner Kyousuke Kousaka!"

The shield projectors broke down the walls and I approached Kazuhiko as Satoru and his gang helped him up.

Sat: "You alright man?"

Kaz: "Yeah, I can stand."

Ky: "So when should we plan the next bout?"

Sat: "I don't know, how does two weeks from now sound to you?"

Ky: "I was joking, I honestly don't care."

Sat: "You smug bastard."

As we were talking Kazuhiko decided briskly walk past me towards Kirino.

Kaz: "Kirino!?"

Ki: "Uh, y-yeah?"

Kaz: "…I know I wasn't able to win I still want hear your answer, do…do you love me too."

Ki: "…"

Kaz: "…Kirino?"

Ki: "I'm sorry Kazuhiko but…I don't feel the same way."

Kaz: "…Is it because I didn't win?"

Ki: "No! What kind of girl do you think I am?! It's just…there's someone else I like."

Kaz: "…I see then."

Without saying another word Kazuhiko put his hair back over his eye, turned and walked away though when he walked out of sight we heard him begin to sob like a baby.

Kaz: "AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! WHY KAMI WHYYYYY!"

Sat: "Uh well we may have lost this time but we'll be back with…something, come on guys."

Satoru and his gang headed off in the same direction as Kazuhiko and walked out of sight.

Ky: "Well…that happened but I'm glad it's over."

Ar: "Though you should get prepared for it to happen again and again and again."

Aoi: "She's right, Satoru is stubborn as he is muscular, I guarantee he'll be back to try again though this is the first time I've seen him try and get someone else outside his gang to attempt this but yeah this is going to be a regular part of your life at CHA."

Ky: "Shit."

It was then that Ayase decided to speak up.

Ay: "Kirino?"

Ki: "Yeah."

Ayase looked at Kirino with an excited expression and sparkling eyes.

Ay: "There's someone you like?!"

Ki: "I'm not telling you so you can just for get about it right now, anyway, Kyousuke let's get going it's getting late."

Ky: "Yeah, yeah Warrior Angel."

Ki: " _{Kick}_."

Ky: "Gah!"

Ki: "I'll see you guys later."

Ky: "Gah, night everyone, ow."

Ay: "Bye."

Ar: "Later."

Aoi: "Sleep well Kousakas."

After heading back to the locker rooms to change we headed back to the dorms.

Ky: "…So you like someone huh?"

Ki: "Why are you suddenly curious? Wait are you jealous?! Gross!"

Ky: "No! I am your brother, I'm supposed to give you some kind of advice or something, aren't I?"

Ki: "Hmph didn't think you'd care so much."

Ky: "Alright fine then don't tell me."

Ki: "…Honestly I just lied so I wouldn't hurt Kazuhiko too much, sure he's a bit of a drama queen but he's a nice guy."

Ky: "I see sometimes I forget that you aren't always the hell cat you are around me."

Ki: "Do you want to go for twice in one day?"

Ky: "Alright sorry."

Ki: "…Though what would you think if I did like someone?"

Ky: "It's not like it matters to me that much but I wouldn't be much of a brother if I didn't show any interest in it…and I wouldn't really like it if the guy turned out to be a jerk."

Ki: " _{blush}_ Jeez…you're so nosy."

 **Wednesday, Lunch time.**

 _{Ring, ring}_

As Kirino and I were headed to the cafeteria my phone suddenly rang and saw that it was an unknown caller.

Ky: "Hello."

Ni: |Greetings Mr. Kousaka.|

Ky: "Who's this?"

Ni: |Don't you remember? It's me Nicola from the DSA.|

Ky: "Democratic Socialists of America?"

Ni: |N-no, the Department of Superhuman Affairs.|

Ky: "Oh!"

Ni: | _I keep telling them we should put that H in there_ , well Mr. Kousaka we've made preparations at a facility over in Tokyo to perform some tests on you.|

Ky: "What kind of tests?"

Ni: |You know basic tests I developed on my plaaaa- I mean based on previous research acquired from other test subjects, just to find anything anomalous about your powers.|

Ky: "I see."

Ni: |We'll be in front of your dormitory in an hour to pick you up, you don't need to inform your teachers we already filled them in so I suggest you head to your dorm and get ready.|

Ky: "Got it."

Suddenly Kirino grabbed the phone from my hand and began to speak.

Ki: "Actually make it two hours, we were just about to eat."

Ni: |Well if you're hungry we have-|

Ki: "I said we're about to EAT, we. Will. See. You. In. Two. Ho-urs."

 _{Click}_

Kirino quickly hung up and tossed me my phone back.

Ky: "Hmph, nice work, guess your bitching is good for something."

Ki: " _{kick}_."

Ky: "Gah!"

We grabbed our lunches, sat with Kirino's group and began to dig in though as I was eating I noticed Kirino looking at me.

Ky: "Ah, beefy seaweed ramen you are my heart and soul~"

Ki: "…"

Ky: "Uh, there a noodle on my face."

Ki: "…"

Ky: "…You know Kazuhiko was surprisingly easy to beat."

Ki: "Well that just goes to show that you need to have more confidence in yourself, low confidence can be really inconvenient in the battlefield. Though if beating the strongest student at our school isn't enough of a confidence booster then you must really hate yourself."

Ky: "I don't hate myself!"

We headed to our dorm and changed into some street clothes, our two hours passed and we walked outside to see a white sedan parked outside the entrance and Ms. Kirishima standing next to it and some guy in a suit sitting in the driver's seat.

Na: "Hello there children."

Ky: "Hey."

Ki: "Alright let's get going."

Na: "Ms. Kousaka, perhaps you'd prefer to stay here."

Ki: "I don't have anything going on right now."

Na: "Still this isn't going to take very long, we'll be back in about an hour."

Ki: "Kyousuke get in the car."

Ky: "Uh what?"

In response Kirino grabbed me by the ear and pulled me to the car.

Ky: "Owowowowow!"

She quickly opened the back seat and threw me inside before scooting in next to me and slamming the door closed.

Na: "Haah alright let's go."

The driver pulled away and exited the campus.

Na: "So Mr. Kousaka have you noticed anything else about your powers since our first meeting."

Ky: "Not really."

Na: "How about anything physiological? Appetite? Sleep requirements? Or maybe some kind of dream anomaly?"

Ky: "Nothing that I remember."

Na: "I see."

The rest of the drive was completely silent until we reached a tall generic looking building in the city and the driver pulled into an underground parking garage behind it. We entered the building and took an elevator further down to a generic looking hallway, Ms. Kirishima went left and we followed until she stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it.

Na: "We're here."

Ni: "Ah greetings Kousaka siblings."

Inside was Nicola Johannes dressed in a doctor's jacket and a stethoscope, the room itself was just like a normal examination room at a hospital.

Ky: "Hello Mr. Johannes, so what are we doing first?"

Ni: "First we'll just do a routine physical then a CAT scan, would you mind waiting outside Ms. Kousaka."

Ki: "…Fine."

Kirino reluctantly left the room and we went about all the procedures, reflex test, eye exam, blood pressure test, ear scoping, they attempted to take DNA samples with cheek swabs, skin flake harvest and by plucking some hair, unfortunately they were unsuccessful.

Ni: "Urrrrrrg!"

Ky: "Owowowowow!"

Na: "Come on Nick, pull harder."

Ni: "I'm pulling as hard as I can!"

Na: "Alright you can stop now."

Ni: "Gah, no skin flakes, nothing from the cheek swabs and his hair is as indestructible as the rest of him."

Na: "This doesn't make any sense, haven't you had a haircut before?"

Ky: "I really don't get it either, maybe I need to feel like I'm getting a haircut?"

Ni: "…Yes…that would be logical."

Na: " _What's up with you?_ "

Ni: " _Just…something I didn't take into mind until now_ , alright Kyousuke just relax and I'll give you the barber treatment."

After trying to emulate a barber atmosphere with what they had on hand they actually managed to snip off a bit of my hair.

Ni: "Success!"

Na: "Whoa it actually worked!"

Ky: "So, are we done yet?"

Ni: "Yeah let's head to the CAT scan room."

Na: " _Are you sure a CAT scan is going to work on him?_ "

Ni: " _His core should be in a sort of 'passive' mode so it should be fine…hopefully._ "

We exited the room and headed further down the hall with Kirino following, we quickly finished with the scan and they informed me that nothing was out of the ordinary though they didn't show me any of the scan images. After that I had changed into some white clothes and found myself in a sort of testing chamber similar to the one I used for my application test but it was twice as big and everyone else was inside the observation room.

Ni: "Alright next we'll be running some ability tests to see the current extent of your powers."

Ky: "So, what? Am I going to have to kill some monsters?"

Ni: "No, we don't have any on hand at this facility but these tests mainly involve ability assessment, Kirishima would you please initiate the first test."

Na: "Gladly."

I could see Ms. Kirishima flip a switch on the control panel and a big segmented metal shutter began to lower over the viewing window.

Ky: "What's going on?"

Ni: "We're initiating the first test, I ask that you brace yourself and cover any unprotected orifices you may have to prevent any unwanted debris from entering your body."

As soon as the shutter finally closed a bunch of panels on the walls opened up to reveal weapons of many different varieties ranging from projectile and energy based assault weapons, flamethrowers, missile launchers, railguns, sonic canons, tesla rifles and…

 _{Clack!}_

Ky: "Huh."

In front of me was dropped a little plastic brick toy with a thumbtack stuck through it.

Ky: "What the…"

Ni: "Who put that in there?! Whatever, begin test!"

 _{BANGBANGBANGBANG!}_

 _{PEWPEWPEWPEW!}_

 _{FWOOOOM!}_

Ky: "AAAAAAAAH!"

Every weapon then fired upon me at once, blinding me in a maelstrom of light, fire and smoke and knocking me around like a crash test dummy. When the haze finally subsided I was left laying face down, covered in soot and the toy brick and thumb tack that somehow survived that bombardment was now jammed in my foot.

Na: "Wow you really are indestructible."

Ki: "What would you have done if he actually died!?"

Ni: "Don't worry, we have some equipment on hand that could revive him."

Ki: "Uh, you okay down there?"

Ky: " _{Twitch, thumb up}_."

Ki: "Okay good."

Ni: "On to the next test."

 **TEST NO.2**

Ni: "This weight is at least three tons, let's see if you can hold it."

Suspended above me was a large metal weight held by a chain.

Ky: "So my special abilities include super strength?"

Ni: "Probably, we're just testing if it does, so think fast."

Na: "Releasing weight."

Ky: "WaitI'mnot-"

 _{Bong! Crunch}_

 **TEST NO.3**

Ni: "Alright, we've filled the chamber with volatile gases, try to concentrate the-"

Na: "Uh, Nick he's already passed out."

Ni: "Oh, guess we should've given him an oxygen tank."

The rest of the tests continued, fortunately not all of them were so intense though I ended up failing all the ones where I couldn't apply my own abilities.

Ni: "Alright Mr. Kousaka that's enough torcher for today."

Ky: "So what did you figure out from all that, besides that I'd be useful in safety testing."

Ni: "We didn't figure out much aside from the fact that your indestructibility isn't actually an adaptation."

Ky: "It isn't?"

Ki: "It isn't?"

Ni: "No, it's actually a passive ability."

Ki: "There's no way, passive abilities take years to hone, nobody is just born with them!"

Ni: "Well yes but some rare cases do occur where a passive ability develops subconsciously amongst mentally gifted individuals and can even work similarly to an adaptation."

Ky: "Cool."

Ki: " _So his immortality is derived from his initial power._ "

Ni: " _Uh…yes._ "

Ki: " _What kind of power does he have?!_ "

Na: " _I already told you, that's classified._ "

I exited the chamber and was given a back my clothes.

Ni: "Alright we've gotten all the data we could get for today, we'll call you back when we need you again."

Na: "You two can just go back to the garage on your own and the driver will take you back, oh and you can just throw away those clothes."

Ky: "Alright then, later."

Ki: "Jeez it's almost curfew let's hurry back, I don't want to miss my show."

Ky: "Yeah, yeah, you go ahead to the car while I go change."

Ki: "Just don't take too long idiot."

Kirino ran off while I headed to a bathroom and began to change.

 _{Rumble}_

Ky: "Hm? Earthquake?"

 _{Rumble!}_

 _{BWEEEEP! BWEEEEP!}_

"Warning! Villain attack in progress!"

Ky: "Dammit, why now?"

"Please evacuate to the nearest Shelter immedia-"

Ky: "OH SHI-"

 _{SMASH!}_

Just as I was exiting the bathroom the building collapsed on top of me and I was knocked out.

…

Ky: "Ugh."

I came to several seconds later and in the darkness I could feel that I was pinned under a ton of debris but I could at least move enough to reach for my phone which miraculously survived but when I looked at the screen I saw that I had no service.

Ky: "Dammit."

I turned on my phone light so I could view my surroundings and fortunately I wasn't totally buried, I could even see that the door to the bathroom was still intact.

Ky: "Agh, can't move."

Seeing that I was completely immobilized I set down my phone and began to apply heat energy into the debris on top of me causing some of it to catch fire and the rest melted providing enough give for me crawl out just before even more debris came crashing down.

Ky: "Damn that was close, now to get out of here and see what's going on."

I attempted to open the bathroom door but it was stuck in the frame so I rammed it down with my shoulder and when I got out the hall was just as dark. When I pointed my phone light in the direction of the elevator I saw that the hall had collapsed blocking my exit.

Ky: "Shit, maybe I can burn my way through."

 _Though given the condition of the structure that could be risky._

Ky: "Hmm."

 _I could melt everything together and cool it immediately to create support as I go through but I'm really going to need to max out my output to get out in a timely manner…I'm sure Kirino's alright but I should at least do what I can to make sure._

Ky: "Welp, let's get to work."

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

 _{Wwwaaaaaawwwoooooowwwaaaaaawwwoooo}_

Ki: " _{Cough! Cough!}_ Ugh, what happened?"

After being hit on the head by big chunks of rubble on her way to a shelter Kirino had spent the last few minutes out cold on the ground though the scene she woke up to was less than pleasant.

Ki: "What the hell happened?"

From what she could see most of the immediate area was lain to waste with only a few buildings still standing though a couple of them looked like they were about to collapse. She couldn't see very far out or even upward due to thick clouds of smoke and dust and with the sun being blocked out the only thing lighting up the area was the fires among the destruction.

 _{_ _Rumble, rumble, boom_ _}_

Off in the distance, behind the haze of smoke and dust she heard what sounded like a battle going on and could see a few flashes of light.

Ki: "What's going on over there?"

"Hey you! Young lady!"

Suddenly she heard someone's voice and looked to see what looked like some people in hero suits with masks waving at her and she could see a group of civilians behind them.

"Are you in need of assistance?! If not then come over here!"

 _I don't want to leave Kyousuke behind but with whatever is going on up here he'd probably be safer underground, even if everyone else down there is dead he'd just go dormant so he can be rescued later._

So she walked toward the group and when she got within a few feet of them she could suddenly breathe easier.

"Are you hurt young lady?"

Ki: "No I'm fine."

"Here hun, have a bottle of water."

Ki: "Thanks."

"We're on our way to a nearby shelter so follow us."

"And stay close to the group, I'm creating weak force field to block out air contaminants."

Ki: "Okay."

"Alright everyone let's keep moving!"

The group continued forward for a few minutes until they reached a fallen skyscraper.

"Okay the shelter be just…here."

"Um, is anyone here an Earth Elemental or a Super Lifter…or just a really good digger?!"

No one lifted their hand and given that I was still a minor I wasn't in a position to volunteer.

"…Hm, well looks like we have no choice but to find a different one."

Ki: "…Wait."

"Hm?"

Ki: "I'm a Super Lifter, I could help."

"Well we appreciate the offer but we can't ask a child to-"

"How much can you lift?"

Ki: "About seventy tons, a hundred if I strain myself."

"Holy shit!"

"Hey we can't-"

"Listen, you hear all the chaos going on over there?"

 _{Boom, boom, rumble}_

"If these people stay too long in this battlefield they might get caught in the crossfire and the closest shelter from here is ten minutes away. Our best option for getting these people to safety is by accepting this young lady's help."

"Hmph, alright let's see what you can do."

Ki: "Right."

They gave Kirino an extra gas mask they had and led her to where the entrance was buried and the civilians were moved out of the way in case she had to throw anything.

Ki: "Haah, alright goodbye manicure."

She went to work, digging away hundreds of pounds of rubble in single scoops and tossing big chunks of concrete and mangled metal.

"Whoa she's really getting the job done."

"You think she goes to a hero school?"

"With that sort of strength, I'd be surprised if she isn't."

She kept making progress through the collapsed building and as she did she could feel the earth occasionally shake but after a few minutes she banged her hand against a piece of immovable metal.

Ki: "Ah! Ow!"

"You okay in there?!"

Ki: "I think I found the entrance."

"Awesome, just dig it out and we'll get the civies lined up to enter."

Ki: "Got it!"

Kirino continued digging though as she dug anytime she accidentally hit any part of the entrance it didn't dent or give at all and if she hit it a little too hard it would actually hurt.

Ki: "What's this made out of?"

 _{Crash!}_

"AAAH!"

Suddenly she heard a commotion outside and ran to see what it was.

Ki: "What happened?!"

Kirino came out to see a man lying on the ground covered in bruises, splattered with blood, clothes in tatters and appeared to be unconscious, he had black hair which was now in a mess and his face was too beaten to really identify him. But then she looked at his outfit, she saw it was a hero suit and from what was left of it she could see the recognizable Japanese Rising Sun pattern on the chest, the man on the ground was Japan's strongest and most iconic hero, Sergeant Sunrise.

"Oh my god."

Ki: "What the…"

 _{Crash!}_

Then just as one of the other heroes was about to go over and help Sergeant Sunrise something else came crashing in.

"Heeey…don't konk out on me yet, things were just getting good."

It was a shirtless man about seven feet tall, had short dark brown hair, his face made him look like he was in his early thirties and while muscular he wasn't bulky.

"Hm? Oh more pests trying to escape, though I'd rather not bother with little bugs like you so I'll just let my minions take care of it."

The man then pulled out a flare gun and shot a multi-star flare into the air.

"Now if you don't mind I have a national symbol of peace to murder."

The man took position to make another strike and it didn't look like Sergeant Sunrise was going to wake up any time soon.

"Honestly you were really disappointing, well time to put you down."

The man raised his fist but just before threw a punch a little boy jumped on top of Sergeant Sunrise in an attempt to protect him.

"Aida no!"

"Hmph."

"I won't let you hurt him!"

Then a few of the civilians ran over to stand in between the man and Sergeant Sunrise before the rescue heroes ran over to join them.

"L-listen, we won't let you hurt these people and I'm sure you don't want to, not every villain is heartless so I ask that-"

Suddenly the man quickly kicked up a piece of rebar and shoved it through the hero's chest.

 _{Stab!}_

"KAH!"

The man then lifted the hero up by the rebar so he could look him in the eye.

"You're right I'm not heartless, which is why I give you invasive maggots the mercy of a quick death, heh, well except you there on the skewer. Though I make no exceptions on who is or isn't deserving of extermination, young, old, man, woman you're all the same in my eyes, nothing but pests poisoning this world and even allowing the smallest infant to survive will ensure your continued infestation, so do you really think I'd back off to spare a child?"

"Gahhhaaahhh, you're a monster."

"In the eyes of a pest what else would an exterminator be?"

He then dropped the skewered hero to the ground.

"Agh!"

"Anyone that wants a few extra moments of life, get out of the way because in that time everything in front of me will disappear."

Nobody moved as the man drew back his arm and Kirino looked away.

"RRRAAAH!"

 _{WHAM!}_

After a few seconds of silence, Kirino looked back to see…

SS: "Grrrrgggrrrr."

"So the mighty Sergeant still has some fight left in him."

Sergeant Sunrise had gotten back up and used both his hands to block the man's punch but even with that the man was able ram his fist into the Sergeant's chest.

SS: "Everyone…everyone head to the shelter now!"

On his command everyone began to run towards the shelter and one of the other heroes picked up their fatally wounded friend.

"I don't think so!"

Suddenly the man grabbed Sergeant Sunrise by the wrist and threw him with incredible force at the building over the entrance and Kirino moved out of the way as the tunnel she dug collapsed.

"I'm not letting any more of you little pests get away."

Sergeant Sunrise climbed out of the rubble and rushed over to the man to punch him with the strength he had left but the man grabbed his forearm and with his thumb just snapped it in half.

SS: "AAAGH!"

The Sergeant reeled back while he held his broken arm.

"You were somewhat fun at first but now you're pitiful, just give up and _breathe in the pesticides_."

"Hey Nuke, we're here!"

"Took you long enough."

Out of nowhere a bunch of people showed up counting at least fifty, some men, some women, and they seemed to be associated with the man fighting Sergeant Sunrise which they were referring to as Nuke they also all had a similar build to Nuke, seven feet tall, muscular but not bulky.

"I should probably introduce you Sergeant, this is my team of Reborn humans."

SS: "Reborn?"

"Yes, normal humans reborn with superhuman bodies."

SS: "H-how?"

"Sorry trade secret but it is quite an amazing process especially since each one of them has the same power that I do, heck even close to the same level."

SS: "…"

"Jeez you still haven't killed that guy."

"Ugh, shut up and kill these people already, we still have to find our target."

"Heh, more meat to mulch."

"This is starting to get boring now."

Nuke's cohorts began to bear down on Kirino and the group with looks of delight, disgust and hatred but before they could do anything a sound stopped them all in their tracks.

 _{Beep}_

Nu: "Hm?"

 _{Beep, beep, beep}_

Nuke then pulled out a small beeping device.

Nu: "…"

Nuke then started pointing the device in different directions as his minions stood in place watching as if transfixed.

Nu: "Hmm."

 _{Beep. Beep. Beep}_

Nu: "Mmm."

 _{Beep, beep, beep}_

Nu: "Hm."

 _{Beepbeepbeep}_

When Nuke waved it in the direction Kirino's group had originally come from the device began to go nuts.

Ky: "Alright the shelter should be over here…"

Then around the corner came Kyousuke with his shirt over his mouth and cell phone in hand using it to locate the nearest shelter.

Nu: "…"

Ky: "Hm? …Oh hey Kirino there you are."

Ki: "…"

Ky: "Is that Sergeant Sunrise?"

Nuke immediately teleported in front of Kyousuke and pulled him up into the air by his collar.

Nu: "WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

Ky: "What the heck man?!"

Nu: "Alright team we have our target and you know what that means right?"

"We get our wish!"

"Hell yeah!"

Nu: "Now let's finish things here and get going."

"No! I don't want to die!"

Suddenly one of the male civilians decided to make a run for it but before he could get thirty feet away one of the Reborn that was in front of the group disappeared and reappeared behind him. He was already posed to kick him in the ribs then the moment the Reborn's kick landed the man vanished and a blast of wind blew in every direction.

 _{CRASH!}_

But as soon as he disappeared a sudden massive crashing sound could be heard and everyone looked to see one of the still standing sky scrapers collapsing.

"Did he just…"

SS: "No."

Ky: "Holy…shit."

Nu: "Nice shot."

"Thanks."

Nu: "Now come on we don't have all day, take care of the rest of them."

"Roger."

Some of the Reborn took position in front of Kirino and the civilians and began to raise their fists to strike. Kirino stood there having flashbacks of almost being killed by the Juicer Monster and became paralyzed, as the fear jolted through her Kyousuke's core detected the negative energy sending signals through the newly formed connections to his brain and subconscious.

Ki: _Kyousuke._

Ky: "Kirino."

"NOW DIE!"

Ky: "KIRINO!"

"AAAAH!"

SS: "Don't!"

 _{WHAM!}_

Each Reborn struck, holding back enough to allow the bodies to spatter rather than vaporize, at least they would have had they not been blocked.

Ki: "Kyousuke!"

Nu: "Eh? …EH?!"

In the blink of an eye Kyousuke had disappeared from Nuke's grip and appeared in between the reborn and the civilians and had erected a barrier that absorbed their punches and in response they quickly backed off.

"How in the hell did he block all of us?"

Ki: "K-Kyousuke? Can you hear me?"

Kyousuke turn to Kirino with the same expressionless face as the last time she had witnessed him like this and his irises produced the same electric blue glow but their eye contact was momentary as Kyousuke looked down at the hero with the rebar in his chest and was on the edge of death and he just bent down and yanked it out.

"Gah!"

"Hey kid what the hell are you thinking?!"

"Wait look?!"

The injured hero's friends looked at his chest to see that there was no wound or any sign that he was hurt and he was quickly recovering.

"What the hell?"

"He's going to be okay!"

Nu: "Hm seems our target has a few tricks up his sleeve, whatever, break through that barrier and grab him."

"Roger, alright guys let's pop this bubble."

The Reborn approached for a second assault but once they drew back their arms Kyousuke somehow morphed the rebar into a five foot long blade and quickly used it to sliced off all their heads.

"What the hell?!"

Blood sprayed from their bodies as their heads fell to the ground and seconds later the bodies fell too.

SS: "So easily?"

Nu: "Hmph as they say, if you want something done right then go and do it yourself."

Nuke approached Kyousuke calmly staring him down.

Nu: "I'll take you on now kid but how about we keep it fair and set aside any weapons, that sound good?"

For a few seconds Kyousuke didn't respond until he pointed the rebar blade at Nuke then tilted it downward a little before quickly flipping into the air at incredible speed sending it flying through the barrier of smoke hovering over the area.

Nu: "…Huh, still not coming down, whatever, though before we start I should introduce myself, I'm Nucular Fist, Super lifter, World Class and as my name suggests I can punch with the force…of a nuclear bomb."

SS: "No, if he hits with full power even if that boy isn't killed instantly the force will kill everyone else."

Nu: "Now how about you?"

Ky: "…"

Nu: "Heh, suddenly big boy gets some extra power and he becomes mute with overconfidence, doesn't matter, LET'S GET THIS STARTED!"

Nucular Fist quickly leaped toward Kyousuke as he called out the name of his first move.

Nu: "NUCULAR IMPAAACT!"

Everyone braced themselves for shock but when the punch landed…

 _{Smack}_

"Eh?"

Nu: "What?"

SS: "…"

Ki: "Whoa."

Kyousuke had caught the punch in his hand with ease absorbing its full force making it look as if Nuke had only tapped him.

"He just caught it?"

Then with Nuke's fist tightly gripped in his hand Kyousuke moved his arm to the side and spartan kicked Nuke in the stomach with twice the force of Nucular Impact but more focused so the energy wouldn't spread out. The kick sent Nuke flying backwards a Mach speed into a pile of debris while his arm was ripped out as it remained in Kyousuke's grip.

 _{CRASH!}_

Nu: "Gah!"

"Boss!"

Pieces of jagged metal jutted from Nuke's body now, blood was spilling out of the holes they made and his legs were paralyzed after the kick had snapped his spine. Nuke then pulled out the flare gun with a shaky hand and fired a parachute flare to signal the location of the target.

Nu: "G-get him, GET HIM NOW!"

The Reborn acted quickly, the closest one to Kyousuke began to charge at him but the moment he got close enough Kyousuke slammed Nukes severed arm down onto his head with enough force to shatter his skull against the ground. Then without pause he teleported to the next reborn that was right behind the other one and before she could act Kyousuke kicked her head clean off and sent it flying to another one, hitting them in the face hard enough to break their neck. Kyousuke then grabbed the decapitated Reborn threw it at another knocking them both to the ground and before the living one could get back up Kyousuke forced long piece of rebar through both their chests. Another one that got too close Kyousuke proceeded to rip out his head and spine Predator style then used it as a razor-whip to slice three Reborn in half in rapid succession before it finally broke apart. One of the Reborn then tried to punch Kyousuke but he caught it, snapped his forearm and forced his arm backwards into his face stabbing the broken bone into the Reborn's skull then used his corpse to body slam another Reborn coming up behind him.

"He's just slaughtering them."

"And Sergeant Sunrise wasn't even able to lay a finger on one of them before, this guy is on a whole other level."

As Kyousuke quickly brought down the Reborn Sergeant Sunrise snapped out of his stupor and decided to take action by rushing over to the buried shelter entrance and used his good arm to dig away the rubble careful to keep more of the skyscraper from collapsing. When Kirino saw what he was doing she ran over to help him out and while he usually wouldn't accept help from a child for moral and legal reasons he welcomed her help in the dire hour.

SS: "Thank you."

Ki: "No problem."

With the two them working together it wasn't long before the entrance was once again dug out and Sergeant Sunrise talked into the intercom.

SS: "Hello?! This is Sergeant Sunrise!"

"Sergeant Sunrise!?"

SS: "Yes and I have a group of survivors that require entry."

"Yes sir, opening door."

SS: "Everyone into the shelter!"

Everyone began to rush over to the shelter and entered the Secure Entry Chamber, a small room that could fit at least a hundred people that granted people safety without risking any threats entering the actual shelter.

SS: "Alright that's everyone close the door."

The doors closed quickly but just before they shut a hand got in the way then another hand came in and they forced the door back open breaking the automatic shutter and revealing one of the Reborn.

"I'm not letting you get away-"

 _{Stab}_

Before he could get in he was killed by a piece of metal through the chest.

SS: "Shit, the door is broken, operator open the main door!"

"I can't, it won't open unless the SEC door is securely closed and I don't have the authority to override it, I'll call in a team of officers with proper clearance to let you in, it's going to take a minute though."

SS: "Dammit!"

"I wish there was more I could do sir but you're just going to have to wait."

SS: "Hopefully that boy or whatever he is can handle those things."

"Given what we just saw I don't think we need to worry about him."

Ki: "…Hopefully."

Back at the fight Kyousuke had just killed his thirtieth Reborn by ripping out his lower jaw and smashing his head in with it and was now drenched in blood and his face was still as blank as before.

"What the hell is up with this guy!"

"Every time we hit him it's like he doesn't even feel it!"

"What do we do now?!"

"Hey reinforcements have arrived!"

"Oh thank god!"

Before the Reborn continued their assault more of them arrived adding around two hundred to their forces.

"You're in for it now you little bastard!"

"Alright everyone let's rush him!"

All the Reborn jumped at Kyousuke at the same time from all directions and as they were coming Kyousuke began concentrating energy, more and more as the milliseconds passed. Then when the closest one got within a foot he instantly projected a massive bubble of intense heat energy.

"AAAAAAGH!"

The blood covering him was burned away and the Reborn within range immediately caught fire, the ones closest were incinerated down to the bone and burning corpses rained down around Kyousuke. The death toll was around 180 with at least twenty-four fatally injured though anyone outside the bubble remained unharmed since the heat was perfectly contained.

"This kid, he's some kind of monster."

"There's no way we can beat him, what the hell did we get ourselves into?"

" **A meat grinder.** "

The remaining Reborn turned to the still breathing Nucular Fist.

Nu: "He knew about this, he knew about the kind of power this kid had and sent us in here to assess his strength. Like guinea pigs sent to test the venom of a new snake species he sent us here unsure and uncaring of whether we would live or die."

"Shit."

Nu: "Run now while you can and don't ever look back."

"…"

The remaining Reborn did as Nuke said and ran, Kyousuke reabsorbed the heat energy but just as Kyousuke was about to pick off the retreating Reborn something made him stop in his tracks.

Nu: "What's wrong? Did you just remember what mercy was?"

He stood motionless for a few seconds but suddenly a jolt shot through his head and a disembodied voice rung in his ears.

"You shall not interfere."

The light in his eyes began to flicker like they were shorting out and his face contorted into a grimace of pain before finally he came back to his senses.

Ky: "Hm? What…happened?"

Kyousuke then notice the scorched corpses all around him.

Ky: "Ugh, Ohmygod…Kirino? Kirino?!"

Kyousuke looked around for her fearing that she was among the bodies but then he heard her voice.

Ki: "Kyousuke?!"

He looked back towards where the shelter was to see her and Sergeant Sunrise standing at the entrance.

Ky: " _Oh thank god she's alive_ , what the hell happened?!"

SS: "That's what I'd like to know, there's no way that power of yours is natural."

Ky: "The heck are you talking about?"

As Sergeant Sunrise began interrogating the two no one notice another individual arriving on the scene, appearing next to Nuke.

"So it seems you failed."

Nu: "What the hell are you doing here?"

"To lend a hand."

Nu: "Lend a hand my ass, you sent us into a slaughter."

"Sort of, I assumed his core would still be dormant but at the same time I was hoping there would be some kind of activity. Though, heh, I didn't expect him and his core to be so…interconnected, perhaps you deserve a second chance to complete the mission."

Nu: "Second chance? If you haven't noticed I'm sort of a crippled pin cushion right now."

"I can fix that."

The man stood before Nuke, his glowing blue eyes staring into his.

"How would you like to be reborn?"

Nu: "…Heheh don't really have any other choice, do I? Well let's see you work your magic."

Ky: "Well I hardly know much myself, if you want to find out more you can talk to the DSA."

SS: "Democratic Socialists of America?"

Ki: "Department of Superhuman Affairs."

SS: "Oh."

Nu: "HEY!"

Suddenly a loud voice resounded through the area and everyone looked to see someone heading towards them, he was ten feet tall, grey totally hairless skin covered in pitch black segmented armor plating, red eyes with vertical predatory pupils and a mouth full of pointed canines.

Ky: "Where'd he come from?"

SS: "Who are you?"

Nu: "Heheheh, don't you recognize your friendly exterminator? Nucular Fist, God Mode."

SS: "But…I saw you, you should be dead!"

Nu: "Hmhmhm come on it happens in every story, the strongest villain is temporarily defeated only to come back at the end of the fight even stronger than before, don't you read the script?"

SS: "…Get back to the shelter."

Nu: "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Nuke leaped at us at blinding speed but Kyousuke's enhanced reflexes allowed him to push Kirino out of the way just as his fist struck Kyousuke, he was sent tearing through piles of rock, metal and glass with such speed and force that he melted a circular path a half-mile long.

Nu: "HAAH! That felt good and that wasn't even full power."

Nuke then looked to Kirino and Sergeant Sunrise.

Nu: "I'd kill you both now but I feel so good I think I'll save you for last and don't worry…it'll be quick."

Nuke then disappeared and reappeared in front of Kyousuke.

Nu: "So you dead yet?"

He looked down to see Kyousuke crawling out of the vertical crater he was planted in and when he stood up he began to stumble around like a drunk idiot.

Nu: "Looks like I didn't hit you hard enough."

Ky: "Gsh."

Kyousuke stumbled over to Nuke and attempted to throw a punch at him but when it landed it Nuke didn't even feel it and Kyousuke fell to Nuke's feet.

Nu: "Pehahahah."

Nuke then kicked Kyousuke several feet away onto his back and walked over to press his foot down on his chest.

Nu: "Where's all that power of yours now? You're not much of an OP protagonist without it are you?"

Nuke began to press his foot down preventing Kyousuke from breathing.

Nu: "Maybe I can't take you down with brute force but maybe a little pressure oughta' do it."

Kyousuke grabbed onto Nuke's foot and began freezing it but Nuke displayed a new ability by pumping heat into his foot to counter the freezing.

Nu: "After watching you murder most of my allies forgive me if I take too much enjoyment from seeing you struggle, though the fact that I can't kill you really irks me. Guess I'll have to take out my frustrations on that girl you were with and don't worry I won't violate her I'm not a monster but I will enjoy ripping her apart **bit by bloody bit.** "

Ky: "Hiih."

Nu: "Heh look at me ramble on like some comic book villain, well let's hurry this up, just let that CO2 flow to your brain and go to sleep."

Ky: _Kirino…_ _ **bit by bloody bit**_ _…_

With the little oxygen left in his body Kyousuke created a blade shaped thermal projection and attempted to stab Nuke in the leg but while a lightshow of sparks flew out, the blade didn't penetrate.

Nu: "Heheh you don't cease to entertain, do you?"

While Nuke was distracted by the first attack Kyousuke charged up a thermal burst in his other hand ten times more powerful than normal then projected a cylinder around it to turn it into a thermal rifle, then quickly aimed it at Nukes head and fired.

 _{FwshBANG!}_

The shot didn't do much other than blind Nuke and as soon as the smoke cleared he had an angry look on his face, it was then that Nuke took his foot off of Kyousuke and lifted him up by his head.

Nu: "You just seriously pissed. Me. OFF!"

Nuke then threw Kyousuke back to where the shelter was skipping along the ground like a stone until he stopped just at the edge of the pile of Reborn corpses and he got up and looked to see Sergeant Sunrise attempting to drag Kirino into the shelter.

Ki: "Let go of me!"

SS: "It's too dangerous we can't stay out here!"

Ki: "Kyousuke!"

Kyousuke struggled to get up despite not being in any pain.

Nu: "Look at them all, all they wanted to do was save the world, they were like my children but you stomped on them all like insects and do you know how much it hurt to see you do it all in front of me?"

Ky: "…"

Nu: "You know what? I change my mind."

Nuke walked over to Kirino and Sergeant Sunrise though before he could get close Sergeant let go of Kirino and ran into the shelter knowing there was no point in helping someone that didn't want to be helped.

Nu: "Why aren't you running?"

Ki: "…Because I know you're here for him and if I run now you'll take him away and I know I won't ever see him again."

Nu: "So you'll stand up to me?"

With a serious but calm look on her face Kirino looked Nuke in the eyes.

Ki: "If there's a chance I can save him I will but even if there isn't…I'll die protecting him because…I love him and I'd rather die here than run away like a coward while he gets dragged off to who knows where."

Nu: "Well aren't you sweet, perhaps if I didn't have such a burning hatred for mankind we could've been friends, heck I would've fallen for you, too bad that's not the case."

Nuke grabbed Kirino by the head and she struggled to get loose as he dragged her over to Kyousuke then held her up so they were facing each other.

Nu: "Now experience the same pain that you put me through as you killed my friends."

Nuke applied pressure to Kirino's head and while the pain was immense Kirino gritted her teeth and held back her screams, then blood began to drip down from her head to the ground.

 _{Drip}_

Ky: _{Drip, Drip, Drip}_

… _If you care about this world accept your death with grace…_

… _I want you to be my partner…_

… _You really scared me you jerk…_

… _there's no way he's a monster like you think he is!..._

… _Because…I love him…_

… _ **Harmony Link**_ _…_

Nu: "You're a real tough one most people would be screaming their throat raw, hm?"

Nuke then noticed a dim light coming form beneath Kirino's clothes but then…

 _{Punch}_

He looked down to see that Kyousuke had hit him in the stomach, in the moment when it landed Nuke was mildly amused at the effort but as the milliseconds passed the pressure increased and continued to increase until…

 _{WHAM!}_

Ky: "HAAAAAH!"

The force became so strong that he lost his grip on Kirino and was sent skidding backwards a hundred feet.

Ky: "You okay?"

Ki: "Yeah but how'd you do that?"

Ky: "No idea."

Nu: "Wow that one left a mark but a little plot convenience isn't going to be enough to take me down."

Ki: "So did you achieve god mode or was that it?"

Ky: "That was it?"

Ki: "Crap."

Ky: "But I do have one more trick up my sleeve even though it's basically button mashing at this point but it's something I've thought about for a while but never really thought it would work and I'm going to need you to take cover if I'm going to do it."

Ki: "…"

Ky: "Don't worry, I'm not telling you to run away…I just don't want to burn your clothes off."

Ki: " _{blush}_ Haah you're such a pervert…okay."

Kirino ran off to hide behind a big piece of broken concrete behind Kyousuke got in position in front of another massive piece of concrete.

Nu: "Sending her off are you? Are you about to unleash some super move that'll take me out in one shot?"

Ky: "Something like that."

Nu: "Well then SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"

Nuke began to run at Kyousuke but Kyousuke aimed the palm of his hand at him and uttered two words to call out his attack.

Ky: " _Final Hail Mary_ , Thermal…RELEASE!"

 _{BOOOM!}_

Kyousuke's hand began to glow yellow and faded to orange on his arm before a blast of pure white fire ejected out with the force of a gamma ray burst that forced him up against the rock.

Nu: "GAAAAAAAH!"

At first only a few flames lit up on Nuke's body but within seconds his entire body was engulfed in light and his armor began to fall apart. The blast was so strong that it generated high temperature winds that whipped up fires everywhere it touched even on Kirino's hiding rock and everything within three hundred feet of the mile long column of fire was instantly reduced to white hot molten slag.

Nu: "That's not going to stop me!"

Nuke began to plow his way through the torrential fire as his armor and skin burned away.

Ky: "JUST DIE ALEADY!"

Kyousuke somehow increased the output making the fire column a half mile longer and slowed Nuke down even more but unbeknownst to Kyousuke his arm and clothes caught fire and his skin began to burn away. But just as Kyousuke was about to collapse Nuke's armor was finally destroyed, then his skin was instantly incinerated exposing his muscle and bone and he was blown back.

Nu: "GaaaaaaaaaHAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The white fire subsided and Kyousuke fell to his knees, all the flesh up to the middle of his forearm fell away into ash leaving only the bone and Kyousuke could only sit there in a daze from having his now mortal body exposed to intense heat.

Ki: "Kyousuke?"

Kirino came out from behind the rock to see Kyousuke sitting in front of the still white-hot landscape and saw what happened to his body.

Ki: "Kyousuke?!"

She ran over to him ignoring the molten orange and red earth burning her shoes.

Ki: "Kyousuke? Are you okay?"

His skin was sizzling and blemished with black spots of char, his face was blank and he didn't react to anything she did.

Ki: "Oh no…I have to get him to a doctor."

Nu: "Heheheh."

Suddenly Kirino heard something come from the direction of the blast and while all the white light blended everything together she noticed something dark rising from beneath the slag.

Nu: "You almost had me there."

Covered in white molten matter Nuke rose back to his feet.

Nu: "Oh seems he's out of commission."

Nuke then notice how damaged Kyousuke's body was.

Nu: "And even better, with his defenses down…I can kill him now."

Nuke began to trudge forward, his movements weak from having most of his body incinerated but it began to quickly regenerate, Kirino picked Kyousuke up and carried him over to a spot that wasn't glowing hot and faced Nucular Fist with an undeterred look.

Nu: "This is your final chance to run away."

Ki: "Like I said before I'll protect him until death."

Nu: "HmhmhmhmhmHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THEN I'LL ENJOY RIPPING YOU BOTH TO SHREDS!"

 _{STAB}_

Nu: "Gah!"

Just before Nuke had completely regenerated something came flying down from the sky and stabbed Nuke through the still exposed part of his skull and all the way through the bottom of his chin.

Nu: "Wha-what?"

 _{Thud}_

And just like that Nucular Fist finally fell over dead and when Kirino took a closer look she could see that the object that stabbed Nuke was the rebar blade that Kyousuke had thrown up into the air earlier. She also noticed that it had hit with perfect precision as if this very moment was the reason Kyousuke had thrown the blade.

Ki: "So, it was check mate from the beginning, haah good, I really didn't want to die today."

Kirino, too tired to question everything, walked back over to Kyousuke.

Ki: "Those are some really freaky powers you have there bro but at least we're alive."

Kirino then noticed Kyousuke was looking pale and that blood was coming from his mouth causing her to panic a little but when she felt his skin and despite the surrounding temperatures, it was cold as ice.

 **AN: Yeah spoiler alert of course he's not dead but I thought this would be a good point to end it so I hope it wasn't too intense or boring for you guys and I hope the term changes weren't too jarring but until next time I hope you guys keep reading.**


End file.
